The Legend Of Armored
by Cloverfield2001
Summary: An old legend. A new hero. Follow Armored through the events of New Beginning, Eternal Night, Dawn Of The Dragon and The Dragon Inquisition as he discovers new powers that will help him fulfill his destiny and vanquish the darkness from the dragon realms. Witness the legend you never knew. Witness The Legend Of Armored.
1. Temple Siege

Chapter 1: The Temple Siege

Fires filled the night sky as men dawning silver armor and machine guns patrolled the temple halls as the guardians watched the eggs with great concern. Knights sharpen their blades and took their positions at the main doors as the army of apes drew closer and closer to the temple. One knight wore silver armor with golden engravings. In his left hand he held a sword that had a silver blade and red hilt with engravings of what appeared to be a dragon on it. His right hand glowed bright orange as small embers fell from his fingers. He made his way down the hallway towards the room where a bright red dragon stood. "Ignitus, Gaul's forces are almost through the inner sanctum. It's time to move to plan B my old friend." said the knight. "So the inquisition has failed"? asked Ignitus. "I'm afraid so." said the knight. Ignitus turned his attention towards one of the eggs and sighed. "Tell me Atrius, do you have a child of your own"? asked Ignitus. "A son, why do you ask"? asked Atrius. "When I sent word for help the last thing I expected was a group of Inquisitors to show up." said Ignitus. "What can I say, I got a soft spot for kids." said Atrius. There was a loud explosion followed by gunshots and screaming. "We're running out of time." said Atrius. Ignitus approached a purple egg and scooped it up with his hand. "What about you Master Inquisitor"? asked Ignitus. "I'll buy you the time you need." said Atrius.

A green dragon ran into the room covered in blood and had a look of despair on his face. "Terrador, don't tell me that the west side of the temple has fallen." said Ignitus. "I'm afraid so." said Terrador. "What of my men"? asked Atrius. "Dead, or at least the ones that came with me to secure the west part of the temple." said Terrador. "What of Cyril and Volteer"? asked Ignitus. "Volteer is holding fast against the enemies pouring through the east side. As for Cyril I have no clue." said Terrador. "What do you mean"? asked Atrius. The area we sent Cyril to protect is blocked off from debris." said Terrador. Before Atrius could say anything a knight whose armor was soaked in blood came limping towards Atrius. "Kane, what happened to you"? asked Atrius who ran to Kanes aid. "Apes… surrounded… dead… Gaul…" sputtered Kane before collapsing. Atrius looked at the dagger in Kane's back and sighed. "You will be avenged my friend." said Atrius. The building shook as apes began to pour into the room. "Ignitus go, we'll cover you." said Atrius who charged towards the apes while Ignitus turned his attention to an opening and made a break for it.

Atrius swung his sword at the apes while summoning a bright orange shield around his right arm to block enemy attacks. He drove his sword through one of the apes before turning around and smashing another ape in the face with his shield. "Give it up Inquisitor"! screeched one of the apes. "Never"! shouted Atrius before slicing through a group of apes. Blood stained his armor as he cut through the apes and his magic was slowly failing him. Atrius turned around to see that Terrador was unconscious as apes swarmed him. Before Atrius could react a large blade knocked the sword out of his hand. Atrius spun around to see a large ape wearing metal armor standing before him. Atrius then proceeded to smash the ape with his shield but failed when the ape grabbed him by the arm and snapped it causing Atrius to yell in pain. The ape kicked Atrius causing him to tumble to the ground. "It's over human, I've won." laughed the ape who placed his foot on Atrius's chest. "Your Gaul I take it." groaned Atrius. "Aren't you a clever one, too bad the dark master has no need for you." laughed Gaul. "I'm flattered." coughed Atrius. "Which egg do we take"? asked one of the apes. Gaul looked around the room for second before pointing at a black egg. "That one will do." said Gaul. "You leave the eggs alone you damn monkey"! shouted Atrius. Gaul looked at Atrius a second before removing his foot from Atrius's chest. He then pulled out one of his swords and slammed it into Atrius's chest. Atrius struggled for a second before finally going limp. Gaul pulled out his sword that was now covered in blood and approached one of the eggs. He grinned for a second before smashing it. "Destroy the rest of the eggs"! he laughed. "With pleasure." laughed one of the apes.

Ignitus returned to find the temple in poor condition. Bodies of Inquisitors and apes littered the halls as a foul stench filled the air. Blood stained the walls and the floor was littered with debris. "Hello"! yelled Ignitus. There was no answer, only an unsettling silence. "Who goes there"! yelled a blue dragon. "It's me Ignitus! Is that you Cyril"? asked Ignitus. "Ignitus old chap I thought you were dead." said Cyril. Ignitus gave Cyril an uneasy look before making his way towards the room where the eggs were being kept. "Tell me Ignitus is the egg safe"? asked Cyril. "Yes, I believe so." said Ignitus. Ignitus stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that all of the eggs had been smashed. "I'm sorry Ignitus… there were to many of them." said Terrador. "Terrador my friend I'm just glad your okay." said Ignitus. "The same cannot be said for our bipedal friend here." said a yellow dragon. Ignitus approached Atrius and took a deep breath. "Thank you Inquisitor. Thank you for everything." said Ignitus. He turned his attention to the other guardians and gave them a stern look. "Volteer, you and Cyril will bury our fallen friends while me and Terrador search for any remaining enemies." said Ignitus. Volteer took a step towards Atrius but stopped when Ignitus approached him. "Save his armor and his sword." said Ignitus. "What are you up to Ignitus"? asked Volteer. "I'm not sure yet." said Ignitus.

 **Hey guys Cloverfield2001 here! I finally played The Legend Of Spyro series and loved it so much that I decided that I would write this story. This story will cover all three games but through a different perspective. Don't worry Spyro will be in it! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to leave a like and review. Feedback really goes a long way. Anyway I hope to see you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. New Beginning

Chapter 2: New Beginning

A lone figure trudged through the muggy swamp as sweat dripped from his brow due to the scorching sun that rested in the sky. He had brown hair and wore a dark green jacket with a grey hood. His dark blue eyes glanced over to see that someone was in the trees watching him. He tightened his grip on his rifle and aimed at the tree. "Show yourself." said the figure. "Easy Armored, you got me." said the man as he hopped down from his hiding place. The man wore light metal armor and had black hair. "You never were good at hiding Red." said Armored. "I do my best." said Red with a grin. "Is Hytech with you"? asked Armored. "Why don't you ask him." said Red as he stared over Armored's shoulder. Armored spun around to see a man wearing leather armor with metal knee pads and shoulder pads standing behind him. He had blonde hair and green eyes and often carried a bag filled with scrolls everywhere he went. "Best two out of three"? laughed Hytech. "Were you guys following me"? asked Armored as he gave his companions a confused look. "Perhaps, but that's not important. The real question is what are you doing out here." said Hytech. Before Armored could answer there was a loud roar followed by violent shaking. "That… that is what I'm doing out here." said Armored as he pointed at a large golem that was emerging from between the trees. "Where's Recker when you need him." muttered Red as he pulled out his crossbow. "Alright guys… we can take him." Hytech laughed nervously. The golem looked at the trio with curiosity before letting out a violent roar.

"Red take left! Hytech take Right"! shouted Armored as he fired his weapon at the beast. Red took to the trees and started loading his crossbow. "Try to get it to hold still"! shouted Red. "Sure let me just ask it"! yelled Hytech as he pulled out his spear and slammed it into the golems leg. "Very funny douchebag." said Red as he fired the crossbow. The crossbow bolt hit the golem right in the eye causing it to stumble around and roar in pain. Armored fired at the creatures other eye causing it swipe its hand at Armored. "Hey no touching"! yelled Armored as he rolled out of the way. The golem swung around and knocked Red out of the tree causing him to come crashing to the ground. The golem then proceeded to grab Hytech and threw him at Armored causing them both to go flying backwards. "Hytech can you give me an assessment of the situation"? asked Armored. "We're getting our asses whooped." groaned Hytech. "Someone call for backup"! shouted a man wearing leather armor and a brown hood. Under his hood he had ginger hair and brown eyes. "Leonidas, it's about time you showed up." laughed Red. "Hoorah"! shouted a muscular man wearing heavy silver armor with dragon horns. "Ah… you brought Recker too." said Hytech. "The bigger they are the harder they fall"! laughed Recker as he pulled out his war axe and charged at the golem. Leonidas looked at the trio and shook his head. "What are you guys waiting for? Get off your ass and go help him." said Leonidas as he pulled out his dagger. The golem swung at Recker allowing him to jam his axe into the beasts arm. "Aim at the opening"! shouted Hytech. Armored fired at the opening causing the monster to roar in pain as yellow goo dripped from the wound.

Red whistled and pointed at a tree that loomed over the golem. "Hey Leo, let's put that new trick to good use." he said as he fired his crossbow at the creatures other arm. Leonidas climbed to the top of the tree and then proceeded to jump on the monsters shoulder. "Aim for the eye"! yelled Hytech. Leonidas dodged the monsters hand as it tried to get him off. Recker removed his axe and threw it at the Golems other arm causing it to go limp. "Thanks Recker"! shouted Leonidas as he shoved his dagger into the golems other eye. The creature roared in pain as it fell to its knees. Yellow goo oozed everywhere as it thrashed around before finally collapsing. "A worthy opponent." said Recker as he pulled his axe out of the corpse of the golem. "Did you really think you could take that thing down on your own"? asked Red. "No but it was getting too close to the village. Someone had to do something." said Armored. "The old man would disagree with you." said Leonidas. "What makes you say that"? asked Armored as he gave Leonidas a concerned look. "He wishes to speak with you immediately." said Leonidas. Armored looked at Red and Hytech who simply just shrugged. "It's not wise to keep him waiting initiate." said Leonidas.

Armored approached a small village hidden deep in the forest. "Karpus, the last bastion of humanity." Armored thought to himself. In the middle of the village stood a large statue of a knight wielding a shield and a sword. Armored approached the statue and read the plaque. "In memory of Atrius." he said with a weak smile before turning around and making his way to the old man's hut. A group of Inquisitors marched past him with their weapons drawn. "Hey Armored you ready for your big day tomorrow"? asked a man who was covered in mud and dirt. He wore torn clothes and had a few teeth missing. "Sorry Luis I can't talk now, the old man requests that I see him immediately." said Armored. "Ah I see, do come back later. I could use a good conversation." said Luis. Armored laughed and shook his head as he approached the elders house. Armored knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Come in." said a rough voice. Armored took a deep breathe and the proceeded to make his way inside.

 **Hey guys Cloverfield2001 here! Sorry it took so long for me to release chapter two. I loved the comments so far and I'm happy to hear your curiosity and I can assure you that your questions will be answered. Don't worry you will see some familiar faces soon enough. Stay tuned for Chapter three and feel free to leave a like and review. Feedback goes a long way and I find it really encouraging. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I can't thank you guys enough for the support. Anyways like I said before I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and stay tuned for chapter three.**


	3. The Black Dragon

Chapter 3: Black Dragon

Armored walked into a large room where he was greeted by an old man who had a white beard and a bald head. "Ah if it isn't the son of Atrius himself. Come to grace my household once more with his presence." said the old man who offered Armored a seat. "Master Callum, Leonidas told me that you wanted to see me." said Armored as he took a seat. "That I did, I also hope that you know why your here." said Callum. "Sir the golem was getting too close to the border." Armored protested but fell silent when Callum sat down. "Armored your only eighteen and not to mention an initiate. We have Inquisitors that train for these kinds of things." said Callum. "Sir with all do respect…" Armored was interrupted when Callum started laughing. "What's so funny"? asked Armored. "You sound just like your father." said Callum. There was a moment of complete silence between the two men before Callum finally spoke up. "Armored do you know how I came to find this place"? asked Callum. "No sir." replied Armored. "After your father died the Inquisition was leaderless. We wandered from place to place while Gauls forces slowly picked us off one by one. Eventually I had enough of the death and bloodshed so I made haste for a secluded area where I could start working on a home for humanity." said Callum. "So you created this place." said Armored. "Exactly." said Callum. "Does anyone know where this sanctuary is"? asked Armored. "Of course not! The Inquisitors swore to keep the creation of the sanctuary a secret." said Callum. "What happened to the people who didn't come to the sanctuary"? asked Armored. "I don't know, I can only assume that they were all hunted down and killed in some horrific fashion." said Callum.

"Did you ever try sending scouts to find any remaining humans"? asked Armored. "No, to the world humanity was a thing of myth and legend. Something you tell your hatchling before bedtime. I intended to keep it that way." said Callum. "What about the dragons, don't they know that humanity existed"? asked Armored. "Only a handful do, as for they're whereabouts I'm sad to say I have no clue." said Callum. "What about Hytech's dad? Didn't he leave"? asked Armored. "The council would like to say that they banished him but yes he did in fact leave. We haven't heard from him since." said Callum. Armored sat there for a moment before being asked, "Any luck with your magic"? Armored looked at Callum and shook his head. "The others figured out what they're abilities are but me… I got nothing." said Armored. "An Inquisitor doesn't need magic, what he needs is a good heart and a good head on his shoulders." said Callum. "Thank you sir." said Armored. "Don't mention it, now get out of here and get some sleep. You have graduation before sunrise." said Callum. "Thank you sir, goodnight." said Armored before making his way outside.

Red woke Armored up the following morning by beating a bucket with a piece of silverware. Armored shot straight out of bed and looked at him nervously. "We're not late are we"? he asked. "No but we will be if you don't get out of bed." said Red. Armored threw on his clothes and made his way outside to find that it was still dark out. He looked around to see that Inquisitors lit the streets with torches. Armored and Red made they're way to the middle of the village where Hytech was waiting for them. "Took you guys long enough, I was afraid that you weren't going to make it." said Hytech. "That makes two of us, I thought sleeping beauty here was never going to wake up." said Red as he necked Armored. "Jeez, I said I was sorry." said Armored. "How you feeling Recker"? asked Hytech as he looked over at him. "I feel pumped, I've waited so long for this." said Recker. "Of course you are Recker." sneered Leonidas. "What's the matter prick, didn't get much sleep." laughed Red. "Watch your tongue." snapped Leonidas. "Guys shut up he's about to speak." said Hytech as he pointed at Callum. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you for coming out at this hour to witness these boys become Inquisitors. When the order was founded by Atrius's grandfather he stated that any boy or girl that has undergone the correct training may receive the title of Inquisitor at the age of eighteen. The boys you see before you have completed every trial thrown at them and deserve the title that is about to be bestowed among them." said Callum. Recker started shaking with excitement. "I'm going to explode." he gasped. "We know big guy just keep it together." whispered Armored.

"First we have Leonidas, the son of our healer Moira. Leonidas with your ability to heal others you are a crucial component of a team. Therefore I give you the rank of Inquisitor." said Callum. Everyone cheered for Leonidas before he stepped back into the crowd. "Next we have Recker, The son of Melvin. Recker with your ability to summon a mighty war hammer you will often find yourself on the front line and helping us achieve victory. Therefore I hereby give you the rank of Inquisitor." said Callum. Recker threw his fist in the air and let out a battle cry. "Way to go big guy." said Hytech. "Next we have Hytech, the son of Corvax." said Callum. "Traitor." screamed multiple people. "Silence." snapped Callum. Callum turned his attention back to Hytech who's right arm was now glowing bright orange. "Hytech, you wield a very unique ability. You are able to pick locks and rig traps. You will often find yourself stepping up to the plate to help your team get out of tricky situations. Therefore It is my pleasure to bestow upon you the title of Inquisitor." said Callum. Armored and Red started cheering while some people in the crowd sarcastically clapped. "Don't listen to them." said Red. "Thanks." said Hytech. "Next we have Red, the son of Kane who unfortunately died in the siege of the Dragon Temple." said Callum. "I'm sure he would be proud"! shouted Armored. "Red, you wield the power of the temporal bow. You will often find yourself looking for a vantage point and attack your enemies from a distance. I'm honored to bestow upon you the title of Inquisitor." said Callum. Armored and the crowd cheered as Red wiped tears from his eyes. "Last but not least we have Armored, the son of Atrius who died protecting the Dragon Temple. Armored you…" Callum was interrupted by a loud roar that made the hairs on Armored's neck stand up.

"Did you say something"? asked Red as he looked at Recker. Before Recker could answer that was a huge explosion that took out two houses behind them. A large black shadow flew over them leaving everyone frozen in fear. Callum pulled out his sword and looked at Armored. "Did you see that"? asked Armored. "I'm afraid so, we need to evacuate." said Callum. The large shadowy figure flew over the town while setting houses ablaze. Inquisitors stumbled around and screamed in pain as fires consumed them. "Guys we need to move"! yelled Red. "No kidding"! replied Armored. "Get to the gates, I'll meet you guys there." said Callum. The group ran towards the main gates while Callum watched the shadowy figure with fly towards him and rip the head off of the statue that stood behind him. The figure dropped the head on Callum's house causing the roof to collapse destroying everything inside. "Stand fast Inquisitors"! Shouted Callum as Inquisitors took there formation. The dragon landed in front of them allowing Callum to get a clear look at it. It was a tall, slim, black dragon that had a blade at the end of its tail. "Attack"! yelled Callum as he charged towards the dragon with his arm glowing bright blue.

Meanwhile Armored and the others reached the main gate to find it engulfed in flames. "Great, now what do we do"? asked Leonidas. "Apes"! shouted one of the guards before getting tackled and stabbed to death. A green battle hammer appeared in Reckers hand as he let out a war cry. The apes started flooding over the wall and started to kill anything that moved. "Shit, this is bad… really bad." said Red. A large shield appeared around the group as Leonidas's hand glowed red. "We need to stick together." said Leonidas. "Agreed." said Armored. "We need to find a place to hide." said Hytech. "Seriously, you want to hide while other people get slaughtered"? asked Leonidas. "Do you have any better ideas"? asked Hytech. "I say we find Master Callum, he'll know what to do." said Armored. "Heading towards that thing is suicide." sneered Leonidas. "Fine then stay here, I'll be back." said Armored before running off towards Callum.

The dragon stood over a pile of scattered corpses and grinned. "Is that all you have Inquisitor"? sneered the dragon. Callum fired a bright blue ball of electricity at the dragon but it appeared to have no effect on the dragon. The dragon slammed the blade on the tip of its tail into Callum impaling him. "Master Callum"! shouted Armored as he grabbed a sword off one of the inquisitors. "Armored… get out of here… you… fool…" choked Callum as blood dripped from his mouth. The dragon pulled the blade out and stared at Armored with amusement. "Humans truly are pathetic." laughed the dragon before taking flight. Armored cursed at the dragon as it flew away. Armored turned around to see a red thing lying on the ground and before he could react there was a bright flash and everything went black.

 **Authors Note: Hey guys sorry this one took so long and I'm sorry that this chapter was so long I wanted to fit in as much stuff as possible. Please leave a review telling me what part excited you the most and which character your excited to see next. Let me know whether or not your enjoying the story so far. Thank you all so much for your support and your comments really encourage me to continue to bring Armored and his friends to life. We still have a long dark road ahead of us so buckle up and prepare for Chapter 4: The Purple Dragon! Until next time!**


	4. The Purple Dragon

Chapter 4: The Purple Dragon

Armored woke up to the sound of his companions helplessly calling his name. "Armored"! shouted Red who sounded panicked. "He's dead, they're all dead"! shouted Leonidas as he looked at the carnage around him. "Oh my God is that Callum"? gasped Hytech. "H...Help… I… I'm here…" choked Armored. "Did you guys here that"? asked Red. "Help"! cried Armored as he tried to dig himself out of the rubble. "There"! shouted Recker as he ran to Armored's aid. He began to tear the rubble off of Armored as the others quickly joined him in the effort. "You good"? asked Red. "What the hell happened"? asked Armored as he looked around at the burned down village littered with bodies of people he once called friends. "Evil… evil happened." muttered Hytech. "How did you guys survive the carnage"? asked Armored. "We took refuge in a cellar after you disappeared." said Recker. "It was Red's idea." said Leonidas. "Hey we're alive aren't we"? asked Red. "It was cowardly." said Leonidas. "It was smart." said Red. "Will both of you shut up? I think I hear something." said Hytech. The group stood silent as the sound of screeching apes filled the air. "Scavengers perhaps"? asked Hytech. "Maybe, or maybe they're looking for survivors." said Leonidas. "I suggest we don't stick around to find out." said Armored. "Agreed, we aren't going to accomplish anything by standing around." said Leonidas. "Where are we going to go"? asked Red. "Somewhere… anywhere." said Leonidas who had a look of uncertainty on his face. "Let me run this by you real fast. You want us to practically pick a direction and start walking"? asked Hytech. "That is correct." said Leonidas. "Cool so we're boned." said Armored. "Have faith Armored." snapped Leonidas. "Fine, since your apparently in charge then you get to pick which direction." said Armored. "We head west." said Leonidas.

The group slowly marched west leaving behind the only home they ever knew, completely unaware of the dark journey that lay ahead of them. "Alright your turn." said Red. "I spy something green." said Armored. "Is it that bush"? asked Red as he pointed at one of the bushes. "Yep." said Armored. "Will you two shut up, we're surrounded by nothing but bushes and giant mushrooms." said Leonidas. "What's your point"? asked Armored. "My point is shut the hell up." snapped Leonidas. "Jerk." muttered Red. "I can't believe it's all gone… we're all that's left." said Hytech who still seemed a bit shaken from the attack. "Don't let it get to you Hytech, I'm sure there are more of us out there." said Recker as he patted Hytech on the back. "Recker's right we can't be the only ones." said Armored. "Leave it to Recker to give the group a little bit of hope." laughed Red. "Armored what was that thing that attacked us"? asked Recker. "It was a dragon… I've never seen one until today." said Armored. "What was it like"? asked Red. "It was emotionless… It's eyes were filled with so much hate and… pain." said Armored as he thought about the giant dragon that killed Callum. "Pain"? asked Recker. "I'm not quite sure, it might have been something else." said Armored. "Did it speak"? asked Leonidas who took interest in the groups conversation. "Yeah." said Armored. "What did it sound like"? asked Hytech. Before Armored could answer there was a loud roar that caused the group to freeze in fear. "Kind of like that." said Armored. "What do we do"? whispered Red. "Run for it"! shouted Leonidas.

The group scattered in opposite directions leaving Armored to fend for himself against whatever was following them. Armored quickly hid behind one of the giant mushrooms and took a deep breath. "Okay Armored… so you might be slightly boned… wouldn't be the first time." Armored thought to himself. Armored froze when he heard what sounded like footsteps getting closer to where he was hiding. Armored tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword and took a deep breath. The footsteps stopped right in front of the mushroom that Armored was hiding behind causing sweat to run down his face. "Okay… Okay… On three, One… Two… Three…" Armored thought to himself before he stepped out from cover and charged towards the source of the footsteps while screaming. Armored stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was behind the footsteps however. Standing in front of Armored was a purple dragon who had yellow horns. Flying around him was a golden dragonfly. "What the heck are you supposed to be"? asked the dragonfly. "I… I'm a human." stuttered Armored as the dragon stared at him. "Armored" shouted Red as he ran towards him but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the dragon. "G… Guys you might want to come take a look at this"! shouted Red. The others weren't far behind and seemed just as shocked as Red when they saw the dragon. "Who are you people"? asked the dragon. Before Armored could say anything Leonidas stepped forward and said, "We are the last of the Inquisitors, and who might you be"? The dragon looked at the group with a look of uncertainty. "My name is Spyro, I'm looking to find out more about who and what I am." said the dragon. "He's so small." said Red. "I don't think he's fully grown." said Hytech. "Listen we would love to stay and sign autographs and what not but we really must be going." said the dragonfly. "Now hold on just a second Sparx, maybe these guys know where I can find answers." said Spyro.

"Have you ever heard of stranger danger, chubby"? asked Sparx. Spyro simply ignored his brother and turned his attention to Armored and the others. "I'm trying to find out more about what I am. Do you guys know where I might find some answers"? asked Spyro who had a look of desperation on his face. "I'm afraid not kid." said Armored. Before Spyro could say anything his eyes widened as he pointed at a large dragon who was standing behind the group. "By the ancestors." said the dragon who had red scales and an equally surprised look on his face. "Who the hell are you"! shouted Red.

 **Hey Guys Cloverfield2001 here! Sorry this chapter took so long. I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and I can't thank you guys enough for your support. Feel free to leave a review. It means so much and gives me the encouragement I need to keep this story going. I've spent a long time trying to reboot Armored and I think this may be the one. Thank you for your support and know that it helps me bring these characters to life. I look forward to writing the next chapter and like I said before I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time my friends.**


	5. The Dragon Temple

Chapter 5: The Dragon Temple

The dragon stared at Spyro with a look of complete shock as the group raised there weapons. "Your alive." said the dragon as he took a step towards Spyro. "Hey buddy I asked you a question." said Red. The dragon simply ignored Red and continued to keep his attention on Spyro. "Sir are you under the influence"? asked Red. Still the dragon did not respond. "Perhaps there is still time… no, it's far too late." the dragon muttered to himself. "What are you talking about? Who are you? What am I"? said Spyro in a panicked tone. "You must forgive me young dragon, my name is Ignitus." said the dragon. "Spyro, I don't quite trust this guy." said Sparx. "Spyro… what a curious name." said Ignitus. "Hello"! shouted Red as he waved his arm in the air. "Give it up Red." said Leonidas. "What am I? Do you know where I came from? What do you mean it's too late"? asked Spyro. "You don't know what you are"? asked Ignitus. "Does it sound like he knows"? asked Sparx. "You are a very special dragon young Spyro." said Ignitus. "You talk to him like you know him." said Sparx who had a puzzled look on his face. "We met a long time ago and yet we never truly met." said Ignitus. "What the hell does that even mean"!? shouted Red. "Me and four other dragons were in charge of protecting the next generation. Your egg was among them." said Ignitus. "What happened? Can you show me"? asked Spyro. "I'm afraid not, the black dragons forces control the temple." said Ignitus. "What temple"? asked Spyro. Before Ignitus could answer Armored stepped towards Ignitus. "You were there… the night my father died. You knew Atrius didn't you"? asked Armored. Ignitus turned and looked at Armored.

Ignitus stared at him for a long second and sadly nodded. "I knew Atrius, he died giving me the time I needed to get Spyro's egg to safety." said Ignitus. "What was he like"? asked Armored. "I knew him only for a short time but It is fair to say that he was brave and charismatic." said Ignitus. "So he was nothing like Armored." said Leonidas. "Shut up." snapped Armored. "Ignitus, what if we clear out the temple for you"? asked Spyro. "We'll help in anyway we can." said Armored. "Please Ignitus, I need to know." said Spyro. Ignitus let out a sigh and looked at Spyro. "Very well little one, but we must hurry." said Ignitus. "Sick, our first quest"! said Recker who seemed excited by all that had happened. "At least one of us is having a good time." muttered Leonidas. Ignitus led the group to a large temple that looked like it had seen better days. Some of the walls were destroyed and some areas looked like it had simply caved in. "Is that the door"? asked Hytech as he pointed at a large round door that had moss covering parts of it. Without saying a word Ignitus stepped towards the door and said something to it. "Is he making this stuff up"? asked Sparx. Ignitus turned and gave the group a concerned look. "It is just as I feared. The door appears to be locked." said Ignitus. "What about that thing over there"? asked Hytech as he pointed to what looked like a small cave. "I bet Spyro could get in that way and unlock it from the other side." said Hytech. "Good idea." said Spyro. "You got this one pal, I think I'm just going to relax." said Sparx as Spyro jumped into the opening. There was a loud screech that was followed by apes laughing. "On second thought I think I'm going to go with Spyro." said Sparx as he flew in after him. "Stand fast Inquisitors." said Leonidas as his hand began to glow red.

Apes began to surround them as everyone stood their ground. "That's a lot of apes." said Red. "Good, means it's going to be twice as fun." said Recker. "You need serious help." said Red. "Attack"! shouted Leonidas. Armored lunged and stabbed an ape running towards them. Red fired his bow taking out a couple apes hiding in the trees. "Good shot Red." said Hytech. "Thanks." said Red as he fired another shot. Recker swung his warhammer and took out a giant Ape. Hytech pulled out his spear and jammed it into an ape that tried to sneak up on him. Armored cut down multiple apes before having his sword ripped out of his hands and snapped in half by a large ape. "Oh crap." said Armored as he tried to get away from the ape. Ignitus slammed his horns into the ape causing it to go limp. Ignitus proceeded to throw the corpse at a group of apes running towards him causing them to collapse. He opened his mouth at the approaching apes and sunk his claws into the ground. Fire erupted from his mouth torching any ape that was unlucky enough to get in the way. A red beam went straight into Armored giving him a feeling of regeneration. "Thanks Leo." said Armored. "Don't mention it." said Leonidas. "Retreat"! shouted one of the apes as the others turned around and made a run for it. "That's right you dirty apes, and don't you dare think about coming back." snapped Recker.

The doors opened and an ape engulfed in flames stumbled out while screaming before eventually collapsing. "The temple is all clear." said Sparx. "Looks like you guys were busy." said Spyro. "You can say that again." said Recker as he wiped the blood off of his helmet. "Impressive… we might still have a chance." said Ignitus. "A chance for what"? asked Spyro. "I will explain later. As for right now I will train you to properly use your newfound ability." said Ignitus. "Train me"? asked Spyro. "Your breath may be considered primitive but it is also effective. However there is more that I can teach you. You see I am one of four guardians." said Ignitus. "What are you the guardian of"? asked Sparx sarcastically. "I am the guardian of fire." said Ignitus. "Where the other three"? asked Hytech. "I will explain later." said Ignitus. "I'm sensing a common theme here." muttered Leonidas. "Make yourselves at home Inquisitors, you may find some of the answers you seek." said Ignitus. "Should I come"? asked Sparx. "Where else are you going to to go"? asked Spyro. "Oh ha ha very funny." said Sparx.

 **Hey guys Cloverfield2001 here, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to getting started on the next one as soon as possible. I would like to thank all of you for your support it means so much. If your a returning reader or a new reader feel free to leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter. I find feedback very encouraging as well as helpful. That's all I got for today. I hope you guys look forward to the next chapter in this long quest. Until next time!**


	6. Legacy

Chapter 6: Legacy

Armored explored the temple while the others took a breather. The hallways were covered in moss and some of the tiles in the ceiling were gone allowing sunlight to peak in. Armored looked around in fascination as he pictured Inquisitors fighting heroically against dark forces. He would occasionally find bullet shells lying on the ground and looked at them with curiosity. "I wonder how many people actually made it out"? He thought to himself as he continued his way down the hall. Every once and a while he would find a room with nothing of interest but one in particular caught his attention. Armored poked his head into a brightly lit room filled with Inquisitor banners. A table sat in the corner with a scroll and a shiny silver sword. In the middle of the room sat a suit of armor that looked like it had been repaired. Armored stepped into the room and looked around in amazement. "Looks like the guardians built this after the battle." said Armored. Armored glanced over at the scroll and took a step towards it. He picked it up and what he saw made his heart stop. At the top of the scroll was his name. It was a letter addressed to him. He looked down to see who it was from and his heart sank when he saw the name. At the bottom of the scroll read the name Atrius.

"To my son Armored. If you're reading this it means I am dead. I'm am sure you are a fine young man now and one hell of an Inquisitor just like your father and my father and his father and so on. You get the idea I'm sure. I regret that I will never get to see you grow up but I can take great pride that I left my legacy in the hands of a capable young man. With this scroll you will also find my sword and my armor. I want you to take them and use them for good. My sword, Scaleblade, is a weapon forged from the finest steel and passed down for generations. My armor has seen me through many battles and I hope it will offer you the same protection. Your special son, and I know you will go on to do great things. I love you. Your father, Atrius"

Armored dropped the scroll as tears rolled down his face. His right arm glowed bright purple for a second before returning back to normal. "I… I love you too dad." said Armored as he wiped the tears from his face. He turned to the armor and approached it. "I won't let you down dad." said Armored. After he put his father's armor on he approached the table and picked up the sword. He stared at the engravings on it before putting it in its sheath. Armored made his way back to the others. "Armored what are you wearing"? gasped Leonidas. "My father's armor." said Armored. "I'm surprised it fits." said Red. "That makes two of us." said Armored. "Ah I see that you found your fathers gift." said Ignitus. "I did." said Armored. "It suits you well." said Ignitus. "I still can't believe you agreed to help." said Sparx. "It's the right thing to do." said Spyro. "What are you talking about"? asked Hytech. "Young Spyro here has agreed to help me in one last effort to bring down the black dragon Cynder." said Ignitus. "Wait, what did you say the black dragons name was"? asked Armored. "Cynder." replied Ignitus. Armored stood quietly for a second before taking a deep breath. "We'll help you in anyway we can." he said in a shaky voice. "Armored are you out of your damn mind"! snapped Leonidas. "You saw what Cynder did to our home. If we have a chance to get back at this thing I say we take it." said Armored. "You need to think about the group." said Leonidas. "Count us in." said Red. "Hytech… Recker… are you seriously considering this"? asked Leonidas. "Damn right." said Recker. Leonidas looked over at Hytech who simply nodded. "If these men die it's on you." sneered Leonidas. "Noted." said Armored. "Then it's settled, you'll help our efforts"? asked Ignitus. "Yes, we'll help." sighed Leonidas.

"Alright so what's the plan"? asked Sparx. "Spyro you are far from ready to face Cynder but I know old friends who can help you." said Ignitus. "Who"? asked Spyro. "The other guardians." replied Ignitus. "Cool, so we just send them some sort of meet up request. They train Spyro and boom we are one step closer to stopping Cynder." said Sparx. "It's never that simple, is it Ignitus"? asked Armored. "Armored is right, the other guardians have been captured." said Ignitus. "Damn Armored, you just had to go and jinx it." said Sparx. "You wouldn't happen to know where they're being held would you"? asked Leonidas. "I've located one of them." said Ignitus. "Who"? asked Spyro. "His name is Volteer, he's the guardian of electricity. As for his location it appears he's being held in a place called Dantes Freezer." said Ignitus. "Sounds like it's going to get cold. However I must ask, how are we going to get there"? asked Sparx. "You'll fly of course." said Ignitus. "Fly, I can't fly." said Spyro. "This is off to a good start." muttered Leonidas. "Close your eyes Spyro." said Ignitus. "Okay." said Spyro as he closed his eyes. "Forget everything you ever knew… feel the power of your ancestors in you." said Ignitus. Spyro's wings began to slowly flap and he slowly but surely become airborne. "My God he's flying." gasped Red. Spyro opened his eyes and looked down in amazement. "That still doesn't explain how we're going to get there." said Armored. "Your not going to like it." said Ignitus. Ignitus quickly gave Spyro directions and sent him on his way. "Good luck little one, the future rest on your actions today." said Ignitus. Ignitus turned to the Inquisitors and smiled. "Follow me." said Ignitus. Ignitus led them to a large room where an arch sat in the middle. "This is an old gate used to teleport your kind to places all across the realms." said Ignitus. "Why couldn't Spyro use it. Save him the trip"? asked Recker. "Not all magic is meant for dragons." said Ignitus. "What does that mean"? asked Hytech. "If a dragon was to use a portal like this it could cause… unpleasant things to happen." said Ignitus who was eager to change the subject. "Your positive it's safe for humans"? asked Armored. "Of course, it was built for your kind of course." said Ignitus. Ignitus said something in a language none of the Inquisitors understood. The gate glowed bright blue and a cold chill filled the room. "When you step through that portal it will feel like it took only seconds but in reality it took hours for you to travel there. Good luck Inquisitors and may the ancestors watch over you." said Ignitus. "Thanks." said Armored. Recker and Leonidas stepped into the portal. Hytech followed after them but Red hesitated. "You're sure it's safe"? he asked nervously. "Red get your ass in the portal." said Armored. Red sighed and stepped into the portal. "We'll be back with your friend." said Armored. Armored turned around and took a deep breath. "Here we go." he yelled as he charged into the portal.

 **Hey guys Cloverfield2001 here! The adventure we all know and love officially begins! So hyped! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. It was a lot of fun. Leave a review letting me know who your favorite character is so far and what part your most excited to see in the future. Well guys that's all I got for you guys today so until next time!**


	7. Cold Feet

Chapter 7: Cold Feet

There was a bright flash followed by a cold breeze and the sound of Red screaming. Armored opened his eyes to see the others trying to calm down Red. "Holy crap! What the hell just happened"!? screamed Red as he starting patting himself down. "We were teleported remember"? said Recker. "Yeah… Yeah I remember. Damn you Ignitus, a warning would be nice." muttered Red. "This looks like the place." said Hytech. Armored looked around to see that they had landed in the middle of what looked like a destroyed fortress. Snow covered everything and large winged creatures patrolled the skies. "We'll I can see why they call it Dantes Freezer." shuttered Armored. "I wonder where Spyro is"? asked Recker. As if waiting for someone to ask Spyro collided into Recker knocking both of them to the ground. "Nice landing chubby." laughed Sparx. "You guys good"? asked Leonidas as two red beams shot out of his hands. "Sorry Recker." groaned Spyro. "It's cool." said Recker as he stood up. "I wonder if anyone named Dante lives here." laughed Red. "Shut up Red." chuckled Recker. "Hey Spyro check these things out. Now that's a popsicle." said Sparx as he flew around what appeared to be a frozen figure. "I think it's looking at me." said Sparx. The ice around the figure shattered to reveal a stumbling corpse wearing knight's armor. "Now look what you did." said Spyro. Spyro set the figure on fire and then smacked it with his tail causing it to collapse. "Look out, more of them"! shouted Armored as he pulled out his sword. The figures shambled closer as the group took up arms. "Stand fast Inquisitors." said Leonidas. Armored charged and drove his sword into one of the zombies causing blood to splatter all over his helmet. Red fired his bow taking the arm off of one of them. "Nice shot Red but he's still moving." said Armored as he cut the creatures head off.

"Watch out for the brute"! screamed Sparx. "He's mine." said Recker as he swung his hammer taking out three zombies at once. "Inquisitors"! screamed the creature. Recker charged and slammed his hammer into the brutes knee causing it to stumble. Recker spun around and smacked it in the back of the head. It's helmet shattered revealing a horrifying face. "Your an ugly one." cringed Recker. The brute swung at Recker who quickly dodged and hit the brute in the chest with his hammer. The figure fell to his knees allowing Recker to smack it in the head with his hammer. The creature groaned before collapsing. "Look, we got Apes on the ridge." said Hytech as he pointed at a large group of apes that were approaching him. "Hytech see what you can do about that door there, we'll keep them occupied." said Leonidas. "I'm on it." said Hytech. He made his way to the door and took a second to study the lock. "Simple lock, shouldn't take long to crack." said Hytech as his hand glowed orange. A beam shot out of his hand and hit the lock. Spyro rammed some of the apes trying to sneak around the group knocking them off of the edge of the cliff. "Nice one Spyro"! shouted Leonidas. Hytech fired his bow at the apes causing them to fall off of the edge of the ridge. A stick of dynamite landed right next to Armored catching him off guard. He turned to run but got knocked forward by the blast. "I need healing"! shouted Armored. A red beam touched Armored giving him a feeling of rejuvenation. "Thanks." said Armored. "Don't mention it, just try not to die." said Leonidas. "Guys the doors open, let's get the hell out of here." said Hytech. The group ran through the door and shut it behind them. Hytech put his hand on the door causing it to glow orange for a second. "What did you just do"? asked Spyro. "I think I locked it." said Hytech. "Good, it should hold them back for a little bit." said Leonidas.

The group made there way through the fortress but stopped dead in their tracks when they heard a familiar sound. "Cynder." said Armored. "Wait she's here"? asked Sparx. "I hope so." said Spyro. "What are you, suicidal"? asked Red. "Think of it like this, either its Cynder or we have another giant evil dragon we have to worry about." said Spyro. "Oh in that case I hope it's Cynder too." said Sparx. "Okay guys, once we open this door we'll be out in the open so be ready for anything." said Leonidas. "I was born ready." said Sparx. "Of course you were." sneered Leonidas as he rolled his eyes. The group stared at each other in silence before turning their attention to the door. "Okay, Armored you take point. Spryo you follow behind him." said Leonidas. Armored kicked open the door to reveal a long pathway that had a tower standing in the middle of it. "Okay move." said Armored. Spyro stepped out and gasped as a bolt of electricity shot from the top of the tower. It hit him causing him to collapse as zombies charged out of the door that led into the tower. "Kid, are you okay"? asked Armored as he ran to help Spyro. Spyro's mouth glowed bright yellow for a second before firing a bolt of electricity out of his mouth. "Holy crap"! shouted Armored who fell backwards in shock. "Did you know he could do that"? asked Recker. "No, did you"? asked Sparx. Recker shook his head before turning his attention to what appeared to be a catapult. "Spyro keep them busy, I have an idea"! shouted Recker. Recker ran towards the catapult and studied for a second. He turned around to see a tree covered in snow. "Bingo." grinned Recker. He slammed the tree with his hammer causing giant snowballs to fall from the tree. Recker picked one up at a time until he eventually found one that was frozen solid. He turned his attention to the glowing crystal at the top of the tower and nodded. He ran to the catapult and loaded it. "Recker hurry up"! shouted Spyro as he shocked approaching enemies. "I'm working on it." said Recker as he aimed the catapult. He grabbed the lever and pulled it down causing the catapult to fling the snowball at the tower. It hit the top of the tower causing the crystal to explode. The tower collapsed leaving the group standing in the rubble. "I'm getting really tired of this." groaned Sparx. "Volteer has to be around here somewhere." said Hytech.

The group fought their way through hordes of enemies before eventually reaching a large locked gate. "Alright, so here's our situation so far. Not only are we surrounded but now we have a large, locked, and ominous freaking gate to worry about"! snapped Sparx. "I don't think I can pick the lock." said Hytech. "Shit, okay we're going to need a new plan." said Leonidas. "How about that small tunnel"? said Spyro as he pointed at a small entrance. "We don't have much of a choice." said Armored. Spyro rushed into the tunnel while the others followed him. The group crawled on their hands and knees through the tunnel as Spyro and Sparx joked around. "We get it the tunnel echos. I swear to God if you bring this thing down on top of us I'm going to come back from the dead, then I'm going to bring you back, then I'm going to beat your ass." snapped Red. "Don't mind Red, he just hates enclosed spaces." said Armored. "Screw you Armored." said Red. "Love you too buddy." said Armored. "I think I see the end of the tunnel." said Spyro. "Great now all we need is the light." said Red.

 **Hey guys Cloverfield2001 here! Sorry this chapter took so long! I would like to thank you all so much for your support it means so much and really gives me the encouragement I need to bring these characters to life. Leave a review telling me which of these new characters do you like the most. What is your favorite moment in this story so far? Anyway thank you so much for your support and I look forward to working on the next chapter.**


	8. Volteer

Chapter 8: Volteer

Armored squeezed through the exit of the tunnel to find that he had ended up in what appeared to be a small ice cave. "Are you sure we're going the right way"? asked Sparx. "Yes I'm sure, call it a gut feeling." said Hytech. "In all fairness Ignitus didn't give us much to work with." said Armored. "Well great, so you might as well just say that we've been wasting time by wandering around and accomplishing nothing." said Sparx. "Can I please turn him into a lantern"? asked Recker. "Maybe later." said Leonidas. "Don't even think about it." said Spyro. "I was kidding." said Recker. "Hey guys, I think I found something"! shouted Red who was standing in front of the entrance to a large space where a yellow dragon was lying unconscious. "Not bad Red." said Spyro. "Thanks." said Red. "We'll lets get him and get the hell out of here." said Armored as he took a step towards the dragon. "Armored wait, something's off." said Hytech. "What do you mean"? asked Armored. "It seems too easy." said Spyro. "Exactly." said Hytech. "Pfft, please. You guys are way so paranoid. Maybe life is throwing us a bone for once." said Sparx as he flew towards the dragon. Hytech surveyed the room and gasped when he saw what appeared to be a large frozen figure behind Sparx. "Sparx… don't move." whispered Hytech. "Why"? asked Sparx. Before Hytech could answer the figure came to life and Sparx quickly retreated behind Spyro. The group pulled out there weapons and took their formation. "Stand fast boys." shouted Red as a bow appeared in his hand. "Aim for the head"! shouted Hytech. Red fired a couple of arrows and hit the figure in the head which threw him into a rage. Armored looked at Recker and nodded. "I'll take right leg while you take left." said Armored. "Let's do this." said Recker. Armored and Recker charged at the figure while Spyro followed close behind them. Armored jabbed his sword into the figures leg causing it to roar in pain.

Recker slammed his hammer on the creatures foot causing it lose its balance while Armored attacked it's other leg. The figure collapsed allowing Spyro to fire bolts of electricity at the figure. The figure quickly stood up and ripped off pieces of broken armor while blood dripped from its rotten teeth. "Die inquisitors"! roared the creature. Armored was kicked across the room by the figure before it turned and grabbed Recker. "Red a little help"! shouted Recker. Red shot an arrow which ended up lodging itself into the creatures eye causing it to throw Recker at Red causing them both to collapse. Spyro rammed into the figure while it tried to pull the arrow out. Hytech pulled out his spear and aimed it at the creature and threw it. The spear lodged itself into an exposed part in the figures armor causing it to wail in pain. "Spyro finish this jerk off"! shouted Hytech. Spryo jumped up and expanded his wings as flames began to radiate around him. "Get to cover"! Shouted Sparx. There was a bright flash and the sound of an explosion echoed throughout the cave as flames consumed the figure. The figure took a step forward before collapsing. "Holy crap Spyro, give us a heads up next time you want to explode." said Armored. "Sorry." said Spyro with a nervous smile. "It's fine." said Armored. "Is it dead"? asked Red. Armored walked up and kicked it the head. "Yep." said Armored. "Fascinating." said a voice. Armored turned around to see a yellow dragon standing there watching them in amazement. "A purple dragon… a young purple dragon not to mention." said the dragon. "You seem surprised." said Sparx. "That I am, tell me young dragon what is your name"? asked the dragon. "Spyro." said Spyro nervously. "A dragon named Spyro? How peculiar." said the dragon. "Your Volteer I take it." said Armored. "Ah, and here I was thinking that your kind was extinct." said the dragon. "Well we're not, we were just playing a really intense game of hide and go seek." said Red.

The dragon chuckled. "You must be Kane's boy." said the dragon. "How on earth did you…" before Red could finish the dragon just laughed. "I recognize that humor from anywhere." said the dragon. "Please answer the question, are you Volteer"? asked Leonidas who seemed tired of the dragons ramblings already. "Why yes Inquisitor, who else would I be? Perhaps the real question is… Who are you"? asked Volteer. "My name is Leonidas, I'm the epsilon of this group. The big guy over there is Recker. You seem to already know who Red is. The guy over there with the spear is Hytech." said Leonidas. Volteer looked at Armored and smiled. "Who might you be"? he asked. "Armored." replied Armored. "Well by the look of your armor I can see Atrius wasted no points on originality." laughed Volteer. "What the hell is that supposed to mean"? asked Armored. Volteer simply shook his head and chuckled. "An old friend sent us to rescue you." said Spyro. "Good old Ignitus, how is he by the way"? asked Volteer. "Why don't you ask him yourself. He wants you to meet him at the dragon temple." said Spyro. "Then that's where I'm headed." said Volteer.

There was a bright flash that blinded Armored for a second. Armored turned around to see that there was a large portal sitting there. "Looks like our ride is here." said Armored. "We'll meet you guys there." said Spyro. "Sounds good, be safe kid." said Armored before stepping into the portal. There was a bright flash and when his vision returned to normal Armored realized he was back at the temple. "How did it go"? asked Ignitus. "Wonderful, there was some resistance but we got the job done." said Armored. "Wonderful, while you were away I found something that might interest your companions." said Ignitus. "What is it"? asked Leonidas. "I found a room that was blocked off during the raid that contained a bunch of Inquisitor supplies." said Ignitus. "Sweet, we could use some new gear." said Hytech as he looked at his damaged shoulder pads. "It's down the hall and to the right." said Ignitus. The group made there way there but Ignitus stopped Armored before he could leave. "While your companions are gearing up I need to speak to you." said Ignitus. "What's on your mind"? asked Armored. "Follow me." said Ignitus. Ignitus led Armored to a large room where a green pool sat in the middle. "Woah, what is that"? asked Armored. "We call this room the grotto, as for that… it is called the pool of visions." said Ignitus. "Thats cool." said Armored who approached it feeling a sense of excitement. "Tell me Inquisitor do you know anything about the ancestors"? asked Ignitus. "No, any documentation of dragons were destroyed during the early days of our exile." said Armored. "Then follow and listen while I tell you about the ancestors." said Ignitus. "Alright, I'm all ears." said Armored.

 **Hey guys Cloverfield2001 here! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did typing it. I would also like to thank you guys for your support and taking time out of your day to read this. I may be the writer but it's your support that brings Armored and his friends to life. Feel free to leave a review letting me know what you think Armored's secret ability is. I've also decided to be more interactive with the community as well. My first idea is to give a shoutout in the authors note to who ever leaves a review first in the previous chapter. I know it isn't much. I've also decided to answer any questions that I can through PMs. All you need to do is go to my profile, click on the PM and ask me your question and I will answer it to the best of my ability since I don't want to spoil anything. I will not answer all questions since I want the fate of our heros to be a surprise to you but if you have any questions relating to past chapters that confused you then I will answer it unless it will be explained later on in the story. Well that all I have for today, stay tuned and have a wonderful rest of your day!**


	9. The Natives

Chapter 9: The Natives

Armored and Ignitus walked towards the main hall while Ignitus told Armored about the ancestors. "So your telling me that they came long before us"? asked Armored. "That is exactly right." said Ignitus. "I don't understand though, what does this have to do with the pool of visions. Why did you see it necessary to show me it"? asked Armored. Ignitus sighed and gave Armored a sad look. "You saw something didn't you"? asked Armored. "While you were gone I saw something in the pool of visions. At first I expected it to be about Spyro but I was wrong. It was about you." said Ignitus. "Ignitus what did you see"? asked Armored. "Darkness… Death… Revenge… but I also saw a light. A feeling of love and happiness. Brotherhood… hope." said Ignitus. "Are all visions cryptic like that"? asked Armored. "They usually are." said a familiar voice. "Ah Volteer, it's been a long time my old friend." said Ignitus. "Well thanks to young Spyro here I was able to get away from Cynder's forces." said Volteer. "I'm glad your alive." said Ignitus. "Ignitus there's something you should know." said Volteer. "What is it"? asked Ignitus. "While I was captured they did something rather unusual to me." said Volteer. "Define unusual." said Sparx. "Cynder had what appeared to be a sphere." said Volteer. "Volteer what are you trying to say"? asked Ignitus. "Cynder used my energy to charge the orb." said Volteer. "Did Cynder succeed." asked Ignitus. "I'm afraid so." said Volteer. "Then we have little time." said Ignitus. "What the hell are you talking about"? asked Armored. "Ignitus please tell me that what I think is happening isn't happening." said Volteer. "Woah everyone calm down. What is happening"? asked Spyro. "I'm afraid it is Volteer." said Ignitus. "Then we must find the others before Cynder drains them." said Volteer. "I've located Cyril but Terradors location is still a mystery to me." said Ignitus. "I'll get the others." said Armored before running off. "Come Spyro, let's put that new element to good use." said Volteer.

Armored ran down the hallway and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a figure wearing silver armor. The figure had a black hood over his helmet and a crossbow on his back. "Red"? asked Armored. "You better believe it"! shouted Red. A figure wearing silver armor and a red locket around his neck walked up next to Red. He also wore a belt with two sheaths that had two daggers in it. "Leo, we need to move." said Armored. "Woah, what's wrong"? asked Leonidas. "I don't know but the others seem panicked." said Armored. Hytech and Recker ran up to them with a look of concern. In Reckers hands was a battle axe with dragon engravings. Armored looked over to see Hytech wearing his leather gear but instead of leather braces he was now wearing silver braces on his arms. In his hand was a iron spear and his shoulder pads were now silver. "Did they find our next target"? asked Hytech. "Yeah, but it seems like we need to hurry." said Armored. "Say no more, lets move out." said Leonidas. The group ran into the main hall where the others were waiting for them. "Good, your all here. You must hurry and find Cyril before Cynder drains him." said Ignitus. "What happens if Cynder succeeds"? asked Armored. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." said Volteer. "Where we headed"? asked Sparx. "Tall plains." said Ignitus. "Red your not afraid of heights are you"? asked Leonidas. "Shut the hell up." said Red. "I'll give Spyro directions, you get them to the portal. Now." said Volteer. "Come along Inquisitors." said Ignitus.

Ignitus led them into the portal room where he whispered something into the gate. The gate roared to life and the room became humid. "I'm not going through that, the realms can suck my…" before Red could finish Recker grabbed him and threw him in. "Good luck Inquisitors." said Ignitus. "Ignitus is everything going to be okay"? asked Armored. "We'll see." said Ignitus. Armored nodded and stepped through the portal. There was a bright flash and when Armored's vision returned he found himself standing in the middle of a group of apes. All around him were creatures in cages and destroyed huts. "This can't be good." said Armored. One of the apes turned around and screeched. Armored pulled out his sword and drove it into the ape's chest causing it to stop screeching. The others turned around and pulled out there swords. "Bring it you damn dirty apes." said Armored. The apes charged at Armored who managed to cut down two of them before getting knocked over by a brute. "Hey big boy, how about we don't do that." groaned Armored as he stood back up. "For Cynder"! shouted the brute. "For… something." said Armored trying to think of something clever. The ape raised his sword up in the air to deliver a fatal blow to Armored. There was a long moment before the brute dropped his sword. Armored stood up and stabbed the brute in the gut causing blood to drip from its mouth. It stood up for a second before collapsing. Armored looked down to see that the brute had a spear in its back. Armored looked up to see Hytech standing there waving at him. "I think you dropped something"! shouted Armored. Hytech shook his head and laughed. Armored turned his attention back to the creatures that were in cages. "What are you"? asked Armored. "We are the Atlawas." said one of the creatures. "Who's in charge around here"? asked Hytech. "That would be our chieftain Kane." said one of the Atlawas.

"Where is your chieftain now"? asked Armored. "The apes took him further across the island." said one of the Atlawas. "Wait I have a good one, have you seen any dragons around here"? asked Hytech. "Nice." chuckled Armored. "Two, one black one and one blue one." said one of the Atlawas. "Where"? asked Armored. "The black one took the blue one to where we usually pay respects to our God." said the Atlawas. "Alright, Hytech go see if you can find any sign of the others." said Armored. "What about you"? asked Hytech. "I'm going to get these guys out of these cages." said Armored. After Armored freed the Atlawas he approached Hytech who was standing in front of a small wooden ship that was floating off of the edge of the island. "Find anything"? asked Armored. Hytech pointed at one of the large islands that had a bunch of stone structures around it. "I think that's where they're keeping Cyril." said Hytech. "I also see you found one of the ships that the apes use for transport." said Armored. "Yeah, well they weren't using it anyway." said Hytech as he stepped on board. "Do you even know how to fly this thing"? asked Armored. "If a bunch of apes can do it, I'm sure we can too." said Hytech as he took the helm. "We are going to die." muttered Armored.

 **Hey guys Cloverfield2001 here! So I decided to release another chapter today and I have to say it was a lot of fun to work on. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did typing it. Anyway feel free to leave a review telling me what you thought of the vision about Armored. What do you think will happen to Armored? Thanks for taking time out of your day to read this. Have a great rest of your day!**


	10. Cyril

Chapter 10: Cyril

Leonidas followed Spyro across the bridge that led to another island where Cynder stood. "Hold it right there"! shouted Leonidas as he pulled out his daggers. In the palm of Cynders hand was a glowing blue orb. Cynder looked at Spyro and grinned before taking flight. The group watched as Cynder flew away completely unaware of the threat that was standing right behind them. "I think we're too late." said Red. There was a loud crashing sound followed by a loud rumble. Leonidas spun around to see a large stone figure standing in front of a blue dragon who appeared to be unconscious. "Everyone take cover"! shouted Leonidas as the figure took a swing at the group.

"I think we found the creature Kane was telling us about." said Recker as he took cover behind a rock. "You mean they're God"? asked Sparx. "Yeah." said Recker. "Who cares what it is, how do we kill it"? asked Spyro as he fired an ice spike at creature. "I have an idea, how about we just give it an offering, that should calm it down." said Sparx. "Good idea, we can give him Red." said Recker. "We don't want to make the situation worse." said Leonidas. "Screw you guys." said Red as he loaded his crossbow. "Red aim for the head, Recker you go for the legs." said Leonidas. "What about me"? asked Spyro. "Once Recker has that thing immobilized then you go in there and use your powers to weaken it enough for me to create an opening. Once we find or create a weak point we focus all of our attacks on it." said Leonidas. "Sounds good." said Red. "On my go Inquisitors. Three… Two… One… Engage"! shouted Leonidas.

Red rolled out from behind his hiding spot and fired his crossbow at the the creatures head. The creature looked at Red and made its way towards him. "Recker whatever your going to do please hurry"! shouted Red as he loaded his crossbow. Recker charged towards the creature and slammed his battleaxe into the creatures leg causing it to roar in pain. It turned around and grabbed Recker. "Put me down you stupid rock"! shouted Recker. The creature threw Recker against a wall knocking him unconscious. "This is not going our way"! shouted Red. "No crap Red"! shouted Leonidas as he went to go drag Recker to safety.

"Hey Spyro, are you seeing what I'm seeing"? asked Sparx as he pointed towards a ship that was headed straight towards them. "Yeah, wait is that who I think it is"? asked Spyro who noticed and armored figure standing on the front of the ship waving his arms like a madman. "Yep." said Sparx. The ship lurched forward causing the figure to fall backwards. "Yep that's definitely them." said Spyro. "Is it just me or are they flying a little too low"? asked Sparx. A moment of realization hit Spyro causing his eyes to widen. He turned to the others and yelled, "Everyone get to cover"!

The ship came slamming straight into the creature causing rocks and pieces of wood to fly everywhere. Spyro leaned out of cover to see that the ship was completely destroyed and the creature was no more. There was a loud rummaging sound which was followed by coughing. Armored arose from the wreckage as the others stared at him with shock and disbelief. "Hytech, I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing." he coughed. "Armored we have spent our entire lives cooked up in an secluded village. At what point did you think I achieved the ability to fly a giant ship"? asked Hytech as he dug himself out of the wreckage. "Oh shut up." groaned Armored. "Are you two out of your damn minds? You almost got us killed"! snapped Leonidas as he stormed towards them. "Hey we killed it didn't we"? asked Armored. "We had it perfectly under control." said Leonidas. "Yeah, it looked like you did." said Armored. Leonidas grabbed Armored by the arm and pulled him closer. "Don't forget your place initiate." sneered Leonidas. "What the hell did you call me"? asked Armored. "You were never given the rank of Inquisitor." said Leonidas. Armored shoved Leonidas off of him and pulled out his sword. "You want to settle this right here"? asked Armored. Leonidas pulled out his dagger and pointed it Armored. "After you." said Leonidas. "Both of you chill the hell out." said Recker as he stood between the both of them.

"Leo what's gotten into you"? asked Red. "I'm tired of this reckless behavior. I will never understand why you were Callum's favorite, it makes absolutely no sense"! shouted Leonidas. "Is that what this is about'! shouted Armored. "Chill out"! shouted Recker. Hytech grabbed Armored while Red grabbed Leonidas. "What… what happened"? groaned a blue dragon who struggled to stand up. "Woah take it easy." said Spyro. "A purple dragon? So Ignitus was successful that night after all." said the dragon with a surprised look on his face. The dragon turned his attention to the Inquisitors and said, "And humans? I thought you had all been hunted into extinction." The blue dragon turned his attention back to Spyro. "Where are my manners, if you don't know who I am already I am Cyril, guardian of Ice." said Cyril. "My names Spyro." said Spyro. "Spyro? What an odd name." said Cyril. "Well that's one way to say thanks." said Sparx. "Forgive me, I'm not quite used to being in a position where I need to be rescued. Especially by someone so young." said Cyril. "Cyril, Ignitus sent us to rescue you. He wants you to return to the temple as soon as possible." said Armored who was still keeping an eye on Leonidas. "Ah Ignitus, I knew that old chap wouldn't last long without me." chuckled Cyril.

"Wait"! cried a voice. Spyro turned around to see an Atlawa named Kane standing there with a few Atlawas standing behind him. "You defeated our God." said Kane. "Sorry about that." said Hytech. "That makes you our new God"! cried one of the Atlawas. "Oh yeah, I could get use to that title." cheered Sparx. "Sorry guys but I'll have to pass on that offer." said Spyro. "Buzz kill." said Red. "My first order of business is to have a statue of me built." said Sparx. Suddenly a bright portal appeared. "Well boys that's our cue, Spyro we'll meet you at the temple." said Hytech before stepping into the portal. Armored looked around one last time before following Hytech into the portal. "I really don't enjoy this." groaned Red.

 **Hey Guys Cloverfield2001 here! Sorry this chapter took so long but hey it's here now and I will soon begin working on the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. Feel free to leave a review telling me who your favorite guardian is. Mine personally is Terrador. I hope the new format I used made it easier to read. Anyways that's all I have for today. Until next time my dudes!**


	11. Brothers

Chapter 11: Brothers

"Were you successful"? asked Ignitus who seemed a little nervous to hear of Spyro's progress. "I'm afraid not." replied Leonidas. "Then we find ourselves one step closer to defeat." said Ignitus. "Fear not Ignitus, we still have time." said Volteer. "I fear it may already be to late for Terrador." said Ignitus. "Poor Ignitus, are you always this glum old chap"? asked Cyril. "Cyril my old friend. Glad to see you are alive and well." said Ignitus. "You have this young dragon to thank for that." said Cyril. Cyril turned his attention to Volteer who seemed a bit displeased."How about you Volteer? Did you miss me"? asked Cyril with a grin. "I'm not going to answer that." mumbled Volteer. "Ah it's good to be back." said Cyril. "Spyro, I see you've awakened another element. I'm sure Cyril would be more than happy to help you master it." said Ignitus. "Right you are Ignitus, come along Spyro. It's time I show you what it means to be a proud dragon." said Cyril. "If you say so." said Spyro. "This should be good." said Sparx.

"Armored do you have a second"? asked Red. "Of course, whats up"? asked Armored. "What the hell happened between you and Leonidas back there"? asked Red. "I don't know." said Armored. "Well maybe you two should talk it out." said Red. "Why on earth would I do that"? asked Armored. "You two use to be the best of friends and now you guys can't even stand the sight of each other." said Red. "Well you should go take that up with him, I've done absolutely nothing to him." said Armored. "It doesn't matter who did what, all I'm saying is that the conflict between you two is affecting the team." said Red. Armored took a deep breath and nodded. "Your right Red, I'll go talk to him and see what I can do." said Armored. Red placed his hand on Armored's shoulder and said, "Thank you."

Leonidas stood on a balcony overlooking the surrounding area. In his hand he held a red amulet that his mother had gave him before she disappeared. "Leonidas, can we talk"? asked Armored. "I'm not in the mood for your sarcastic comments Armored." sneered Leonidas. "I just want to talk." said Armored. "Then make it quick." said Leonidas as he placed the amulet back around his neck. "Have I wronged you in some way"? asked Armored. "What do you mean"? asked Leonidas. "We used to be best friends when we were younger but as we got older we seemed to grow further and further apart. If I didn't know any better I would say you hate me." said Armored. "Things change Armored." said Leonidas who turned his attention back to the scenery. "When we were rescuing Cyril you mentioned something about me being Callum's favorite. Is this what all this is about"? asked Armored. "Yeah Armored it is, when we were younger you would always cause trouble and Callum was always there to reward your ass while people like me were hard at work"! shouted Callum. "I never wanted to be his favorite you know. I never wanted to be the son of Atrius. I wanted to be me… I caused trouble because I wanted Callum to yell at me. I wanted someone to be angry at me. I wanted to be normal." said Armored. Leonidas gave Armored a confused look before taking a deep breath.

"I think he felt responsible for the death of my father. When Atrius diverted his troops to the dragon temple he sent Callum to tell the others but when he came back everyone was dead. Including my father." said Armored. Leonidas sat down and ran his fingers through his hair while taking a deep breath. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." said Armored as he turned around and started walking towards the exit. "Armored wait"! shouted Leonidas. Armored turned around to see Leonidas holding his hand out. "I'm sorry too, I've failed you as both a friend and a leader." said Leonidas. "Why don't we just drop it and move on." said Armored. "I like the sound of that." said Leonidas. "I'll even try to follow orders." teased Armored. "That's all I can ask." laughed Leonidas.

"I'm telling you Ignitus, I find this whole situation quite worrying." said Volteer. "You have made me aware of this multiple times." said Ignitus. "Then what are we going to do about it"? asked Volteer. "I don't know." snapped Ignitus as smoke flared from his nostrils. Ignitus took a deep breath before turning his attention to Red. "You're sure that Cynder acquired the crystal"? asked Ignitus. "I'm positive." said Red. "Perhaps the best course of action is for Ignitus to lay low here at the temple." said Recker. "He's right, think of it like this. Cynder already has two charged crystals. If Cynder drains Terrador then that means Ignitus is next. However I highly doubt Cynder knows where Ignitus is." said Hytech. "Exactly, but who knows how long it will stay that way. Cynder is ruthless." said Ignitus. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." said Spyro as he walked in with Cyril behind him.

"Any luck finding Terrador"? asked Spyro. "Yes, we were able to locate him while you were training and Cyril was stroking his ego." said Volteer. "Oh here we go again." sneered Cyril. "Enough"! shouted Ignitus. Volteer shot Cyril a dirty look before turning his attention back to Spyro. "Anyway you said you managed to find Terrador, where is he"? asked Spyro. "Hopefully somewhere nice." said Sparx. "I'm afraid you're not going to like what I have to say next then young dragonfly." said Ignitus. "He's being held in place called the Munitions Factory." said Volteer. "Sounds like a place worth visiting." said Leonidas as he and Armored walked into the room. "It's located on an island that is home to a volcano called Boyzitbig." said Ignitus. Red snickered. "Is something funny Inquisitor"? asked Ignitus. "No sir." replied Red. "What's so special about this Munitions Forge"? asked Armored. "It's a place that Cynder uses to forge weapons for her army so they may continue to bring chaos to the dragon realms." said Ignitus.

"Wait… wait… wait, did you just say she? Cynder's a she"? asked Sparx. "You seemed surprised." said Cyril. "Yeah I just thought she was some really slender dude." said Sparx. "Anything else we need to know Ignitus"? asked Spyro. "Cynder's army has taken to forcing the inhabitants to mine for metal so she may use it to forge her weapons." said Ignitus. "What are they called"? asked Recker. "They go by the name Manweersmalls." said Ignitus. "I'm done." said Red as he threw his arms up. "Just ignore him, we're ready to go at anytime." said Leonidas. "Good, make haste. Time is short." said Ignitus as he made his way to the warp gate. "I'll give him directions so he can be on his way." said Cyril. Ignitus led the Inquisitors to the Warp Gate and whispered something into it. The gate flashed bright red and the room became really warm. "I didn't tell Spyro this but the volcano is unstable so make it quick. After all Cynder has done there it's no wonder it hasn't erupted yet." said Ignitus. "Gladly noted." said Armored before stepping into portal. "May the ancestors be with us all." said Ignitus.

 **Hey guys it's Cloverfield2001! I wanted to thank you all so much for your support it really means so much to me. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far because I can assure you I'm having a blast over on my end. This dedication goes out to LoNeWoLf, thank you so much for your support man. If you want to be mentioned in the next chapter leave a review and who ever leaves a review first will receive a dedication. The question for this chapter is, What do you think Armored's ability is? Feel free to leave a review letting me know what you think it might be and who knows you might be right! Anyways that's all I have for now the next chapter should be up shortly so stay tuned.**


	12. Apes And Ammo

Chapter 12: Apes And Ammo

There was a bright flash that was followed by a gust of warm air. "That's a crap ton of lava dude." said Red as he looked at the lava surrounding him. Spyro landed next to Armored with Sparx right behind him. "Looks like you've improved your landing tremendously." said Armored. "Thanks." said Spyro as he turned around to see a giant volcano that had multiple mines surrounding it. "Boy is it big." said Spyro. "Huh, that explains the name." said Red. "Alright so what's the plan." said Sparx. "Ignitus said that Cynder is holding Manweersmalls as captives and forcing them to work." said Leonidas. "Ew effort." said Sparx. "Can it Sparx." said Spyro. "Fine." sighed Sparx. "Time is running out so we're gonna have to split up." said Leonidas. "I'll go with Spyro." said Armored. "Actually I was planning on having Spyro go alone." said Leonidas. "What, are you crazy"? asked Sparx. "I have to agree with Sparx on this one, I'm just one dragon." said Spyro. "Exactly which means you won't attract as much attention." said Leonidas. "What part of dragon did you not understand"? asked Sparx. "We will free the Manweersmalls and cause a distraction that will keep Cynders forces off of you allowing you to get to Terrador without a lot of interference." said Leonidas.

"Alright, I'll make my way there, come on Sparx." said Spyro. "Try not to die." said Sparx. "I'll do what I can." said Leonidas. After Spyro left Leonidas turned his attention to a group of Manweersmalls that were being escorted by a band of apes. "Permission to engage"? asked Armored. "Permission granted." said Leonidas. "I'll provide cover from up here." said Red as he loaded his crossbow. "Sounds good, Armored you take point." said Leonidas. "Say no more." said Armored who started to make his way down the hill. One of the Manweersmalls tripped causing him to collapse. "I'm so sorry." said the Manweersmalls in a fearful tone as one of the apes pulled out his sword and approached him. "Cynder has no room for the weak." said the ape as he raised his sword to kill the Manweersmall. A sword came bursting through the apes chest causing blood to splatter all over the manweersmall. "Goodnight you son of a bitch." said Armored as he pulled his sword out. "Kill the human"! shouted the ape. A crossbow bolt hit him right between the eyes causing blood to run down his face. "Nice shot Red"! shouted Armored. "Watch out"! shouted Leonidas who threw his dagger at an ape trying to sneak up behind Armored. The dagger lodged itself into the ape's back causing him to scream in pain. Leonidas pulled it out and shoved him to the ground and started stabbing him. "Incoming brute"! shouted Hytech. A green warhammer appeared in Reckers hands as he let out a battle cry. "The bigger they are the harder they fall"! he shouted as he shoulder charged the brute and knocked him on the ground. "No… wait…"! shouted the brute. Recker swung his hammer and smacked the ape in the head. There was a loud crack and the Brute went limp.

Hytech looked at the last ape who was cowering in the corner. He pulled out his spear and approached him. "I… I surrender." pleaded the ape. "This is for the boys back home." said Hytech as he impaled the ape with his spear. Blood dripped from the tip of the spear as the ape slowly slid off of the spear. Armored turned to the Manweersmalls who looked horrified. "It's okay, your safe now." said Armored as he took a step towards them. The Manweersmalls took a step back as Armored approached them. "Hey… I'm not here to hurt you guys." said Armored. The Manweersmalls looked at each other and nodded. "There are still multiple Manweersmalls that need your help. If your really here to help us then help them." said one of the Manweersmalls. "Ooh good idea Exhumor." said one of the Manweersmalls. "Thank you." said Exhumor. The ground shook for a second causing Armored to almost lose his balance. "Boyzitbig is ready to erupt at any second." said Exhumor as he sniffed the air with his long mole like nose. "What is he doing"? asked Red. "They're blind so they use their sense of smell the same way we would use our eyes." said Hytech. "Your friend is a clever one I'll give him that." said Exhumor. "Where can we find the rest of the Manweersmalls"? asked Recker. "Most of them are being held at the heart of the Munitions Forge. The dragon Cynder and her goons have decided to call it the War Forge." said Exhumor. "Then that's where we're headed." said Leonidas. Exhumor pointed at a cave and said, "If you go through that cave and keep going straight you'll reach the War Forge but be careful it's crawling with apes." Leonidas looked at Armored and nodded. "Thank you Exhumor." said Leonidas. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to find my brother Mole Yair." said Exhumor.

The group fought there way through the cave until they eventually reached a large opening that led to a large machine that was surrounded by tables that had weapons and ammo stacked on top of them. Boxes that were overflowing with silver metal were scattered around the large machine. "Hey Armored you see that metal over there"? asked Hytech as he pointed to one of the boxes. "Yeah, what about them"? asked Armored. "I remember reading about them, it's called Kalvun Metal." said Hytech. "That's great Hytech, your point is"? asked Red. "Have you ever wondered how the apes were able to easily cut through armored knights like they were paper? It's because of the metal they use for their swords. It can be used to make swords so sharp that it cuts through armor like butter." said Hytech. "Why didn't the Inquisitors ever try to get their hands on Kalvun Metal"? asked Recker. "Beats me." said Hytech. "Do you happen to have an explanation for the stockpile of guns"? asked Leonidas. "I'm afraid not, however it looks like it's the same design they use for Inquisitor weapons." said Hytech. "Should we take some"? asked Recker. "No, we're going to blow it all to smithereens." said Leonidas.

Before Leonidas could even take a step forward the ground began to shake violently. The lava surrounding the machine began to spew everywhere. "I think the volcano's about to do our job for us." said Armored. The roof began to crumble as the area got hotter and hotter. "We need to move"! shouted Leonidas. The group turned and ran as the ceiling began to cave in behind them. Lava started spewing everywhere as the group ran towards the exit. "Shit"! shouted Red as the entire cave caved in seconds after they ran out. Lava spewed from the tip of the mountain and the surrounding train tracks began to collapse killing any apes that were using it. Lava began shooting out of the ground as the group ran to higher ground. "We are so screwed." said Hytech. "Just keep running"! shouted Leonidas. Armored turned around to see Spyro and Cynder and Ignitus battling it out. "Uh guys, I think we might be in some serious trouble." said Armored as he pointed at Ignitus.

"What the hell is Ignitus doing"!? shouted Leonidas as he watched the two dragons fight. Cynder dodged one of Ignitus's attacks and proceeded to smack him with her tail which knocked him unconscious allowing Cynder to get a firm hold on him. "No, this is bad. This is really bad"! shouted Red. Spyro chased after them but was intercepted by a large green dragon. "That must be Terrador." said Armored as he pointed at the dragon. "Well shit, now she has Ignitus and we are about to die." said Leonidas. Suddenly there was a bright flash and a portal appeared. "Not today we're not. Come on." said Armored as he stepped through the portal. "I'm starting to hate this more and more everyday." said Leonidas.

 **Hey guys it's Cloverfield2001. Please leave a review telling me what you thought about this chapter. I hope it doesn't feel rushed and you guys enjoyed it. Putting that aside it looks like our next stop is Cynders place and boy I can only say that it is going to be crazy so stay tuned for that. The question for this chapter is, What do you think Atrius would think about Armored's progress. Would he be proud, disappointed, both, neither, etc. Feel free to leave a review letting me know what you think.**


	13. The Plan

Chapter 13: The Plan

Armored stepped out of the portal to see two dragons staring at him desperately. "Did you succeed"? asked Volteer nervously. "No we failed miserably." said Armored. "What about Ignitus"? asked Cyril. "He was captured by Cynder." said Leonidas. "Then all hope is lost then." whimpered Volteer. "Not quite." said a green dragon. "Terrador I presume." said Hytech. "That is correct Inquisitor and I must say it has been a long time since I have fought alongside your kind." said Terrador. "Yeah yeah so what's the plan"? asked Sparx. "I say we launch a full scale assault against Cynder." said Cyril. "That would be suicide, perhaps we should send Spyro and the Inquisitors." said Volteer. "No, the Inquisitors would only mess it up." said Cyril. "What makes you say that"? asked Spyro. "Every Time we've failed to stop Cynder the Inquisitors were present. If this is what's left of humanity I wouldn't be surprised if it's extinction bound." said Cyril. "Alright you listen here you reptilian piece of shit. First of all you do not and I mean do not disrespect my men. They have bravely put there lives on the line for something that we could have walked away from. Second of all I don't see you getting of your pompous ass to actually do anything. The reason Ignitus was captured is because he actually decided to do something"! shouted Leonidas.

"Enough"! shouted Terrador. "Cyril that was out of line." said Spyro as he stood next to his new friends. "Spyro is right, if we are even going to stand a chance against Cynder we're going to need their help." said Terrador. "What do you think Volteer"? asked Cyril. "Oh like you care." sneered Volteer. "Alright now that is over with what is the plan"? asked Sparx. "I know where Cynder took him." said Terrador. "Where"? asked Spyro who seemed desperate to find Ignitus. "Woah slow down there young dragon, your not quite ready." said Terrador. "We don't have time." said Spyro. Terrador looked at the others and nodded. "He's being held at Cynder's Lair which is located at a place called Concurrent Skies." said Terrador. "Then let's go pay her a visit." said Sparx. "Wow Sparx I'm loving the go get them attitude." said Red. "I've gotten used to it." said Sparx. "Inquisitors prepare yourself. Spyro come with me, time to put the element of earth to good use." said Terrador as he led him into the dojo.

"Hey Leo, thanks for that back there." said Armored. "Don't mention it." said Leonidas as he sharpened his dagger. "I still want to know why Cynder is collecting those crystals and why she needs all four guardians." said Hytech. "Excuse me Inquisitors, perhaps I can answer that question." said Volteer as he walked into the room. "By all means." said Recker. "Thank you, now tell me, have you ever heard of someone called the Dark Master"? asked Volteer. "No, I don't think so." said Armored. "The Dark Master was a dragon of unimaginable power and was supposed to be the one to lead the dragons into a new age. However the dragon became power hungry and soon became to dangerous so he was casted out." said Volteer. "Sounds tough." said Recker. "Well it only got worse from there, he went on to do horrible things and plagued the dragon realms for some time." said Volteer. "So what did the dragons do about it"? asked Red. "The Ancestors defeated the Dark Master and banished his spirit to The Convexity." said Volteer. "I get the feeling that Cynder is about to change that." said Leonidas. "Indeed, once she drains Ignitus she will be able to open the Convexity and free him." said Volteer. "That's not going to happen." said Spyro as he approached Volteer.

"Alright guys here's the plan. We stick together and fight our way to wherever Ignitus is being held." said Leonidas. "That's not a plan." said Sparx. "Do you have any better ideas"? asked Leonidas. "Well no but… you know what screw you dude." said Sparx. "Right, like I was saying, once we have Ignitus we go after Cynder and take her down once and for all." said Leonidas. "What is she gets the Convexity open"? asked Armored. "We'll improvise." said Leonidas. "Remember that you guys can walk away if you want." said Spyro. "No, we're prepared to do this. For Callum and everyone who lost their lives when Cynder attacked our village." said Armored. "For Callum"! shouted Red. "For Callum"! shouted the others. "Lets go get our boy back." said Leonidas. "You heard him, Terrador open it up"! shouted Armored. Terrador spoke and the the warp gate glowed bright purple. The room filled with a tension that Armored could not quite describe. Armored looked at Spyro and smiled. "I'll see you there." he said before stepping into the portal. "Good luck Inquisitors." said Terrador. "We don't need luck, we have each other." said Leonidas before walking into the portal. "Don't listen to him we'll take the luck." said Red before jumping into the portal. "Later noobs." said Recker before walking into the portal. "Thank you all… for everything." said Hytech as he stepped into the portal.

There was bright flash that blinded Armored for a second but when his vision returned to normal he saw that in front of him stood a large black structure that was surrounded by Apes and monsters. The sky was pitch black and the sound of thunder filled the air. "You boys ready"? asked Leonidas. "Let's do this." said Armored as he pulled out his sword. "Wait where's Spyro"? asked Red. "Right behind you." said Spyro as he landed behind the group. "Why don't you guys ever take me anywhere nice"? asked Sparx. "What do you mean, this place is my dream vacation spot." said Recker. "Really"? asked Red. "Yeah, I've got Apes to exact vengeance upon and don't even get me started on the lighting. It's perfect to capture the moment." said Recker. "Thank you for that inspiring thought Recker." said Red. "Don't mention it." said Recker. Armored looked over to see a white ape staring right at them. "Uh guys… we might want to get moving." said Armored. "Kill the humans"! shouted the ape. "Do you want to do the honor Leo"? asked Armored. "Stand fast Inquisitors"! shouted Leonidas.

 **Hey guys Cloverfield2001 here! Man I can't wait to start working on the next chapter and I definitely can't wait to hear what your reaction was because I can promise you this, the next chapter is going to be crazy. Special thanks to DragonGuyGTO for his support it means a lot. If you want a shout out leave a review and who knows you might just get a shout out. Another special thanks to DragonLover2468 for his support it means a lot and I look forward to bringing you all more chapter for you guys to enjoy in the future. The question for this chapter is, which character in this new crew can you most relate with? I hope you all have an amazing rest of your day and stay tuned for more!**


	14. Fallen Friend

Chapter 14: Fallen Friend

"Red take care of this guy." said Leonidas. Red pulled out his crossbow and shot the ape in the head. "He's down." said Red. "Good let's take care of the rest of these jokers." said Leonidas. The group charged towards the waiting enemies protecting the gates to Cynder's lair with their weapons drawn. Armored jumped and stabbed an ape in the chest. A large creature made of stone turned around and looked at Leonidas. "Come and get it big guy." said Leonidas as he unsheathed his daggers. The creature swung at him but Leonidas rolled out of the way and jammed one of his daggers into the creatures back. Leonidas looked over to see Hytech stabbing apes left and right with his spear. He took his other dagger and stabbed the creature into the chest causing it to collapse and fall apart. He picked up his daggers and ran towards Armored who was busy cutting down a small group of apes. "How are you doing"? asked Leonidas.

Armored wiped the blood off of his helmet and looked at Leonidas. "I'm doing just dandy boss." said Armored as he stabbed another ape. "Good to hear." said Leonidas. There was a bright flash followed by a loud explosion. Armored looked over to see Red holding a glowing bow. Dead apes surrounded him. "I really hate apes… I really do." muttered Red. Spyro turned to a winged beast and fired a small green orb that spawned a tornado that ate up surrounding enemies. "Holy crap that's impressive." said Armored. Spyro turned to a cowering ape and rammed him against a wall causing the ape to go limp.

Armored looked around to see that the area was now littered with the corpses of different enemies. "I think thats all of them." said Armored. "I hope so, now let's go find Ignitus." said Spyro. Armored looked over to see a large black door that had a head that closely resembled Cynder engraved on it. "Talk about an ego." said Sparx. "Recker get this door open." said Leonidas. Recker pried the door open allowing the group entry. "Nice one beefcake." said Red. "Watch it." grunted Recker. The room was large and dark as small candles hung from the walls. The ceiling was black and white and resembled a checker pattern. "Cynder has a sick sense of fashion." said Armored. "Your telling me, Cynder honey this really isn't capturing your evil agenda." said Red. "Shut up." said Armored. "Copy." chuckled Red. "Spyro you take point." said Leonidas. "I'm on it." said Spyro as he walked down the hall towards another room that was almost pitch black. "It's all…." before Spyro could finish his sentence a large orb with legs smacked him. "Ah what the heck is that"! shouted Red. "Who cares! Kill it"! shouted Sparx.

Armored charged towards it and cut one of its legs off causing it to collapse to the floor allowing Recker to smash it with his hammer. "Look out"! shouted Sparx as he pointed to another one that was standing behind Leonidas. Leonidas spun around and jammed his dagger into the center of the orb causing it to become lifeless. "We don't have time for this"! shouted Armored. "Agreed." said Leonidas. "So what's the plan"! shouted Spyro. "Run for it"! yelled Leonidas. The group ran down the hallway that led to a large door. "Alright, someone help me get this…" Before Leonidas could finish the door shattered which sent Leonidas flying into a wall. Leonidas collapsed to the floor. He looked up to see a giant white brute standing there laughing. "Leo look at your helmet." said Armored. Leonidas took off his helmet to see that the left side had been dented. Blood started to drip off of his forehead and hit the floor. He placed his hand on his face and when he removed it his hand was soaked with blood. "Asshole cut me." growled Leonidas.

Spyro stared at the brute and smiled. "I've got this one." said Spyro. Spyro jumped up and extended his wings. "Get to cover"! shouted Armored. There was a bright flash and the ape was no more. Rocks littered the floor and the walls were badly damaged. "Holy crap you showed him." gasped Red. "No time for flattering each other boys, we need to keep moving." said Leonidas. The group made there way towards an elevator when suddenly a large barred gate came down causing Leonidas to become separated from the others. "Shit, Leonidas are you okay"? asked Armored. Before Leonidas could answer the sound of apes screeching and laughing filled the room. "Armored give me your hand." said Leonidas. "Why"? asked Armored. "Please." said Leonidas. Armored put his hand through the bar. Leonidas took off his amulet and looked at it one last time. "This amulet is said to allow it's user to pass through the hottest of flames. Use it well Epsilon." said Leonidas as he placed it in Armoreds hand. "Leonidas what the hell are you doing"? asked Armored. "You need to stop Cynder, don't let her succeed." said Leonidas. "No, I'm not leaving you." said Armored. "These are your men now Inquisitor. Bring them to glory and avenge everyone we lost." said Leonidas. Leonidas turned around to see a large group of apes approaching him. "Get out of here." said Leonidas as he pulled out his daggers.

"No… No… Leo no"! shouted Armored. "Go"! yelled Leonidas. Recker and Hytech grabbed Armored and began to drag him towards the elevator. "No"! he screamed. Leonidas turned and cut down an ape who swung his sword at him. A blade came piercing through Leonidas's stomach causing him to fall to his knees. "Is that the best you got you stupid monkeys"? asked Leonidas. Another ape walked up to him and cut his head clean off. "LEO"! shouted Armored. Two apes jumped down on to the elevator and laughed at the group. Armoreds arm glowed bright purple as a purple blade appeared in his hand. "I'll kill you"! shouted Armored as he shoved Recker and Hytech to the floor. He ran towards the two apes while letting out a war cry. An ape swung his sword at Armored but Armored quickly dodged and cut the apes arm clean off and then proceeded to stab the ape. He turned and cut the other ape in half. "My name is Armored! Son of Atrius"! shouted Armored as blood dripped from his armor. The sword disappeared and Armored fell to his knees. "I'm so sorry." he sobbed. "Armored… I'm so sorry." said Spyro. "Don't be… It's Cynder who is going to be sorry when I'm done with her." said Armored.

 **Hey guys Cloverfield2001 here! Like I said this chapter was going to be crazy! I can't wait to start working on the next chapter since you guys seemed to be excited for the group to face off against Cynder. I hope this chapter didn't feel too rushed and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter it would mean so much. Special thanks to FeminineFamine for their support it means so much. If you have left a comment on an earlier chapter don't worry you will get a shout out. The question for today is how do you guys feel about what just happened? What was your reaction? Anyway that's all I have, stay tuned for the showdown between our heros and Cynder.**


	15. Cynder

Chapter 15: Cynder

Armored pulled off his helmet and looked at Red who had tears running down his face. "There was nothing we could have done." sniffled Hytech as he placed his hand on Red's shoulder. "That was brutal." said Sparx. "Hush Sparx, let them mourn." said Spyro who approached Armored to comfort him. "Hey, I promise you that Leonidas's death will not be in vain." said Spyro. Armored put his arm around Spyro and hugged him. "Thank you." he sniffled. Armored put the amulet around his neck and placed his helmet back on. He stood up to look at his men who were still trying to pull themselves back together. "Inquisitors… we may have lost our brother but it is up to us to make sure his death wasn't in vain. It is up to us to save Ignitus. It is up to us to save the realms." said Armored. "He's right." said Recker who had a sad tone. "The realms are counting on us. Ignitus is counting on us. I don't know about you guys but I don't plan to let him down." said Armored. The others stood in silence for a moment. "Will you fight by my side tonight"!? shouted Armored. "Al Manero"! shouted Recker. "Al Manero"! shouted Red. Armored looked at Hytech. "Al Manero brother." he said as he pulled out his spear. "Al Manero Inquisitors"! shouted Armored. "What the hell does Al Manero mean"? asked Sparx. "It means to victory." said Hytech. "In what language"? asked Sparx. "Karano, it's an old language that the very first Inquisitors used to speak." said Hytech. "Cool." said Sparx.

The elevator took them to the roof where a giant black dragon stood watching over a large red dragon who was shackled. Standing next to the black dragon were two large brutes who were armed with warhammers. "I'm sorry are we interrupting something"? asked Sparx. Cynder turned her attention from Ignitus and stared at the group with a look of annoyance. "Actually, we were just wrapping things up. As for you guys, you guys have been a nuisance for far to long. That ends now." said Cynder. "Run Spyro"! shouted Ignitus. "Silence"! hissed Cynder. "Not tonight." said Spyro. "So be it little dragon." said Cynder. She looked at the two apes who were waiting for approval with eagerness. "Kill them." said Cynder. A purple blade appeared in Armoreds hand as he charged towards the brutes. One of the brutes swung at Armored who rolled out of the way and chopped the brutes arm off causing it the scream in pain. He then jammed his blade into the wounded brute's chest. The other brute tried to get the drop on Armored but was knocked off the edge of the roof by Spyro. "Thanks." said Armored as he pulled the blade out of the brute. Blood dripped from the purple blade as Armored pointed it at Cynder.

"It's too late, you can't stop what's about to happen." laughed Cynder. "We'll see about that." said Armored as he charged towards her. She swung her tail and smacked Armored causing him to go flying backwards. She picked up the glowing red orb that was hovering above Ignitus and flew away. "Come back here you asshole we're just getting started"! shouted Recker. Hytech helped Armored back on his feet while Spyro checked on Ignitus. "You came… why"? asked Ignitus who sounded weak. "I wasn't going to leave you to die." said Spyro. "It's too late, we're all as good as dead." said Ignitus. "What do you mean"? asked Spyro. "She has all she needs to free her master… we have failed young one. It's over." said Ignitus. "No, we can still stop her! Where is she headed"? asked Spyro. "The Convexity." said Ignitus. "The what"? asked Armored. "The Convexity, it's where Malefor… or at least a part of him is being held." said Ignitus. "Then that's where we're headed." said Spyro. "Spyro there is something you should know about Cynder." said Ignitus. "What, that she's big, scary, sexy… wait did I just say that"? asked Sparx. "Recker get him out of those shackles." said Armored. "I'm on it." said Recker as he smashed the shackles with his battleaxe.

"Thank you Inquisitor." said Ignitus. "Don't mention it." said Recker. "You were saying"? asked Spyro. "Cynder is like you." said Ignitus. "What does that even mean"? asked Red. "The night of the raid all of the eggs were destroyed… well all of them except for two." said Ignitus. "Me and Cynder." said Spyro. "The dark master wanted to destroy all the eggs to prevent the birth of the purple dragon but he was also conflicted." said Ignitus. "Conflicted"? asked Armored. "He needed a dragon to do his bidding and free him from the Convexity." said Ignitus. "So they took Cynder." said Hytech. "That's messed up." said Red. "Indeed." said Ignitus. "What about her appearance? Why does she look like that"? asked Spyro. "She was twisted by the dark masters sinister magic. They turned her into a killer… a puppet that is incapable of feeling any emotion." said Ignitus. "So she's only a child? Armored this might complicate things." said Hytech. "I'm well aware of that." said Armored. "Then what are going to do"? asked Hytech. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." said Armored. "Wait, where's Leonidas"? asked Ignitus. "He didn't make it." said Red. "I'm sorry for your loss, there will be time to mourn for him later. If you plan to stop Cynder you need to get to the Convexity." said Ignitus. There was a bright flash and a large portal appeared in the sky.

"How the hell are we supposed to get inside of that"? asked Recker. "Get on my back, I can get you guys close enough for it to suck you in." said Ignitus. "Are you sure your up for that"? asked Armored. "I guess we're going to find out." said Ignitus. The group quickly mounted on top of Ignitus who grunted as he took a step towards the edge. "Won't you get sucked in too"? asked Red. "I can withstand it's pull." said Ignitus as he expanded his wings. He jumped off of the edge and took flight. "Oh my God we're flying! This is amazing"! shouted Red. Ignitus flew towards the portal with Spyro right beside him. As they got closer to the portal the wind began to pick up and it felt like something them was sucking them in. "This is as close as I can get." said Ignitus. "So what do we do now"? asked Armored. "Jump." said Ignitus. "Are you crazy"? asked Armored. "There is no time to explain. I need you to trust me." said Ignitus. Armored took a deep breath and nodded. He stood up and jumped. There was a gust of wind and before Armored could process what was happening he was lying on a floated platform in a place that he had never seen the likes of.

Stars surrounded him and it seemed like it went on forever. Platforms floated around and seemed to form a path that led to a large platform that had what appeared to be a gateway of some kind in the middle. A large creature flew past Armored which caught Armored off guard. "What are you supposed to be"? asked Armored the creature let out a loud roar and went back to carelessly flying around. "Good talk… glad we had it." said Armored. "Where are we"? asked Red. "I think this is the Convexity." said Hytech. "It's a lot bigger than I thought it would be." said Recker. "It's beautiful." said Spyro. "Where is our good friend Cynder"? asked Sparx. There was a loud roar. "We get it buddy." said Red. "That wasn't the creature." said Armored. Cynder flew past the platform that the group was standing on. "There she is"! shouted Spyro. Cynder flew towards the main platform and landed. "Let's get moving." said Armored as he stepped onto another platform. "Armored I don't want to leave this platform… besides that looks really unsafe." said Red. "Don't look down." said Armored. "Easy for you to say." said Red. "We don't have time for this, we need to get moving." said Recker who picked up Red and followed Armored.

The group made there way to the main platform where Cynder stood with a sinister grin. "You guys again"? she asked. "Ready to go round two you edgy serpent"? asked Armored as a purple blade appeared in his hand. "You first." taunted Cynder. "Stand fast Inquisitors"! shouted Armored. Armored charged towards Cynder who swung her tail at Armored who blocked it with his sword. "Recker your up"! shouted Armored. Cynder turned around to see Recker charging at her with a green warhammer. She shielded herself with her wings. Recker struck Cynder causing her to yell in pain. She expanded her wings causing Armored and Recker to go flying backwards. Spyro opened his mouth allowing flames to come shooting out. Cynder yelled in pain as she stepped away from the flames. "Wait… where are the other two"? asked Cynder. "Right behind you Nessie." said Hytech who smacked Cynder with the blunt side of his spear.

She gave Hytech a look of pure rage and fired a black beam at Hytech which caused him to retreat. A beam of electricity hit Cynder which caused her to twitch a little bit. "Shocking isn't it." said Sparx. Cynder roared which caused Sparx to scream in fear. A glowing yellow arrow lodged itself into Cynders back causing her to scream in pain. "I'll kill all of you"! she shouted. She turned around and smacked Red with her tail. "Hey Cynder, let's settle this dragon to dragon." said Spyro as he fired a ice spike at Cynder which she blocked with her wing. She fired another beam at Spyro which he quickly dodged. Spyro opened his mouth and a large green stone went flying towards Cynder which she quickly knocked away with her tail. "Form up." said Armored. Cynder looked at the group and fired a beam that sent the group flying in different directions. She turned her attention to Armored who was crawling towards his sword. She laughed and approached him. "I remember you, your the boy from that village. I must say you've come a long way. It's a shame this is how it ends." said Cynder. "Go to hell." groaned Armored. She knocked the sword away with her tail while laughing. "Hush worm, it's time for you rest." said Cynder. She raised her hand to deliver a fatal blow to Armored but stopped when Spyro called her name. "Don't you ever get tired of failing little dragon"? asked Cynder with an amused look. Spyro simply smiled and closed his eyes. He jumped and expanded his wings. He began to glow bright purple. "Oh crap." said Red. There was a bright flash which was followed by the sound of Cynder yelling in pain.

When Armored's vision returned to normal he saw Cynder lying on the ground except something was different. Hytech gasped when he saw a small black dragon that looked the same age as Spyro lying on the ground. "Ignitus was right." said Spyro. Armored rose to his feet and picked up his blade. "Armored I want you to think about this." said Hytech. Armored approached Cynder who was out cold. "Armored she had no choice… you heard what Ignitus said. She was a puppet." said Spyro. Armored looked at Cynder for a long moment and sighed. He turned to Spyro to say something but was interrupted when the structure in the middle of the platform came to life. "We were too late"! shouted Hytech. Armored felt the structure tugging at him. "We need to get out of here"! shouted Red. "What about Cynder"? asked Hytech. "Spyro get her back to the dragon temple"! shouted Armored as he tried to fight the force that was trying to suck them in. Cynder started to slide towards the structure. "Spyro let's leave the evil chick and get the heck out of here." said Sparx. "No, I'm not leaving her." said Spyro. "Come on"! groaned Sparx. Spyro quickly caught Cynder and started to make his way towards the portal. "Now we can go." said Spyro. "Finally." said Sparx.

Armored and the others made there way to the platform while trying to keep their footing. The platforms dispersed before they could reach them which left the Inquisitors stranded in the Convexity. "Great now what do we do"! shouted Red. "I guess this is what they mean by a one way trip." said Recker. Before Armored could say anything he felt a tug that caused him to collapse and slide towards the structure. "Catch him"! shouted Hytech who attempted to catch Armored but ended up collapsing as well. Armored slammed his sword into the ground allowing him to hold on to it as the structure tried to suck him in. As the group struggled to keep their footing Armored noticed the portal in the sky was now closing. "We're going to die here." said Armored. "Damn it." said Recker. "Is it just me or is the force that is trying to suck us in getting stronger and stronger." said Hytech. "Inquisitors, this looks like this is it. I wanted to let you all know that this has been one heck of an adventure and I'm glad I got to experience it with you guys." said Armored. "Same here buddy." said Red. "It's been an honor." said Hytech. "I wouldn't mind doing this again." said Recker. "Of course you wouldn't." sighed Red. There was a bright flash and a white portal appeared. "Guys, looks like one of the guardians pulled through." laughed Red. "Heck yeah, now thats what I'm talking about." cheered Recker. Recker struggled to get to his feet but when he did he bolted towards the portal and jumped in. "Red your up." said Armored. Red stood up and ran towards the portal and jumped in. "Armored you promise you'll be right behind me"? asked Hytech. "I promise, now let's get out of here." said Armored. Hytech quickly got up and ran into the portal.

Armored tried to stand up but the force that was trying to suck him in was too strong. Armored pulled his sword out of the ground and crawled towards the portal. As Armored got closer the force got stronger and stronger. "I'm not dying today." grunted Armored. Armored was only a few inches from the portal when he heard a laugh that made him shudder in fear. "I need to get out of here." said Armored. Armored quickly got on his knees and looked back at the structure which was glowing brighter. "Time to go home." he said before turning his attention back to the portal. He took a deep breath and lunged into the portal.

 **Hey guys Cloverfield2001 here, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I have to say that I was really looking forward to this part and I can assure you that it will be rare that you will find a chapter this long. I want to thank you all for your support it means so much and really gives me the encouragement I need to keep this story going so thank you so much for that. This chapters dedication goes out to Spylora. Thank you so much for your support. Please leave a review letting me know what you thought of the story so far. What part of the story was your favorite so far and why? Leave a review letting me know and who knows you might find yourself getting a dedication. Well that's all I have for today. Have a great rest of your day!**


	16. Heading Home

Chapter 16: Headed Home

There was a bright flash followed by an ominous laugh that made Armoreds skin crawl. The laughter finally stopped and when Armored opened his eyes he found himself standing in the middle of a forest. Armored turned around to see that the others were still trying to get there bearings. "I'm never going to get use to that." said Red as he stumbled towards a tree. "Looks like the guardians were off." said Hytech. "What makes you say that"? asked Recker. "What do you think? We aren't currently standing inside of a temple are we"? asked Hytech. "Alright I get the idea." said Recker. "Did anyone notice anything strange"? asked Armored. "Other than what happened in the Convexity, no. Why do you ask"? asked Red. Armored shook his head. "Don't worry about it." said Armored. "Whatever you say boss." said Red. "Wait, I recognize this place." said Hytech. "Where are we"? asked Armored. "We're not far from the temple." said Hytech. "Finally some good news." said Recker. "Red try to get a vantage point." said Armored as he pointed to the tallest tree he could find. "I'm on it." said Red as he made his way up the tree.

When Red made it to the top he let out a loud whistle. "What do you see"!? shouted Recker. "We aren't far. I'm guessing a five minute walk"! replied Red. "Which direction we headed"!? asked Hytech. "South"! replied Red as he started to climb down the tree. "Alright, we're headed south then." said Armored. The group made there way through the forest until they reached a large stone door that was all to familiar. "Didn't Ignitus say something to open it"? asked Red. "Open." said Armored. The door lay silent and motionless as the group tried different pass phrases. "Why don't we just try knocking"? asked Recker. "You know what Recker, thats a good question." said Armored. "Would you like to do the honors Recker"? asked Hytech. "Gladly." laughed Recker as he stepped towards the door. He stood there for a moment before knocking on it. There was a moment of silence when suddenly the door opened and the group was greeted by four dragons who were ready to attack. "Hey it's just us"! shouted Armored. Ignitus looked at the group with shock as the others stood there in awe. "Your alive… but how"? asked Ignitus. "We put that portal you opened for us to good use. Thanks for that by the way." said Armored. "What are you talking about, we never opened a portal." said Volteer. Armored looked at the others who seemed equally as confused as the guardians were. "What do you mean you never opened a portal"? asked Hytech. "The portal would simply fall apart if we tried to open it in the Convexity. Heck we nearly pushed it to it's limit when we sent you guys to Cynder's lair." said Cyril. "Wait so if you didn't open the portal… then who did"? asked Armored. "That is a question for another time young Inquisitor." said Ignitus. "I fear that there are stronger forces at play." said Terrador. "Oh hush you old rock." said Cyril.

"Where's Spyro? Did he make it back"? asked Armored. "Yes, as a matter of fact he's been worried about you guys." said Ignitus. "Really"? asked Armored. "Yes." said Ignitus. "Can you take us to him"? asked Armored. "Of course but first I must know, were you guys successful in stopping Cynder from bringing back the Dark Lord"? asked Ignitus nervously. "I honestly have no idea." said Armored. The dragons looked at each other hesitantly. "Well it's better than no. I suppose only time will tell." said Ignitus. "Agreed." said Terrador. The dragons led the group inside where a young purple dragon was talking to his glowing companion. Spyro turned around and gasped when he saw the group standing there. "Your alive"! Spyro shouted in glee as he ran towards Armored. "We thought you guys were toast." said Sparx. "We almost were but someone pulled off a sick magic trick and saved our asses." said Red. "I really thought you guys were gone." said Spyro. Armored patted Spyro on the head and said, "We're not going anywhere little buddy. That's a promise." said Armored. "Oh that reminds me! Cynder look who's back"! shouted Spyro. Armored glanced over to see a young black dragon who was peaking through one of the doorways. Armored stood up and approached the young dragon.

Cynder looked up at Armored with a look of uncertainty. Red looked over to see Hytech reaching for his spear. Armored bent down on one knee and looked Cynder dead in the eye and said, "I know it wasn't your fault." Cynder looked at Armored for a long second and shook her head. "Entire race is on my conscience, don't tell me what isn't and is my fault." said Cynder before running away. Armored stood up to go after her but was stopped by Ignitus. "She's still processing everything that's happened. She needs some time." said Ignitus. "I understand." said Armored. "Well that's all well and good but I must ask, when is she leaving"? asked Cyril. "She's not. I failed her once, I will not fail her again." said Ignitus. "Ignitus we are hiding Gaul's greatest weapon. This is an act of suicide"! protested Cyril. "I say we put it to a vote then." said Ignitus. "Fine, I say we remove her from the temple before it's too late." said Cyril. "Volteer what do you think"? asked Ignitus. "I say we give the young dragon a chance." said Volteer who gave Cyril a smug look. "Terrador back me up here"! exclaimed Cyril. "I agree with Volteer and Ignitus, We failed to protect her once, we will not make that mistake again." said Terrador. "You are all insane, perhaps our human friends here have a few brain cells they can spare." said Cyril. "Sorry bud, we're all out." said Armored. Ignitus looked at Spyro and nodded. "I suppose we already know how you feel about all of this." said Ignitus. "It's the least we can do." said Spyro. "For once I agree with Cyril this is crazy." said Sparx. "Save it little lantern, it's already decided I suppose." groaned Cyril. "That is correct." said Ignitus. Armored approached Ignitus and placed his hand on his arm. "What happens now"? asked Armored. "We rest."

 **Hey guys Cloverfield2001 here! Man has it been a crazy ride and it's only just beginning. Sorry this chapter took so long but it's finally here. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Special thanks to Dragon Of Mystery for his support it means so much. If you didn't get a shout out this chapter but left a review don't panic you might be in the next chapter. If you would like to receive a shout out in the upcoming chapters feel free to leave a review! The question for this chapter is, What do you think Cynder's feelings towards Armored and his friends are? Scared? Anger? Leave a review letting me know what you think. Thank you so much for stopping by and I hope you enjoy the rest of your day!**


	17. Epsilon

Chapter 17: Epsilon

Weeks passed and the group trained and trained while Spyro waited for his abilities to return to him. Cynder slowly got used to her new situation but still felt uneasy around her new allies. Hytech tried to make her feel as welcome as possible while Recker and Red continued to train. As for Armored, Armored still felt guilty for the loss of his friend Leonidas. He would often be seen sitting in his room, staring at the amulet that was given to him. The others were still getting over the loss of their friend but it seemed to hit Armored the most. He would often call out for Leonidas in his sleep before waking up in a cold sweat. Armored often found himself wondering how he was going to lead the others while trying to overcome this feeling of guilt that haunted him.

One morning Armored was standing on the balcony that overlooked the surrounding area. "It's beautiful isn't it"? asked Ignitus. "Yeah… yeah it sure is." said Armored as he watched the sun rise. "You know, me and my mate used to watch the sunrise every morning and dream of the future." said Ignitus. "Really"? asked Armored. "Yeah, we often dreamed of having a clutch to call our own." said Ignitus. "Why didn't you"? asked Armored. "She died… she was taken from me by a human." said Ignitus. "An Inquisitor"? asked Armored. "He was a normal man who had a feeling of rage living inside of him." said Ignitus. "Why"? asked Armored. "Who knows? Tell me Armored, why do people do bad things? Why do people do good things? Why even bother helping others even if it means putting yourself at risk"? asked Ignitus. "I don't know why people do bad things but the reason people do good things is because it's the right thing to do." said Armored. "Exactly, Leonidas was killed doing the right thing." said Ignitus. "What do you mean"? asked Armored. "He died so others may live." said Ignitus. "I just wish that there was another way." said Armored.

"Sometimes there isn't another way, Leonidas is a hero because he put others above himself. That was his choice." said Ignitus. "I watched him die… it's my fault Ignitus." said Armored. "No, You couldn't have done anything to change his actions. You don't need to feel guilt for his bravery." said Ignitus. Armored stood there for a moment before letting out a sigh. "I suppose you're right." said Armored. "These men need a leader. They need someone they can count on. They need you." said Ignitus. "Your right, I can't fail them. They're counting on me." said Armored. "Indeed." said Ignitus. "Ignitus I'm sorry about… well you know." said Armored. "It was a long time ago." said Ignitus. "Thanks Ignitus, for everything." said Armored. "Don't mention it, now return to your men Epsilon." said Ignitus. Armored smiled and nodded.

Red was thrown across the dojo while Hytech slowly got back up. "Everyone okay"? asked Recker as he looked at the giant dragon that was standing in front of them. "Besides getting thrown around I'm good." said Red as a bow appeared in his hand. "Try doing that new thing." said Hytech. "Sound's good, Hytech build me a barrier"! shouted Red. Hytech's hand glowed orange and a glowing wall appeared in front of Red. "Thanks." shouted Red. "Hurry, I can't hold it"! shouted Hytech. Red aimed his bow and pulled the arrow all the way back. He held it until it began to glow brighter and brighter. "Firing"! shouted Red as he released the arrow. The wall disappeared and the arrow exploded as it hit the dragon. The dragon roared in anger as it swung its tail at Red. Red rolled out of the way as the tail approached him. "You guys starting without me"? said a voice. Recker turned around to see Armored standing there with a glowing purple sword in his right hand and a normal sword in his other hand. "It's about time." laughed Recker. "Recker axe this guy how his day is going. Red I need you to pelt this guy with arrows until you find a weak point. Hytech can you give me some stairs"? asked Armored. "Sure." said Hytech as his hand glowed bright orange. A glowing thing of stairs appeared. Armored ran up the stairs and jumped off. He slammed his glowing sword into the ground causing a massive shockwave that injured the dragon. "Hey Armored I found that weak spot"! shouted Red. "Where at"? asked Armored. "It's on his back." said Red. "Alright Red, I need you to shoot him in the back with a charged shot. Recker get yourself boosted and finish him off after Red shoots him." said Armored.

Recker fell to his knees and muttered something as his warhammer glowed brighter and brighter. "I'm firing"! shouted Red as he released his arrow. The arrow exploded as it hit the dragon in the back causing it to shriek in pain. Recker opened his eyes and charged at the dragon. He slammed his warhammer into the dragon's back causing the dragon to let out one last shriek before collapsing. Armored approached the dragon and drove his sword into the dragon's head causing it explode into a puff of smoke. "Good work team." said Armored. "Thanks." said Red as he tried to catch his breath. "It's good to have you back sir." said Recker. "It's good to be back." said Armored. "Ignitus talked to you didn't he"? laughed Hytech. "Yep." said Armored. "He's very wise." said Red. "You can say that again." said Recker. "Guy's I wanted to apologize for my behavior over the past couple of weeks. I know we've all been coping with our loss but it's no excuse for me to fail my duty. It's no excuse for me to fail you guys." said Armored. "It's all good man, we understand." said Red as placed his hand on Armored's shoulder. "Thanks Red." said Armored. "Now enough talking, let's grab something to eat. I'm starving." said Red.

 **Hey guys Cloverfield2001 here! I hope you guys enjoyed reading the chapter. I had a lot of fun creating it. Sorry for the long wait but fear not the chapter is here now and there are more to come as we continue our journey. Special thanks to ChocoDrake for their support. If you left a comment in the past and haven't gotten a shout out yet fear not your time will come. Feel free to leave a review. The question for this chapter is what is your view on the character Armored? Leave a review letting me know what you think, it would be greatly appreciated. That's all I have for today so without further delay have a wonderful rest of your day and thank you for stopping by.**


	18. The Attack

Chapter 18: The Attack

That following night Armored slept soundly until he was rudely awaken by Red who grabbed him and shook him violently. "Armored you need to wake up man"! he yelled. "What the… Red"? asked Armored who was still half asleep. "Sorry to wake you but you need to get up man." said Red. Armored looked over at the open window to see that it was still dark. "Dude go back to bed." yawned Armored as he slumped back down. "Armored seriously you need to get up"! snapped Red. "Screw off." yawned Armored. "Spyro and Cynder are gone." said Red. Armoreds eyes widened as he registered what he just heard. "What did you say"? asked Armored. "Spyro and Cynder are gone." said Red. "What about Sparx"? asked Armored as he put his jacket on. "He's gone too." said Red. "Damn, this can't be good." said Armored. "Hytech and Recker are tearing this place apart to find them but so far nothing." said Red.

As if waiting for his que Hytech came stumbling into Armored's room. "Slept recently." said Armored as he looked at Hytech who had large bags under his eyes. "Screw you bud, you don't share a room with someone who screams in his sleep." snapped Hytech. "Hey it's not my fault." said Red. "What are you guys going off about"? asked Armored. "You see Armored I've been having this nightmare where this is this talking sponge who keeps trying to get me to do really stupid stuff. Well tonight I had a dream where Spyro had me collect gems all day and the worst part was that he was voiced by the sponge." said Red who had a horrified look on his face. "Hytech what the hell is he talking about"? asked Armored. "Just ignore him, it's what I do." said Hytech. "Screw you dude." grunted Red. "Enough! Where is Recker"? asked Armored. "Right here." said Recker as he walked into the room. "Any luck"? asked Hytech. "I haven't found anything." said Recker. "What about the Guardians? Do they know"? asked Armored. "Yeah, they're busy checking the temple." said Recker. "What if they're not in the temple"? asked Armored. The group stood silently before Hytech buried his face in his hands. "Dear God we are not on our game today." groaned Hytech. "I can see that. Come on, let's go find our dragons." yawned Armored.

The group made their way down the hallway until they reached the main room. "Okay Hytech, you come with me. Red and Recker, you guys look around outside." said Armored. Before Red could say anything there was a loud explosion. Armored turned around to see that there was a massive hole in the ceiling. "What the hell"? said Armored. Apes began to pour through the opening. There was another loud explosion which made Red jump. Armored turned around to see a bunch of apes pouring through an opening in the wall. "We're under attack"! shouted Armored. "Nice observation sir." grumbled Red. "Shut up." snapped Armored. A purple sword appeared in his hand and he charged towards the apes. "Kill them all"! screamed one of the apes. Armored stabbed one of them before spinning around and chopping off the head of an ape trying to sneak up behind him. "Do you think they found Spyro"? asked Recker as he shoulder charged one of the apes. "Why don't you ask them." said Hytech. "Spyro will have to wait, we need to get to the armory." said Armored. "What are you up to"? asked Hytech. "We need to drive the apes back." said Armored.

Red paused for a moment and said, "Does anyone else smell smoke"? Armored turned around to see that one of the hallways was engulfed in flames. "We need to move"! shouted Armored. As the group fought there way through hordes of apes and climbed over pieces of debris they finally reached the armory. "Gear up, Recker try to hold them back while we get suited up." said Armored as he passed Recker a battleaxe. "I'll try to buy you as much time as I can." said Recker. Armored quickly put on his armor while Recker cut down any apes stupid enough to approach him. "How do you think the Guardians are doing"? asked Red as he put his helmet on. "I don't know Red, I hope they're still in one piece." said Armored as he grabbed his sword off of the table. "You good Hytech"? asked Armored. "Yeah I'm all set." said Hytech as he picked up his spear. The wall behind them exploded and groups of armored apes came pouring in. "Hytech what are our chances of survival"? asked Red. "I rather not get into statistics right now." said Hytech. "Kill the humans"! shouted one of the apes. Armored tightened his grip on his sword as he stared the apes in the eye. "Inquisitors engage"! shouted Armored. Then all hell broke loose.

Armored attempted to stab one of the apes in the chest but the blade simply bounced off. "It's the metal from the forge." said Hytech. "I can see that Hytech." said Armored as he blocked one of their attacks. "Aim for the exposed areas." said Hytech as he jammed his spear into the apes neck. Armored dodged one of the apes attacks before proceeding to jam his sword into its weak point. The ape howled in pain before collapsing. There was another explosion that caused the entire room to shake. "Red would you care to pitch in"? asked Armored. "I have a long range weapon for the love of God what do you want me to do with it? Smack them"? shouted Red. Hytech picked up two hooks and passed them to Red. "Use these." said Hytech. Red grabbed the hooks and stabbed one of the apes with one while blocking the attack of another one. Recker let out a war cry as he picked up one of the apes and slammed it on the ground causing it to howl in pain. Recker began to stomp on it's head until there was a loud crack. "Jeez Recker." gasped Red. "There is no time to dwell on what needed to be done." said Recker. "Red you can use those hooks to reach high places." said Armored. "So"? asked Red. "I need you to make your way outside and climb to good vantage point." said Armored. "Say no more, I'm on it." said Red. Red made his way to the opening in the wall and began to climb.

"What about us? What do we do"? asked Recker. "We need to find Ignitus." said Armored. Hytech opened his mouth to say something when Recker yelled, "Incoming"! Recker proceeded to tackle Hytech. Armored looked over to see that a torch had been thrown through the opening. Fire began to spread around the room. "On your feet men, we're moving." said Armored. As Armored stepped into the hallway to see that it was nearly consumed by fire. Debris littered the area. There was another loud explosion that caused the building to shake. "Looks like we're not going down this hallway anytime soon." said Recker. There was a moment of silence that was quickly interrupted by the sound of another explosion. "Let's keep moving." said Armored. The group fought there way through the hallways until they reached the main hall where a blue dragon was doing his best to put out the raging fire. "Cyril behind you"! shouted Hytech. Cyril spun around and smacked an ape with his tail. "Thanks for the heads up. Speaking of head's you should do a head count. It appears not all of your chaps are present and accounted for Armored." said Cyril. Before Armored could say anything Red fell through the roof. "Ah there's the other one." said Cyril who caught Red and safely placed him on the ground. "Sup guys." said Red.

"Nice entrance." said Recker. "Thanks, I've been working on that one for a while." laughed Red. "Red what did you see out there"? asked Armored. "It's not pretty, the apes have air superiority and the entire building looks like the planets fireplace." said Red. "How many were there"? asked Recker. "Hundreds, maybe thousands." said Red. "It appears that you guys really pissed off our good friend Gaul." said Cyril. "Hey Spyro helped." said Red. "Can it, we need to find the other Guardians and find a good position to hold up for as long as we can." said Armored. "I believe I may be able to help you with that." said Cyril. "You know where the other Guardians are"? asked Armored. "Volteer is hold up in the temples library defending his precious books or some rubbish. He can burn with them if you ask me." said Cyril. "What about the others"? asked Hytech. "Ignitus is outside trying to push the apes back while Terrador is busy protecting the west hall." said Cyril. "Doesn't that include the room with the gate"? asked Recker. "Indeed." said Cyril.

"So whats the game plan"? asked Hytech. "I'll make my way to Ignitus. Red, I need you to stay here with Cyril." said Armored. "Oh joy." groaned Cyril. "Great." said Red who for once didn't sound enthusiastic. "Recker, I need you to go find Terrador and help him." said Armored. "I'm on it." said Recker. "Hytech, I need you to find Volteer and help him. If the room is to far gone then try to secure as many scrolls as you can." said Armored. "Where do you want to meet up"? asked Hytech. "If worse comes to worse I want you guys to meet back here." said Armored. "Alright let's move out." said Hytech. Armored made his way down the hallway that led to Ignitus's location when suddenly he was slammed against the wall. Armored fell to his knees and when he looked up he saw a giant ape standing there. The ape was wearing black armor and had a belt that had different items dangling from it. The ape had one eye missing and a large bloody set of claw marks across his face. Images of Leonidas flashed in Armored's mind as his memory began to click. He looked over to see a familiar dagger dangling from the apes belt. Armored closed his eyes as the memory of Leonidas's death played in his head. He opened his eyes to see the ape smiling.

"I was wondering when we would meet again." said the ape. Armored stood up and pointed his sword at the ape. "That dagger doesn't belong to you"! shouted Armored. "After I removed your friend's head I figured that he wouldn't mind me collecting a trinket to remember him by. "I'll kill you"! shouted Armored as he lunged at the ape who quickly conjured up an axe and deflected it. Armored looked at the glowing axe in shock. "T...That's impossible." stuttered Armored. The ape laughed. Armored glanced over to see a mace coming in his direction. There was a loud thud and Armored collapsed to the ground. Armored looked up to see a bright red flash as he fell flat on his back. His helmet know had a massive crack on the front of it. "No one beats The Collector, not even you." laughed The Collector. Armored tried to crawl away as The Collector walked towards him. "What's the matter Epsilon? Do you fear death"? asked The Collector. The Collector grabbed Armored by the leg and threw him across the hallway. Armored laid motionless as his vision blurred. Armored quickly got back up and stumbled forward. The Collector grabbed Armored by the head and kneed him in the face causing to fall backwards.

Armored tried to get back up when The Collector walked up to him and grabbed him by the back of the neck. He lifted him up and approached the doorway that led to the outside. He threw him through the doorway causing Armored to gasp in pain as he landed on his back. Armored's vision blurred for a second before returning to normal. He stared at the two full moons as The Collector approached him. "The Eternal Night will soon be upon us and no one can stop it. Not you! Not Spyro! No one"! shouted The Collector. The Collector raised his mace to finish Armored when suddenly someone yelled, "Hey"! The Collector turned around to see Hytech standing there with his spear raised. "Leave him alone you freak." said Hytech. The Collector looked at Armored for a second and smiled. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." laughed The Collector as he turned his attention back to Hytech. "I did not think this one through." Hytech muttered to himself. An armored ape riding a Shadow Wing flew over The Collector. "Collector we're pulling back." said the ape. "Why Assassin, we've nearly won this"? asked The Collector. The Assassin said something that no one appeared to understand. The Assassin sighed and pointed. "That's why"! he shouted. The Collector turned around to see a purple dragon flying towards him. Before he could react the dragon slammed into him causing him to stumble backwards. "Good to see you Spyro." said Hytech. "Hytech, you go check on Armored. I'll take care of our new friend." said Spyro. "Time to die little dragon." laughed The Collector as he charged towards Spyro. Flames erupted from Spyro's mouth causing The Collector to scream in pain as he stumbled backwards. A red axe appeared in The Collector's hand as he charged towards Spyro. As Hytech approached Armored his vision went gray and everything except Spyro seemed to slow down. Hytech looked around in mass confusion. "What the hell"? asked Hytech. "I'll explain later." said Spyro as he rammed into The Collector. As soon as he made contact everything went back to normal and The Collector went flying backwards. "This isn't over"! shouted The Collector. The Collector whistled and a red Dark Wing came flying towards him. The Collector jumped off and landed on the Dark Wing while yelling, "I will get my trophy Armored." Hyech looked over at Armored who was lying on the ground. He pulled off his helmet ot reveal that Armored had a bloody nose and a black eye. "You still kicking"? asked Hytech. "Yeah, thanks to you guys." groaned Armored. "Can you stand"? asked Spyro. "Yeah, just give me a second." said Armored who struggled to get up for a second. When he finally stood up he turned around to see that the apes had retreated. "I guess it's over." said Hytech. "No, this is only the beginning of something far worse." said Armored. "Something really bad."

 **Hey guys Cloverfield2001 here! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been brainstorming and deciding some pretty big things when it comes to what's going to happen later on. All I'm going to say is that The Dawn Of The Dragon is going to be crazy. Anyway this chapter marks the beginning of The Eternal Night and the introduction of a new enemy. I wanted to thank you all so much for your patience and time and I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Thank you so much for the reviews they really mean a lot and provide encouragement. Thanks so much for that. This chapters shoutout goes out to Expertreader for their support. Thank you so much it really means a lot. If you want a shoutout please leave a review and who knows you might get one in the next chapter. If you've already left a review but haven't gotten one yet don't worry your time will come. The question for this chapter is what are your thoughts on Hytech? Leave a review letting me know what you think of his character. The next upcoming questions will all be focused on the characters so it lets me know how they've developed in the eyes of the reader. Anyway that's all for now! Have a great day!**


	19. Regroup

Chapter 19: Regroup

Armored stumbled towards Ignitus who was standing outside next to Sparx. He stood and watched silently watched as his home was devoured by flames. Red came stumbling out of the entrance with the others behind him. Terrador had one wing over Volteer who was covered in burn marks and coughing. Cyril stood behind them trying to keep the flames at bay. "They really did a number on this place." said Sparx. "You can say that again." said Armored. "Oh my God what happened to you"? asked Sparx. "One of the apes got the better of me." said Armored. Spyro stood behind Armored with a nervous look on his face. "Spyro, where were you"? asked Terrador. "I… I was looking for Cynder." said Spyro. "We thought Gaul captured you or killed you." said Terrador. "I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen." said Spyro. Terrador took a deep breath. "It isn't your fault, the apes caught us off guard and we paid the price." said Terrador. "Spyro, you said you were following Cynder. Do you know where she went"? asked Ignitus. "I'm afraid not, I passed out." said Spyro.

"What do you mean you passed out"? asked Ignitus. "He means he passed out." said Sparx. "Were you there Sparx"? asked Cyril. "Of course I was there. Do you think I was going to let my friend follow a psychopath on his own"! shouted Sparx. "There was something else… I heard something." said Spyro. "What did you hear Spyro"? asked Ignitus. "A voice." said Spyro. "What did he say"? asked Ignitus. "I can't remember but I do remember seeing a large tree. I think he wanted me to find him." said Spyro. "Him"? asked Ignitus. "He called himself the Chronicler." said Spyro. The dragons shot each other strange looks before turning back to Spyro. "Your sure"? asked Ignitus. "Yes, why? Do you know him"? asked Spyro. "The Chronicler is something of a legend. I've heard of him but no one really knows if he exist." said Ignitus. "Can you describe this tree to us Spyro"? asked Terrador.

While Spyro described the tree Armored and the others huddled and started talking among themselves. "What do you think about all of this Armored"? asked Red. "To be honest I don't know what to think." said Armored. "What's our next move then"? asked Red. "The ape that did a number on me was the same ape that killed Leonidas." said Armored. Red's eyes widened. "Are you sure"? asked Red. "I saw the ape too, It was him alright." said Hytech. "It gets better Red, he had abilities." said Armored. "What do you mean"? asked Red. A purple sword appeared in Armoreds hand. "I mean he had abilities." said Armored. "What! How is that even possible"! shouted Red. "Keep your damn voice down, the dragons looked anxious enough as it is. I don't want to put more stress on them." snapped Armored. "Recker you've been pretty quite. What do you think about all of this"? asked Hytech. "There is only one place in all of the realms that he could have gotten his ability from. The same place our ancestors got theirs from. He must have visited The Obelisk Of The Inquisition." said Recker. "That's what I was thinking." said Armored. "Then the most logical next step is to make our way over to The Sanctuary and see if our suspicions are true." said Hytech. "Agreed." said Armored.

"I think I know where you can find this tree of yours." said Ignitus. "Where"? asked Spyro. "It's a very ancient place that hasn't been touched by any civilization in the realm. It's called The Ancient Grove." said Ignitus. "Do you know how to get there"? asked Spyro. "I can tell you where you need to go. I must remain here." said Ignitus. "Understood." said Spyro. "Terrador, get the portal ready for our friends." said Ignitus. "I'm afraid the portal was destroyed." said Terrador. "Damn, alright then we need to find a boat or something for you guys to use to travel to The Ancient Grove." said Ignitus. "Don't bother, we're headed somewhere else." said Armored. "What do you mean"? asked Ignitus who seemed concerned about what Armored was up to. "We need to visit a place that isn't far from here. We won't be gone long, we just need to make sure that a relic is secure." said Armored. Ignitus hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Very well Inquisitor. Do as you wish but I beg you please hurry back. I feel as if something very bad is going on. I just can't quite put my claw on it." said Ignitus. "Thank you Ignitus. We won't be gone long." said Armored. There was a bright flash in the sky followed by a loud boom. Rain began to fall from the sky. "Let's get moving men"! shouted Armored as he turned his attention to the woods. "Alright, looks like we're back in business." said Red. "When we're we ever out of it." said Recker.

Ignitus watched as the group disappeared into the forest. He turned his attention back to the others. "Spyro, make haste for The Ancient Grove. Volteer, I want you and Cyril to make your way to the mainland." said Ignitus. "We'll make hast for Warfang at once." said Cyril. "With all do respect Ignitus I'm in no condition for such a journey." coughed Volteer. "Fear not old friend, I'll go in your place." said Terrador. "Very well. Volteer, you will join me in searching for Cynder." said Ignitus. "What do we do after we find this Chronicler fellow"? asked Sparx. "This is your journey, I'm afraid I cannot predict what comes next. He turned to Spyro and smiled. "Trust your instincts as well as your judgment and you should be just fine." said Ignitus. "Thanks, I guess I should get going." said Spyro. Spyro turned and took flight leaving Ignitus standing there with the others. "Good luck… young dragon." said Ignitus. "May the ancestors guide you."

 **Hey guys Cloverfield2001 here! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it wasn't to eventful but I can assure you that the next chapter should be really exciting. All I'm going to say is that it talks about the source of the Inquisitors powers. This chapters shoutout goes to DragonLover2468! Go check out his new story called, "The Legend Of Cynder: A New Beginning." It's pretty cool. If you want a shout out in the next chapter all you need to do is leave a review and if you haven't gotten one yet and left a review fear not you will receive one in the following chapters. The question for this chapter is what is your opinion on the character Red? What do you think of his character? Leave a review letting me know what you think. Thank you all for your support it means so much to me and really gives me the encouragement to bring this story to life. That's all I have for today! Have a great day everyone!**


	20. The Obelisk

Chapter 20: The Obelisk

Recker waited silently as rain continued to pour down from the sky. Mud stuck to his armor as he stared at a large temple built into the side of a cliff. All of the braziers that surrounded the entrance remained lit but the door was wide open. Recker heard a loud whistle and he stood up and let out a clicking sound. Red stepped out one of the bushes with his crossbow loaded. "Anything"? asked Recker as he pulled out his waraxe. "No, not a single sign of life." replied Red. "Did you get eyes on Armored"? asked Recker. "Not yet." said Red. Recker turned his attention back to the temple where he saw Armored crouched behind a large rock. "There they are." said Recker. Armored let out a whistle. Recker whistled back. Armored stepped out of hiding with Hytech behind him. "Anything"? asked Red. "No, how about you"? asked Armored. "Nothing on our end." said Red. "Alright, looks like we're headed inside then." said Armored. "After you then." said Red. Armored approached the entrance where a horrible stench caused him to gag. He looked down to see bloody ape footprints.

"What is that smell"? gagged Red. Before Armored could answer Red ripped off his helmet and vomited. "Woah take it easy Red." said Recker. "I don't think I can go in there." gagged Red. "Recker I need you to stay out here with Red. Hytech your with me." said Armored. "Sounds like a plan." said Hytech who was trying his best to ignore the stench. "Just take it easy man." said Armored as he placed his hand on Red's shoulder. "He'll be okay, just do what you guys need to do so we can get the hell out of here." said Recker. "We won't be gone long." said Armored. Hytech pulled an unlit torch off of the wall and relit it using one of the braziers. "Let's get going." said Hytech.

Armored stepped inside of the temple where he was greeted by a horrific sight. Bodies littered the floor as blood drenched the walls. Flies swarmed around the piles of corpses. The two Inquisitors made there way through the corpses of dead Inquisitors until they reached a hallway that nearly made Armored vomit. Corpses of robed men littered the floor and some hung from the ceiling. As they walked they could hear the sound of their boots splashing in the pools of blood. Hytech knelt down next to one of them and turned him over. "He looks younger than me." said Hytech as he stared into the boys eyes. "There was nothing we could have done." said Armored. "The bodies are still fresh." said Hytech. "So"? asked Armored. "So it means that this was recent." said Hytech. "Mark my words Hytech… we're going to find Gaul and every ape responsible and we're going to make them pay." said Armored. Hytech closed the boys eyes and whispered something. "Rest easy Keeper Of The Obelisk." whispered Hytech. Flies swarmed around them as they made their way down the hallway. "What all do you know about the Keepers Armored"? asked Hytech. "It's a job that your given once your born. Once you reach the age of ten you are sent to The Temple Of The Obelisk to train." said Armored. "So there are children here"? asked Hytech. "Jeez Hytech I really don't want to think about that." said Armored. "Do you think they made it out"? asked Hytech. Armored turned and looked at Hytech. "We both know the answer to that." said Armored.

Meanwhile Red and Recker sat outside and waited for Armored and Hytech to return. "Do you think Cynder is okay"? asked Red. "Yeah, she's strong." said Recker. "You sound like you pity her." said Red. "I wouldn't wish ill on a child. Not even Cynder." said Recker. "I always knew you were a softy." joked Red. "Why don't you come over here and test how soft my waraxe is." said Recker as he grabbed his weapon. "I was joking." said Red. Recker froze when he heard the sound of a twig snapping in half. "Who's there"? asked Recker. Red shot up and pulled out his crossbow. "Show yourself"! shouted Red. There was a moment of silence that was broken when Red muttered something illegible. Recker turned around to see Red standing there with his arm out and a small bolt sticking out of one of the openings in his armor. He collapsed. "Red"! shouted Recker. Recker rushed over to Red to check his pulse. Fortunately he was still alive. Recker let out a sigh of relief when suddenly he felt something touch his foot. He looked down to see a small ball with green gas in it. "Crap." said Recker. Then everything went black.

Armored and Hytech made their way through the temple until they reached a long corridor. Standing there with his back turned to them was a robed figure. "Hey"! shouted Armored. The figure just stood there as the two Inquisitors approached them. "We are members of the Inquisition. Are there any more survivors"? asked Armored. "Armored I have a bad feeling about this." said Hytech. Armored placed his hand on the figure's shoulder. The figure collapses causing bones to roll everywhere. The door in front of them swung open to reveal an Obelisk sitting in a pool of water that had pieces of debris floating in it. The black obelisk stood tall and it had engravings that told the story of a war between man and dragons. "Something's wrong." said Hytech. "What gave you that impression"? asked Armored. "The engravings are no longer glowing." said Hytech. "Did they ever glow"? asked Armored. "I once read a scroll that described this thing. It was said to glow with light." said Hytech. "Do you think that has something to do with it"? asked Armored as he pointed at a large hole in the middle of the obelisk. "Yeah, ripping a hole in the obelisk would probably cause that." said Hytech. "Wait where's the heart"? asked Armored. "Heart"? asked Hytech. "Oh come on, don't tell me that you've never heard the story of the Heart Of The Inquisition. Especially since you spend all your time with your nose in a scroll." said Armored. "I know what it is, I just never thought it was real." said Hytech. "Oh it's real, my ancestor Dreagon was the one who first wielded it back in the days when humanity was still at war with dragons." said Armored. "Is that him"? asked Hytech as he pointed at a large statue that stood behind the obelisk. "I do believe so, it is said that he led an army of five hundred men into a full on skirmish against the dragon known as Kalvun." said Armored. "That name sounds familiar." said Hytech.

"That's because it is, Kalvun steel. The thing that allows the enemy to cut through us like butter. It was named after him because the dragon was ruthless and was often referred to as Kalvun The Bloody or Kalvun The Bane Of Man." said Armored. "Interesting." said Hytech. "During the closing days of the war Dreagon led an army of five hundred men into a battle that lasted three days until eventually only twenty men were left standing. Kalvun finally came down from his castle and faced Dreagon. Dreagon fought bravely and in the end Dreagon stabbed Kalvun in his wicked heart." said Armored as he pointed at a engraving of a man stabbing a dragon. "It is said that as soon as he touched the heart his body began to feel different. His veins began to glow bright purple." said Armored. "Our magic was given to us because we obtained a piece of the dragons magic." said Hytech. "Exactly, the blade I wield was the first ever recorded ability wielded by man. He shared the power with the people who would later become the first Inquisitors. As the Inquisition grew so did the variety of abilities. They built an obelisk to house the hearts powers and assigned people who later become known as Keepers Of The Obelisk to guard it and learn from it." said Armored. "That's all well and good but that still doesn't explain what happened to the heart." said Hytech. Armored looked over to see a large orb that was cracked into multiple pieces lying on the floor. "I think I just found it." said Armored. They approached it and stared at it for a long moment.

"They destroyed everything… our homes… our families… our artifacts… it's all gone." said Hytech as he fell to his knees. "Hey man, this isn't over. We can still avenge everything that they took from us. "What's the point! For all we know we're the last humans left alive"! shouted Hytech. "Trust me Hytech we're going to make Gaul pay for every last person he killed." said Armored. Hytech was silent for a moment before standing back up. "Where do we start"? asked Hytech. "Let's start with getting the heck out of here." said Armored.

Armored and Hytech made their way outside to see that Red and Recker were gone. "Red"! shouted Armored. "Recker"! Shouted Hytech. "Guys stop screwing around"! shouted Armored. Hytech walked towards the forest when suddenly there was a loud pop and green gas engulfed Hytech. "Hytech! Are you okay"! shouted Armored as he ran towards him. Armored felt something hit him in the back. He collapsed and his eyes began to feel heavy. As his eyes began to close the last thing he saw was a wolfish like creature wearing a pirates outfit laughing at him. "Sleep tight." laughed the figure.

 **Hey guys Cloverfield2001 here! I hope you guys enjoyed the little history lesson and the chapter. I wanted to thank you all so much for your support and reviews they really mean a lot and give me the encouragement I need to bring these characters to life. This chapters shout out goes to Sol1234, thanks so much buddy for the support! If you want a shout out feel free to leave a review and if you already left a review and haven't gotten a shoutout just send me a PM and I'll make sure to give you the shout out you deserve in the next chapter. The question for this chapter is What are your thoughts on the character Recker? Leave a review letting me know. That's all I have for today! Enjoy the rest of your day my dudes!**


	21. Captors

Chapter 21: Captors

Recker awoke to sound of grunting and two voices arguing back and forth. He attempted to move his arms only to find out that they had been chained to the wall. He stood there in nothing but his underwear while a wolfish creature wearing a pirates outfit stood there staring at him. Sweat ran down his black skin as his green eyes glanced around the cell. The creature grunted again as it stepped into the light. Sitting on his left shoulder was a orange bird who had an eye patch on his left eye. Sitting on the creatures right shoulder was a purple bird who had an eye patch over his right eye. The creature unlocked the door and made its way into Reckers cell. It stood there for a long moment before letting out a grunting sound. "Yes I'm sure Skabb." said the orange bird. "Hush Scratch, the fool is waking up"! hissed the purple bird. Skabb let out another grunt and then started laughing. "You've been rather agitated today Sniff, wake up on the wrong side of the bird bath"? laughed Scratch. "You're not funny." said Sniff. Recker looked up at the birds and gave them a puzzled look. "How do we know if this fool even understands us"? asked Sniff. "I can understand you… now please for the love of all that is good shut up." groaned Recker. Skabb punched him in the stomach causing him to yell in pain. "Do you know where you are"? asked Scratch. "No but I get the feeling that you're going to tell me." said Recker. Skabb raised his fist again but was stopped when Scratch spoke up, "Don't even think about it Skabb, we need him in good condition." said Scratch. Skabb let out a confused grunt. "You were chosen from among your companions to fight for the entertainment of others." said Scratch.

"That's out of the question." said Recker. "Oh I'm sorry fool. At what point did you think you got a choice"!? shouted Sniff. "You know what go ahead, free me and I'll just slaughter you with…" Recker was interrupted when Sniff started laughing. "With what? Your powers." laughed Sniff. Skabb approached him and placed his hook on a shackle that was attached to Recker's right arm. In the middle of it was a green crystal that glowed with light. "Any attempts to use your powers will lead to your painful yet entertaining demise." said Scratch. "Where are my friends"? asked Recker. "That is none of your concern." said Sniff. "You have one of two choices. Option one is you fight for us. Option two is we kill you and bring in the next human." said Scratch. Recker was silent for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Damn it, fine." said Recker. "Good man." said Sniff. "You'll be given your gear when you reach the room where you will be prepared to bring entertainment to the crowd." said Scratch. "You'll also be bringing us in some gems." laughed Sniff. "That's right, speaking of which the next fight is scheduled to be any minuet." said Scratch. "Skabb you know what to do." said Sniff. Recker looked over to see Skabb getting ready to punch him in the face. Then everything went black.

Recker awoke in a dark hallway that was poorly lit by barely lit torches. He was now clothed in golden gladiator armor. At his feet was a golden gladiator helmet and a war-axe. He picked up the helmet and put it on and then proceeded to pick up the axe. "You got this pit-dog." he muttered to himself. As he walked down the hallway until he reached a gate that led to an arena that was filled with spectators. Some cheered for blood while others let out grunts and howls. "My friend's today is a very special day"! shouted Scratch. "Hush fools"! shouted Sniff. The crowd went silent. "Like I was saying, We have three very special people joining us today"! shouted Scratch. "Let's introduce our audience to our first contestant." said Sniff. "First up we have a contestant who is from a race that was thought to be extinct. Without further delay I give you Recker"! shouted Scratch. The crowd went wild as the gate slowly opened. Recker stood onto the sand covered field and looked around at the large crowd who were cheering. "Our contestant will be fighting against a returning competitor. A mighty orc who is known for destroying his enemies without mercy. I give you Gnasty Gnorc"! shouted Scratch. "An orc"? asked Recker. Another gate opened and a giant orc stepped into the open. The orc wore heavy golden armor and carried a large warhammer. "You've got to be kidding me." groaned Recker.

Gnasty Gnorc let out a loud war cry before charging at Recker at full speed. He slammed into him sending Recker tumbling to the ground. "Pathetic human"! yelled Gnorc. Recker grunted, "Now… I'm mad." he stood up and swung his axe which to his surprise Gnorc was able to dodge. He kicked Recker causing him to fall backwards. He raised his hammer to deliver a finishing blow when Recker sprung up and tackled Gnorc. "You aren't going to kill me that easily you green son of a bitch." he said. Gnasty dropped his hammer allowing Recker to kick it away from him. Recker raised his axe but was punched right in the gut causing him to drop his axe. "What do you say we do this the old fashion way human." laughed Gnorc as he raised his giant fist. Recker looked at his axe and then kicked it away. "Bring it on." he smirked. Gnorc swung his fist which Recker dodged and quickly retaliated by socking him in the face. Gnorc stumbled backwards while Recker shoulder charged him causing Gnorc to collapse to the ground. "This is getting interesting." said Scratch. Gnorc kicked Recker back allowing Gnasty to pick him up and slam him on the ground. "You're tough human… but not tough enough." said Gnasty who now had green blood dripping from his mouth. He grabbed Recker by the neck and lifted him up. Recker gasped for air as the orc's grip tightened.

"Any last words human"? asked Gnasty. Recker said nothing as Gnorc tightened his grip. "That's what I thought." laughed Gnasty. Recker kicked Gnasty in the stomach which caught him off guard. He dropped Recker allowing him to scramble towards his axe. "Not so fast human"! he shouted as he charged towards him. Recker grabbed his axe and spun around. His axe proceeded to lodge itself in Gnasty's side causing green blood to squirt everywhere. Gnasty screamed in pain as Recker punched him in the throat. He pulled out his axe and kicked Gnasty to the ground. He stared at Gnasty who was now lying helplessly on the ground. "Remember fool this is a fight to the death event"! shouted Sniff. "V… Victory is yours human… do what you need to do…" said Gnasty. "Maybe we can fight our way out of here." said Recker as he approached Gnasty. "Killing me is the only way you'll live." said Gnasty. Recker hesitated for a moment and sighed. He raised his axe and slammed it into Gnasty's chest. Gnasty fell silent and the crowd cheered. "Are you satisfied! I did as you asked now let me go"! shouted Recker. "Oh you thought this way the end? Recker my dear friend this is only the first contestant." laughed Scratch. "You hear that fool? This is only the beginning"! shouted Sniff.

 **Hey Guys! It's me Cloverfield2001, sorry it's been so long since the last chapter was published. I assure you the project has not been abandoned! I've been working with a friend on another project called A Tale Of Two Packs so feel free to go check that out! Things have been a bit hectic so it may be a little while until the next chapter but hopefully not as long as the wait for this one. As usual thank you so much for your support it means so much and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The question for this chapter is what are your thoughts on the group of heros in general? Leave a review letting me know. Also did you catch the reference?**


	22. Knights Of The Caribbean

Chapter 22: Knights Of The Carribean

Armored awoke to the sound of scavengers cheering. "Armored… you awake brother"? asked Red who was in a cell across from him. Armored looked up at Red with a dazed look and asked, "Red, where are we?'' Before Red could say anything Hytech chimed in. "We were captured by scavengers back at the temple." said Hytech. "Hytech? Where the hell are you"? asked Armored. "I'm in the cell next to you, left side." replied Hytech. "Where the hell is Recker"? asked Armored. "You hear the cheering"? asked Red. "Yeah, what does that have to do with anything"? asked Armored. "They're either cheering for either the guy kicking Recker's ass or for Recker." said Red. "Put Recker in an arena and your already dead." said Hytech. "Any more questions"? asked Red. "Yeah, why do I feel drained"? asked Armored. "You see that thingy on your wrist. It's a device that was created to prevent guys like us from going ham on everything in a five mile radius." said Red. "What Red means is that is suppressing our abilities. Any attempt to use it will result in it draining us. The more you try to use it the more it will drain you until eventually your dead." said Hytech. "That's just great." groaned Armored.

"So what's the play"? asked Red. "We need to get the hell out of here." said Armored. "Any idea on how we're going to do that"? asked Red. "I'm working on it." replied Armored. "Armored, I think I might be able to help with getting us out of here. Or out of these cells at least." said Hytech. "What do you got"? asked Armored. "I've been awake for a while and I've noticed that every hour the warden comes down here and checks on the prisoners to make sure they're entertainment is accounted for." said Hytech. "How long ago was the last check in"? asked Armored. Before Hytech could answer the door opened and the warden came walking down the hallway. "Leave it to me." whispered Red. Armored nodded and waited for Red to make his move. "Hey warden, you got a second." yelled Red. The warden approached the front of Red's cell. "What is it human"? asked the warden. "You see I wanted to tell you about this wonderful night I had with your mother." said Red. The warden tightened his grip on the cell door and began to growl. "We went out… had some wine… then went for a stroll." said Red. The warden opened the cell door. "Shut your filthy trap"! shouted the warden. "You know something you mangy mutt? You look just like her." said Red. The warden snapped. He unlocked Red's shackles and threw him to the floor.

"Red"! shouted Armored. "Silence human or you'll be the next one to die." snarled the warden. At that moment Red yanked the keys off of the wardens belt and jammed it into his neck causing blood to spray everywhere as Red continued to stab him. "This is for my home you filthy piece of garbage." shouted Red. Red was now covered in blood. Armored looked to see that Red's hands were shaking a little bit. "Red, you okay"? asked Armored. "Yes sir, just lost control there for a second." said Red. Red made his way to Hytechs door and unlocked it. "Hurry up Red, who knows how long it will take for them to realize that the warden is missing. "I'm going as fast as I can, don't rush me." said Red as he freed Hytech from his shackles. "That's odd, I can't find the key for the thing on my wrist." said Red. "I bet you the captain of the ship has it." said Hytech. "Probably but that leaves us with the question of who the captain is." said Red. "We'll worry about that later, hurry up and get Armored out that cell while I try to figure out the best way out of here." said Hytech. Red began to work on the door to Armored's cell when suddenly the sound of the hallway door slamming open caused him to fumble the keys. "Shit, Hytech can you buy me some time"? asked Red. "Yeah." said Hytech. Red finally got the door open as two scavengers armed with pistols came running down the hallway.

"Wardens dead"! Shouted one of the scavengers as he pointed his pistol at Red. "Wait wasn't there three"? asked the other scavenger. "That's right." said Hytech. There was a loud bang and the scavenger collapsed. Standing there with a smoking pistol in his hand was Hytech. "Holy crap Hytech where did you learn to shoot"!? exclaimed Red. "I know how to use a flintlock Red." said Hytech. "Don't make any sudden movements." said the scavenger who turned his attention to Hytech. "It's not me you have to worry about." said Hytech. Armored slammed into the scavenger and ripped the sword off of his belt. He proceeded to jam the sword into the scavenger's chest until he was sure that he was dead. "Hey"! shouted a third scavenger. Hytech spun around and shot the scavenger in the chest causing him to let out a whimper before collapsing. Red grabbed a sword off of one of the dead apes. "So what's next"? asked Red. "Well I don't know about you but some clothes would be nice." said Armored. "Amen to that, I do believe there should an armory close by that they use for arming people going into the arena." said Hytech. "How the hell do you know all this"? asked Red. "I've had a lot of time to myself on this ship, plus if they're having arena fights up there then that means they have to have an armory aboard this ship." said Hytech. "Alright then let's cut the chit chat and get moving." said Armored. The others made their way down the hallway while Hytech stopped for a quick second to grab some ammo off of the bodies. They finally reached a door that was being guarded by two scavengers. Armored and Red drew their swords and made quick work of them while Hytech caught up to them.

"Took you long enough, looks like the armory is on the other side of this door." said Red. "Alright, I'm about to kick the door in, get ready." said Armored. Armored kicked the door open and Hytech and Red proceeded to charge inside. "Clear"! shouted Red. "I'll second that." said Hytech. Armored walked into the room to see that it was filled with armor and weapons. Leaning up against a wall were two wooden barrels that were filled with gunpowder. "Hey is it just me or does the cheering seem louder from here." said Red as he placed his ear to the wall that the barrels were next to. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that the arena is just beyond this wall." said Hytech. "Then so is Recker. Get yourselves ready… things are about to get loud."

 **Hey guys Cloverfield2001 here and I wanted to say that I'm excited for what's in store in the future and I can't wait to see what your reactions are. You guys did catch the Gnasty Gnorc bit last chapter but actually the reference was Pitt Dog from Oblivion.** **It's okay, I won't hold it against you. Since summer is here I should have more time to work on this project. The question for this chapter is what do you think of Armored's ability to lead? Is he a good leader or is he lacking in multiple things? Keep in mind he is only 18. Leave a comment letting me know your thoughts and also what part do you guys look forward to next? Until then, thank you so much for your time and I hope you enjoy the rest of your day!**


	23. Mutiny

Chapter 23: Mutiny

Recker stood there with his weapon ready as the crowd cheered. "I have to give it to you human you know how to keep the crowd entertained." said Sniff. "You have to run out of fighters eventually"! shouted Recker as he pointed his weapon at Skabb. "We've one just begun." chuckled Scratch. "Alright listen up fools! This is a special round! This human will fight the champion that came before him. The one who has defeated every opponent we throw at him." shouted Sniff. "Not for long." muttered Recker. "I give you Spyro The Purple Dragon"! shouted Sniff. "Wait what"? stammered Recker. The gate opened and a small purple dragon stepped out into the arena. "Recker"? asked Spyro. "Spyro… what are you doing here"? asked Recker in disbelief. "I would ask you the same thing." said Sparx. "We were captured." said Spyro. "Yeah I figured that much." said Recker. "So genius, do you have any ideas on how to get us out of this situation"? asked Sparx. "I'm thinking." said Recker. "Well look at the bright side. I doubt this situation could get any worse." said Spyro. "Oh but we aren't done yet, we still have one more contestant to introduce." said Scratch. "You heard him fools, let's hear it for our newest contestant, Cynder The Black Dragon"! shouted Sniff. "Hey Spyro, guess what. The situation just got worse." said Sparx. "Thank you for your input Sparx." said Spyro. The gate opened and a small black dragon stepped onto the field. "Just like old times." she said with a smile. "I wouldn't try it kid." said Recker as he aimed his weapon at her. "I agree with Recker on this one. I knew she would try to kill us the first chance she got." said Sparx as he flew behind Recker. "Both of you knock it off." snapped Spyro. He turned and looked at Cynder. "I don't want to fight you." said Spyro. "Just follow my lead." she whispered.

Before Cynder could do anything the wall to the right of them exploded. "What is it now"!? screamed Sparx. A figure wearing silver gladiator armor stumbled out coughing. "Sorry ladies and gentlemen… I don't mean to interrupt. Oh, Hi Recker." coughed Red. Two more figures wearing silver gladiator armor stepped out of the opening in the wall. "Hey Armored maybe we shouldn't have Hytech shoot the explosive barrels that just so happen to be in the same room as us." coughed Red. "I have to agree with Red on that one." said Hytech. "It worked didn't it"? said Armored. "Enough! What is the meaning of this"!? yelled Scratch. "We've come to kick your ass and save our friend… or I guess it's friends now since the whole gang's here." said Red. "Shut up fool, Skabb waste these guys"! shouted Sniff. Before Skabb could fire his weapon a large dread wing landed on top of Cynder and started firing fireballs everywhere. "Get to cover"! shouted Armored. "Got you." laughed the ape as it began to take off with Cynder in the dreadwings clutches. "Cynder"! shouted Spyro who was getting ready to fly after Cynder when he noticed a dreadwing diving for him. Recker knocked him out of the way. The dreadwing instead grabbed Recker with its claws and flew off. "Recker"! shouted Hytech as he aimed his pistol at the dreadwing. Armored quickly knocked the pistol out of his hand. "Armored what the hell are you doing"!? shouted Hytech. "If you kill that dreadwing then Recker is as good as dead." said Armored. "Well we can't just leave him to die." said Hytech. "We'll get him back but first we need to find Skabb." said Armored.

"What about Cynder"!? shouted Spyro. "We'll get them all back, but first we need to get the hell out of here." said Armored. "How the way you came in is blocked"? said Sparx as he pointed at the hole they created that was now covered by debris. "Spyro do you think you can clear it"? asked Armored. "I'll see what I can do." said Spyro as he took a step towards the debris blocking the entrance. He jumped up into the air and extended his wings. "He's doing that thing again"! shouted Red. There was a bright flash and an explosion. When Armored's vision cleared the way was clear. "Nicely done Spyro." said Armored. "Thanks." said Spyro. Armored took a step forward then collapsed when the ship began to shake violently. Armored could feel the heat begin to rise as the fire began to spread and devour the arena. "Armored are you okay"? asked Spyro. Armored unsheathed the Gladius he had holstered on his back and got back up. "Never better." said Armored. "Hey guys, we really need to leave… like right now." said Sparx. The group made their way through the opening where they were greeted by two apes. Spyro rammed the first ape while Armored drove his sword into the second ape. "Two more coming down the hall"! yelled Sparx. Red and Hytech entered the hallway and took their formation. "We have another group headed down the hall from the opposite side. I'll cover your rear." said Red as he pulled out his axes. "Copy that." said Hytech as he aimed his pistol. Hytech began to fire on the apes in front of him while Red charged at the other two. One of the apes swung at Red who quickly dodged and proceeded to decapitate the ape. He jammed his second axe into the other apes gut causing him to scream in agony as Red finished him off.

"Nicely done but we're not out of this yet." said Armored. The ship shook again and one of the walls exploded causing pieces of wood to fly everywhere. "We need to get up top." said Spyro. "Couldn't agree more." said Armored. "I have an idea, I can fly out of the opening and get to work on clearing the deck. You guys can meet me up there." said Spyro. "No, we stick together. Everytime we split up we end up in a world of shit." said Armored. "I have to agree with Armored on this one." said Sparx. "If you say so." said Spyro. "Trust me kid it's for the best." said Armored. "What's the plan exactly? How are we going to get Cynder and Recker back"? asked Spyro who seemed a bit overwhelmed by the attack unfolding before him. "So the plan is we hop from ship to ship until we find that bastard Skabb. We take him out and get our gear back." said Armored. "Then what? How will that help us find Cynder"? asked Spyro. "Don't forget about Recker." said Red. "Right and Recker." said Spyro. "I'm getting there… once we get that squared away I'm willing to bet Skabb has a map. After we do that we hijack one of the ships and take the fight to Gaul." said Armored. "That might actually work." said Hytech. "Let's hope it does, it's our only chance of getting out of this alive."

 **Hey guys Cloverfield2001 Here! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I wanted to thank you all so much for stopping by and reading it. It means so much and the support you have given me is mind blowing. Shout out to DragonGuy GTO, I've learned a lot from him when it comes to weapons and fighting styles. Another shoutout to DragonLover2468, the support I've received from this user has been amazing. Last but not least shoutout to Sol1234, Thank you so much for the support! Go check out their profiles they have some pretty good stories. If you want a shoutout just leave a review giving feedback or answering one of the questions and if you have already done that and still haven't gotten a shout out just PM me and I'll make sure you make it into the next chapter. The question for this chapter is, do you think Spyro needs to have more dialogue and what do you think was running through the groups head when Spyro forgot to mention Recker? Leave a comment letting me know what you think. That's all for today!**


	24. How To Steal A Boat

Chapter 24: How To Steal A Boat

There Spyro laid as the sound of explosions and swords clashing together surrounded him. His ears rang as his body twitched in pain. He stared at the hole above him in which he fell through. His eyes surveyed room that he fell into. It appeared to be some sort of storage room. Crates were either shattered or scattered around the room. Sparx waved his hands and yelled something frantically but all Spyro could hear was ringing. He tasted blood in his mouth and his wings were soar. "Spyro get up buddy"! screamed Sparx as he placed his hands on Spyro's forehead. Spyro stared at him with a dazed look and said nothing. The door behind Sparx bursted open and two apes ran into the room. "Say something will ya"! yelled Sparx. "Move." said Spyro before firing a bolt of electricity at the apes causing them to scream in pain as they spasmed on the floor until eventually going silent and still. There was a loud explosion and the ship shook causing Spyro to nearly lose his balance as he stood up. "What happened"? asked Spyro. "You were helping the others clear the deck when suddenly all I heard was an explosion. I turned around and saw a hole where you were originally standing. My guess is that someone got a lucky shot." said Sparx. Spryo remembered fighting his way through both Scavengers and Apes. They hopped from ship to ship looking for Skabb until eventually they reached his ship. "Do you know what happened to the others"? asked Spyro. "No clue but I suggest we keep moving. It feels like we've been on this ship forever." groaned Sparx.

Spyro shook his head and smiled. Suddenly the ship shook as the sound of explosions rang out. "That's our cue." said Spyro. "Right behind you." said Sparx. When Spyro stepped out of the room he was greeted by the sight of Red driving his sword into an ape. He threw the ape on the ground and pulled his sword out. He quickly spun around and decapitated the ape that tried to rush him from behind him. A Scavenger kicked open the door next to Red and knocked him to the ground. "Oh hey bud didn't see you there." said Red with a nervous laugh. Spyro rammed his horns into the Scavengers back causing him to yelp in pain and collapse. "I can't tell if that's a Strike or a Spare." said Sparx. "What"? asked Spyro. "Ah, don't worry about it." said Sparx. "Spyro! Man I thought you bought it back there." said Red as he got up and hugged Spyro. "Can't get rid of me that easily." laughed Spyro. "Great to hear"! said Red. "Where's Armored and Hytech"? asked Sparx. "Armored is tearing the ship apart looking for Skabb." said Red. "What about Hytech"? asked Spyro. "We plan on stealing the ship after we find Skabb so Hytech is doing what he can to keep it in one piece." said Red. The ship lurched forward causing both Spyro and Red to fall over. "How's that going for him"? asked Sparx. "I rather not think about it." said Red. "Either way I hope the others are okay." said Spyro. "Me and you both kid." said Red.

The hallway was littered with bodies of both Scavengers and Apes as Armored made his way towards the door that led to the Captains quarters. His hands and sword were covered in blood. He stared at his hand that was shaking. He was only eighteen and yet he had seen enough to last him a lifetime. Deep down however he knew one thing to be true. There was no turning back. He placed his hand on the door and took a deep breath. He opened the door to see Skabb frantically digging through his desk. "Hey asshole. You have something or I guess I should say quite a few things that I need." said Armored as he walked in with his sword raised. Sniff looked up and glared. "You again fool!? Don't you ever get tried? Why can't you be like the rest of your race and die"!? squawked Sniff. There was a loud gunshot that caused Armored to flinch. He looked up to see that Sniff was gone and all that remained was an ugly stain on Skabb's shoulder and a few feathers floating to the floor. Armored spun around to see Hytech standing there with his gun still raised. Smoke radiated from the barrel. "Don't you ever stop talking." said Hytech. "A heads up would be nice next time." said Armored. "I'll keep that in mind." said Hytech as he aimed his gun as Scratch. "Hold on just a second. Lets not do something crazy. We can talk this out." said Scratch. "You steal from the dead. Desecrate our graves. Enslave others and force them to fight for entertainment"! yelled Hytech. "What are you trying to say." chirped Scratch. "I'm done talking." said Hytech. There was another loud gunshot and Scratch was gone. Hytech quickly took aim at Skabb and pulled the trigger only to be greeted by a clicking sound. "Ah… shit." said Hytech.

Skabb flipped the table in rage and fired the cannon on his back. "Get to cover"! yelled Armored as he jumped out of the way. Skabb blew a massive hole in one of the walls while letting out a sound of rage. Hytech charged at Skabb with his spear. Skabb swung his sword and chopped the front of the spear off and then proceeded to pick Hytech up by his neck. "Hytech"! yelled Armored as he charged at Skabb. Skabb smacked Armored with his hook and sent him flying. Skabb growled at Hytech and looked him dead in the eyes. "You don't scare me." said Hytech. suddenly a hilt went flying over Skabb's shoulder and smacked into the wall. "What the hell was that dude"? asked Sparx. "Listen it seemed like a good idea okay. Can you imagine how badass it would have been if it worked"? asked Red. "You got a point." said Sparx. Skabb stared at them in confusion allowing Armored to jam his blade into Skabb's back. Skabb screamed and dropped Hytech allowing him to scramble to cover. Spyro charged and slammed into Skabb knocking him over. Spyro opened his mouth to fire out his flames when Skabb threw him off and began stomping on him. "Kid"! yelled Armored. Red charged towards Skabb with nothing in his hands. He swung and punched Skabb in the face causing both Red and Skabb to scream in pain. Skabb raised his sword to stab Spyro but Red intervened. He grabbed Skabb's arm and tried to push it back. Red yelled as his muscles began to grow weak.

"Armored help Red! I have an idea." yelled Hytech. Armored rushed over and grabbed Skabb's other arm to prevent him from swiping at Red. Hytech looked at the keys on his belt and took a deep breath. "Sparx grab the keys"! yelled Hytech. Sparx flew over and ripped the keys from Skabb's belt. "Thank you I'll have it back by midnight." said Sparx as he flew over and dropped it in Hytechs hand. He quickly unlocked the brace and removed it. "Spyro do that one thing"! shouted Hytech. Armored and Red looked over in confusion. Spyro however understood what he was doing. Skabb fired the cannon on his back and just as it was about to hit Hytech everything stopped. Everything and everyone. Everyone except Spyro and Hytech. Hytech quickly ripped the ammo off of Skabb's belt and loaded one into the gun. "Now"! yelled Hytech. Time unfroze. Skabb looked over at Hytech and yelped when he realized what had happened. Hytech fired the flintlock and Skabb collapsed. "What the hell was that and what the hell just happened"!? yelled Red. "I'll explain later." said Hytech. "So… that happened." said Sparx. "Hytech has a point. No time to dwell we need to get the hell out of here while we still have a ship that's airborne." said Armored. As Armored and Red took turns unlocking the gauntlet on their wrist Hytech looked around and saw a map. "That might come in handy." said Hytech. Spyro's heart stopped when he saw a small island on the map.

"That's it"! gasped Spyro. Everyone turned and looked at him with confusion. "What are you talking about"? asked Armored. "I know where we need to go." said Spyro as he placed his claw on an island on the map that read The White Isle. Armored opened his mouth to say something but Spyro stopped him. "I know what your going to say but I need you to trust me. We need to set a course to the White Isle." said Spyro. "What about Recker and Cynder"? asked Red. "Listen I need you to trust me. I want to save Cynder and Recker just as bad as you do so thats why I'm willing to head to the White Isle alone if I have too." said Spyro. "Why do you want to go there so bad." asked Hytech. "I don't know how to explain it, I was just told that I need to go there." said Spyro. Armored stood there silently as the others looked at him. "What's the plan." asked Hytech. "We stick together. Everyone get your gear on and make your way up top. Red bring the map with you. We're headed to the White Isle." said Armored.

 **Authors Note: Hey guys I'm back! I'm so sorry for the wait and but now that we're back in business I will be able to bring you guys more content. These characters still have a story to tell. I'm so sorry that I was away for so long but I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere. I would expect another chapter either this week or next week depending on the brain flow. Thank you all for your support and for waiting so long. No the flintlock will not be used much in big fights if anything you'll just see him using it in the background. The question for this chapter is what do you think about the way the characters are handling and changing because of the harsh circumstances? Leave your answers in the Reviews it would mean so much and really lets me know that you guys are enjoying it just as much as I am. Thats all for now and boy is it good to be back!**


	25. What Was And What Could Be

Chapter 25: What Was And What Could Be

Armored put the amulet around his neck and grabbed his helmet. He stared at it for a long second before putting it on. He grabbed his sword and ran his hand across the blade. He stared at his reflection and thought about everything that had happened. The Armored he knew was still there. However he was slightly altered by the events that had taken place. He decided to push these thoughts to the back of his mind and made his way topside. He was greeted by a cloudy day but hey anything was better than an all out battle between Scavengers and Gauls forces. Hytech was at the helm staring at the map that was on the table next to him. Red was singing shanties with Sparx's as they both laughed and joked. Armored looked over to see Spyro sitting at the front of the ship. His face displayed an almost sad emotion. His eyes were concentrated on the clouds ahead. Armored approached Spyro and sat down next to him. "What's eating you Spyro"? asked Armored as he took off his helmet and placed it next to him. "Nothing, just thinking about everything that's happened so far. It's crazy to be honest." said Spyro. "Your telling me." laughed Armored as he patted Spyro on the back. "What was your life like before all of this Armored"? asked Spyro. "Well it was filled with its ups and downs. Like most things. It was hard without parents but It's not like I didn't have a family. I had Red, Leo, Hytech, and Recker." said Armored. "You didn't even have adoptive parents"? asked Spyro. "Things work a little differently where I'm from. I was an initiate so we had Inquisitors looking after us while we trained." said Armored. "Is that all you guys did? Train"? asked Sparx. "Nope, when we weren't training we were always on some sort of misadventure." laughed Red. "I tried to talk them out of it." said Hytech. "Yeah the only time you and Leo agreed on something." laughed Red.

"What about you Spyro, what did you do for fun"? asked Armored. "Well me and Sparx used to play all kinds of games." said Spyro with a smile. "It was more like I kicked his butt in every activity." said Sparx. "Whatever you say Sparx." chuckled Spyro. "I can't wait for this whole thing to be over I'll tell you what." yawned Red. "Amen to that." cheered Hytech. "Agreed." said Armored. "What do you guys plan on doing when this is over"? asked Spyro. "Well I always wanted to find a nice place to build a house. I had hoped to start a family. That's going to be hard since we're all that's left." said Armored. "Odd, I never figured you for the type of guy who would want to settle down." said Sparx. "I might be a warrior but I'm also a person." said Armored. "Of course." said Sparx as he turned his attention to Red. "How about you? Got any plans"? asked Sparx. "Well I always hoped that one day I could travel from tavern to tavern telling jokes and spreading laughter. Lighten up peoples days." said Red. "Ever thought about starting a family." asked Spyro. "Hell kid who hasn't." laughed Red. "Well Red let me know how the Comedian path works out for you." laughed Hytech. "Okay wise guy what about you. What do you plan on doing when this is over." said Red with an annoyed tone as he glared at Hytech. "I'm currently torn at the moment. I want to be an inventor but I also want to teach the younger generations." said Hytech. "Teach them what how to fire a flintlock"? asked Red. "No dumbass, teach them the history of these lands." Hytech shot back.

"You know if Leonidas was still around he would say that he wanted to be in charge of the finest group of Inquisitors to ever exist." laughed Armored. "I feel like he got his wish." said Spyro. "Thanks kid. That means a lot." said Armored with a grateful smile. "Oh and how could we forget Recker. That bastard would want to be the greatest Blacksmith to ever exist. Forge the finest weapons and armor. Shit like that. You know what surprises me the most about that? The fact that he could probably do it." laughed Red. "Indeed." said Armored. "How about you Spyro? What do you plan on doing when this over"? asked Armored. "I just want to see what all this world has to offer. Maybe learn a bit more about myself." said Spyro. "You can count on me to be right by your side pal." said Sparx. "Brothers to the end." said Spyro. "Brothers to the end." said Sparx. "Well I'll tell you what kid, no matter what happens we'll have your back. Your family." said Armored as patted Spyro on the shoulder. "Don't forget about my man Sparx." laughed Red as Sparx gave him a fist bump. Spyro stood up and smiled. "Thanks I couldn't have gotten this far without you guys and I'm grateful to know that you have my back. I'm eager to return the favor." said Spyro. "These moments always make me so emotional." sniffled Sparx. "Well I think I'm going to stretch my wings for a bit." said Spyro as he extended his wings. "Alright kid, it was nice talking to you." said Armored. "Hey Armored one last thing. Do you ever get tired of it? The killing? The bloodshed? Does it ever bug you"? asked Spyro. "You would think that it wouldn't but it does. In truth I think we're all done with the killing." said Armored. "That makes two of us." said Spyro. "Spyro I want you to listen to me very carefully. We're not murderers. We are survivors. We do what needs to be done." said Armored. "Do you believe that"? asked Spyro. Armored stood there silently. "I don't know." he said. Spyro gave him a sad smile and took off.

Hours passed and all was quiet. All Armored could think about was what Spyro had asked him. "I do what needs to be done." he muttered to himself. He just couldn't help but wonder why he had to be the one to do it. His train of thought however was broken when he heard Sparx yell Spyro's name. Armored looked up to see Spyro falling into the ocean below. "Spyro"! screamed Armored as he ran to the side of the ship and leaned over it. "Hey uh… guys. I don't feel so good." said Sparx before collapsing. Armored tried to catch him but missed. Armored stared helplessly at the ocean. "Red help me get eyes on them"! yelled Armored. There was a moment of silence. "Red I need your help"! shouted Armored as he turned around to see Red passed out on the floor. Armored turned his gaze over to the helm to see Hytech passed out on the wheel. "What the hell is happening." Armored thought to himself as he attempted to take a step forward. He lost all feeling in his legs and everything went black before he even hit the floor.

 **Authors Note: Hey guys! Cloverfield2001 here! This chapter was a lot of fun to write and I hope you guys enjoy it! It was really fun showing you guys what each character wants and what they hope for in the future. Please leave a review it lets me know that you guys enjoyed it and it means a lot to me. Stay tuned because things are about to get wild as we venture forth into The Dawn Of The Dragon where I have a lot of surprises waiting for you. I'm also proud to announce that there will be a sequel since this one has done so well. Let me know if you guys would like to see a sequel as well. The question for this chapter is, What do you think Armored is afraid of? Leave a review letting me know your answer and if you haven't already and would like to be notified when the next chapter comes out don't forget to follow the story to be notified. Thank you all so much for the support and I hope you enjoy the rest of your day!**


	26. Fear

Chapter 26: Fear

"Awaken Armored." echoed a voice and without missing a beat Armored let out a loud gasp that was followed by a cry of pain. He was sprawled out against the sand facing a night sky that seemed more sinister than usual. The cold waves gently crashed against him as he coughed and gasped for air. "Red… Hytech…" he coughed as he stood up and collapsed again on to the sand. He looked over to see the wreckage of the ship they were on. Bits and pieces were strewn about the beach as fire engulfed it and lit up the night sky. "Spyro… Sparx! Anyone"! screamed Armored as he ripped off his helmet. He began to vomit all over the sand below him. He stood up and noticed that his body was unharmed. It looked almost like he wasn't even on the ship when it crashed. "Hello"! Armored cried out. "Alright keep it together Armored. They might still be alive. No, they have to still be alive." he thought to himself. "Perhaps they decided to go deeper into the island." he chuckled nervously. He looked over to see a vast ocean with no signs of land. "Where the hell am I." he thought to himself. "Welcome Armored to The White Isle." said a voice. Armored summoned his sword and began stumbling around in a panic. "Who said that"!? he yelled. "I am the watcher of the island and the messenger of the one who awaits you." said the Watcher. "Who… who is waiting for me"? asked Armored as he lowered his sword. "It is not for me to say. All I can say is that he has been waiting for you and your friends for a very long time." said the Watcher. "Wait, my friends are here"? asked Armored. "Not all questions are mine to answer warrior." said the Watcher. "Okay… can you at least tell me how to get off this beach so I can look for them"? asked Armored. "There is only one way off of this beach. A path that leads to a Celestial Caves. There you will find him and the answers you seek. However I must warn you that what lies in there is not for the faint of heart." said the Watcher. Armored looked over to see a cave entrance. "Alright, then that's where I'm headed." said Armored as he put his helmet back on. As he approached the cave he began to feel a feeling of stress and panic. "Keep it together Armored." he muttered to himself. The cave was large and was mostly empty except for a white and gold door. Armored approached it and tried to open it. "Hey Watcher! Would you mind opening this door"? asked Armored. "Be warned Armored. One does not simply ask questions and get his answers for free. They must prove themselves worthy by facing what they fear most. None have succeeded in facing what lies behind that door." said the Watcher. Armoreds heart began to beat rapidly as he stared at the door. "Once you go in there you can't turn back." said the Watcher. "Is there another way"? asked Armored as his stomach began to feel queasy. "This is the only way." said the Watcher. Armored stood there silently and stared at the door. He truly was afraid of what he might find in there. "Do you still want me to open the doors"? asked the Watcher. Armored stood there frozen. "I have no other choice." he thought to himself. "Yes." he squeaked as he placed his shaky hands against the doors. "May the Ancestors guide you Armored." said the Watcher.

Armored opened the door and was greeted by the sight of The Dragon Temple. Armored took a deep breath and stepped and took a step forward. The door slammed behind him causing him to jump in surprise. "Well looks like she wasn't kidding about the no turning back bit." said Armored before turning and facing the hallway. "Hello"! yelled Armored. There was nothing but silence. "Okay maybe this is a good thing. It's good that there is nothing there." laughed Armored nervously as he readied his blade. Suddenly the hall went dark leaving Armored stumbling around. The nerve racking silence was broken by the sound of footsteps coming towards Armored. "Who's there"! shouted Armored as he aimed his sword at the direction of the sound. His purple blade began to flicker before disappearing leaving Armored standing there unarmed. He reached for his other sword when the footsteps stopped. "Help." said a voice that sounded like he was gargling on something. The torches roared to life revealing a sight that made Armoreds heart stop. Red stood there with a blade in his back and cut across his neck. "Why… Why did you lead us here. You killed us all." he croaked as blood poured down his face. "What… no! I didn't do this. This isn't my fault." said Armored as he stumbled backwards. He backed up against something that felt warm and mushy. He turned around to see Recker standing there with his insides exposed. "You failed everyone and now we pay the price." he cried. Armored let out a scream as he scrambled around Red and ran down the now blood soaked hall that was littered with bones. Screams and whispers of people he knew back in his village filled his ears. Calling him things like coward and failure. He was so busy running that he didn't notice the figure standing in front of him. He slammed into figure causing its head to fly off with a blood curdling scream. "You left us to die." screamed the head. It was Leonidas. "Leo I couldn't get to you. You know that." stuttered Armored. "Coward"! screamed Leo. Armored turned around ran further down the hall. The walls had the heads of The Guardians mounted on them. Their faces were blank and emotionless as they called out to him. Begging Armored to help them. Armored came upon a large room that was submerged in a black liquid. "Okay… I can do this. I can get through this." Armored said to himself as he tried to keep his composure. He began to make his way through the room when a figure came shooting out of the pool of unknown liquid screaming for help as rotten hands tried to pull him down. "Armored help." he screamed. "Hytech"! yelled Armored as he splashed towards him and grabbed his hand. "Don't let me die man! Please I don't want to go! Not like this"! he screamed. "Hang in there! I got you"! Armored yelled as he tried to pull Hytech out. His hand began to slip as Hytech begged and screamed. His hand slipped which allowed for the rotten hands to drag Hytech down. "You… you promised me." he sobbed before disappearing in the liquid. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." he sobbed as he ran out of the room.

He stumbled down the hallway shaking uncontrollably and sobbing. He eventually stopped and sat down. Be buried his face in his hands and continued to cry. "I can't do this! I can't do any of this"! he screamed. "I want a regular life! A family! I wanted to live a life where I didn't have to worry about who I was going to have to bury next"! he sobbed. "I want to go home! I want to go back to a time before all of this"! he shouted. Armored sat there for a couple of minutes without saying a word. He removed his helmet and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I need to keep going. I have to keep going." he said trying to regain control of himself. "Armored…. Is that you"? asked a scared voice. Armored quickly put his helmet back on and stood up. He saw a young black dragon standing at the end of the hall. "Cynder." said Armored as he took a step towards her. Cynder opened her mouth to say something when suddenly a large boney hand grabbed her and pulled her into the room. "Armored"! she screamed. "No! Not again"! yelled Armored as he pulled out his sword and ran into the room. "Cynder"! yelled Armored as he stepped into the room. Cynder laid lifeless next to a young purple dragon and the remains of a dragonfly. "You could have stopped this you know." said a voice. His voice. "You just had to keep going. Keep pushing forward. You just had to be the damn hero." said the voice. "Who and what the hell are you"? said Armored. "Everyone counted on us and we failed. They died because they put their faith in us. You can tell yourself that your a warrior. That your doing this to save the world. So the people of the realm get to see another day. I know what you really are though." said the voice. Suddenly a large, thin, skeleton stepped out of the shadows. Flesh hung from its bones and armor as it reached out at Armored. It toward over him and stared at him with red glowing eyes that glowed through the eye holes of the helmet. A large boney tail dragged behind it. "You are a coward. A scared little boy who thinks he can be just like daddy." said the creature. It grabbed Armored and slammed him on the ground causing him to let out a scream of pain. "Stand up and fight." laughed the creature before kicking him a few inches away from him. Armored just laid there without saying a word. The creature picked him up and threw him against a pillar. He yelled in pain as he slumped onto the ground. "I expected so much more from you. I'm honestly not surprised though." laughed the creature as the bone and flesh on one of its hands began to fuse together to make a large blade. "Prepare to die." said the creature as it raised its blade to finish Armored. He lunged his arm at Armored who was still lying motionless on the floor. A purple blade appeared in his hand as he rolled over and chopped the blade made of flesh and bone clean off causing the creature to let out a scream that made Armored feel like his ears were bleeding. The creature's helmet opened revealing a glowing red orb that made Armored sick just looking at it. Its face closed back up and the creature let out a snarl. "Did you find your balls boy"! snapped the creature. "Funny, I actually came to the realization that even though the fate of the world rests on the shoulders of people like me it doesn't change the fact that we make mistakes." said Armored as his blade glowed brighter. "Even if your mistakes cost the lives of your companions"? asked the creature. "It's part of being a hero. I know it and my men know it. Yet we continue to walk this path. We could have turned back a long time ago and we chose not to." said Armored. The creature let out a shriek and took another jab at Armored who dodged it and chopped of the creatures other arm causing it to shriek again in pain as stumbled towards Armored. Armored sliced at its leg causing it to fall on its knees. Armored grabbed the creature by the neck causing its face to open up to reveal the red orb. "You fear failure." said the creature. "Not anymore." said Armored as he drove his sword into the orb causing it to explode. Armored was thrown backwards a couple of inches. The creature began to crumble into dust before letting out one last scream. "Asshole." groaned Armored as he stared at the pile of dust. He took a deep breath and felt a feeling of relief as he stood up. "Alright Watcher, I completed my trial. Now get me the hell out of here." said Armored. A large door appeared in front of Armored who happily went through it without any hesitation. "I hope the others are doing alright." he thought to himself.

Red stumbled through an empty field filled with fog that prevented him from seeing a few inches in front of him. "Hey lady! Are you sure there wasn't an alternative option"!? yelled Red. There was no reply which made Red feel a little uneasy. "Alright, this was not the best idea. I'm beginning to like this a hell of a lot less every second." Red thought to himself as he walked through the never ending fog. "Is there anyone there? Hello"! yelled Red. In the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a silhouette of a figure. There was laughter and whispering coming from that direction as well. "Hey"! yelled Red as he made his way towards the figure. As he got closer the noises stopped. He placed his hand on the figures shoulder. It felt cold and hard and it was at that moment Red realized that it was a statue. Red's heart began to beat as sweat ran down his face. He began to shake a little as he tried to maintain a smile. "Alright… I just need to remember that this isn't real. None of this is real. It's the island trying to screw with you." said Red as he looked around nervously. That's when he spotted a light in the far distance. "Hey maybe I'll have better luck this time." he said as he pushed back the feeling of loneliness and isolation. He made his way towards the light only to find that it was coming from a wooden hut. People could be seen inside drinking and laughing as the sound of music filled the air. Red laughed and made his way to the door and knocked. He expected someone to answer but there was no response. He reached for the handle and opened the door only to find a dark room filled with statues. Red lost it right then and there. He ran out of the room and started calling out for people. "Someone please say something"! he screamed. There was only silence. In a panic he ran into the fog and continued to call out for people. He could feel his heart beating fast as tears ran down his face. "No… No…. Please No"! he screamed as he closed his eyes. "Please let this be a dream. Please don't let this be real"! he sobbed. He felt something hard hit his foot which caused him to trip and fall onto the ground. He laid there motionless. He looked over and what he saw caused his heart to sink. Sitting there were four gravestones. Each one had the names of his friends written on them. "No! This can't be real! I can't be all that's left! Please don't let me be all that's left." sobbed Red. Red looked up to see the fog began to disappear to reveal that the once empty fields were not filled with graves. "Oh shit… this can't be real. This is a nightmare. It has to be." said Red who was now shaking uncontrollably. He curled up into a ball and closed his eyes. "Wake up. Please for the love of God wake up"! he sobbed. However every time he opened his eyes he was greeted by the nightmarish sight.

"It hurts doesn't it. The pain of isolation. The regret of not being able to see them again." said a voice. Red lay broken on the ground unable to bring himself to say anything. Instead he just laid there silently. "Your world… your home… your way of life… all of it was taken from you in a blink of an eye. So young and so far from home. I pity you Red." said the voice. Images of Red's home flashed in his mind as the voice spoke. "Everyone you know is gone. You are all that remains. Forced to live with the fact that you couldn't save them." said the voice. Red heard the sound of something dragging itself on the ground and when he looked up, he saw a large pale serpent towering above him. It's eyes glowed red and a red light radiated from its chest. It was at that moment Red remembered what he told himself once. That if it ever came down to him being the last surviving member of humanity he would make sure to avenge as many people as he could. He would make sure that when it was his turn to go that he would be remembered as the one who fought to keep the memory of humanity alive. He would make damn sure that no one died in vain. Red stood up and turned to the large serpent. "You don't scare me." he said as he summoned his bow. "Why is that"? asked the serpent. "I know that Armored… Hytech… Recker… Leonidas… I know that they all gave their lives so the people of this realm get to see a better future. One without Gaul or his army. One without Malefor. They gave their lives to save those who couldn't fight for themselves. I'm not afraid because I know that its up to me to keep the legacy they left behind alive." shouted Red. The serpent just stared and hissed at him. "You hear me! I'm not afraid of you anymore! You don't scare me! My name is Red and humanity will be avenged"! he shouted before firing his arrow at the serpents chest. The serpent collapsed to the ground while wailing in pain. Its tail began to crumble into dust. The serpent looked up at Red with eyes full of hate. "What are you afraid of"? asked the serpent before fully crumbling into dust. Red stared at the pile for a second before answering. "I used to be afraid of being all that was left of humanity." he said before turning his attention to a white and gold door. "Now if you excuse me I have some missing friends to find." he said as he made his way to the door.

Hytech walked down a narrow hallway that was littered with the bodies of apes. Blood stained the floor and walls. "Hello"!? shouted Hytech. He was greeted only by the sound of flies for a few seconds before he heard a familiar voice call out to him. "Help"! screamed the voice. It was Cynder. She sounded like she was in massive amounts of pain. Hytech readied his spear and ran down the hallway towards the sound. "Who could have done all of this"? Hytech thought to himself as he made his way towards a large room that was blocked by an iron gate. Standing on the other side was a hooded figure with a spear in one hand and Cynder in the other. Piles of bodies surrounded him. Behind him sat a throne made of skulls that belonged to multiple creatures. "I said I was sorry. Really I am." sobbed Cynder. "Silence, you have committed crimes against the realm and the people who inhabit it. Your judgment has been decided. I hereby sentence you to death." said the figure whose voice sounded a lot like Hytechs. "No"! screamed Hytech as he slammed himself against the gate. He ran his spear through Cynder who let out one last scream before going limp. He laughed as he pulled his spear out and threw her to the ground. "You bastard"! screamed Hytech. The figure looked over at Hytech and pointed at him. The gate began to rise allowing Hytech to enter the room. "You would be one to talk brother. You may not know who you are but I do. I know what you are truly capable of." said the figure. "Who the hell are you"? asked Hytech as he looked around the room in shock. "There was a time where I was known as Hytech. However as my taste for bloodshed grew I was given a new name. The Warden. A name you will one day carry." laughed The Warden. "No your lying. I would never do this! There is no way"! shouted Hytech. "Look at your hands and tell me… are you sure." said The Warden. Hytech looked down to see that his hands were drenched in blood. "I… I couldn't… there's no way… your lying." said Hytech as his hands began to shake. "We were once weak but as we realized our true potential Armored pushed us away. Threw us away." said The Warden. Hytech dropped his spear and fell to his knees. "No." he sobbed. "You know what I'm talking about. You can feel the fire raging in your heart. The need for revenge against those who wronged you." said The Warden. He was right. All Hytech wanted ever since he saw what the apes did to his kind was revenge. He wanted to take the fight to Gaul. He thought everyone else felt that way. Was there something wrong with him? "You can call yourself a soldier but I… we know what we really are. Killers. Murderers. Monsters." said The Warden. Hytech said nothing. Instead he only stared at his blood stained hands and cried. "We were not completely forsaken though. Instead the broken obelisk gave me a new purpose. It showed me my future. It gave me this." said The Warden as a red spear appeared in his hand. "Your a liar." sobbed Hytech. "Maybe you just need to see it for yourself." said The Warden as he held his hand out. Hytech hesitated before finally taking it. "Go on and take a look." he said as he pointed at a shattered obelisk that had a red orb hovering above it. Hytech picked up his spear and stumbled towards it. He wanted to know the truth. Was this really what awaited him in the future. Would he really become this monster. He held his hand out before pausing a few inches away from the obelisk. It was at that moment he came to a realization. It was up to him. It was always up to him. He was a soldier fighting for survival. Not a murderer. He never went out of his way to kill for fun. He drove his spear through the red orb causing it to explode which sent him flying backwards. "What have you done"! screamed The Warden as his hands began to turn to dust. "I will never follow the path you chose. I'm no murderer. I fight to survive. I refuse to kill for sport. My name is Hytech and I'm no longer afraid of you. I'm no longer afraid of losing myself to the bloodshed." said Hytech. The Warden was gone and where he once stood sat a pile of dust. A white and gold door appeared where the obelisk once sat. "Time to get some answers." he said as he made his way to the door.

 **Authors Note: Hey guys sorry for the wait. I was planning on finishing this sooner but plans kept changing and this chapter has to be one of the most important chapters since it shows what all the characters have going on inside of them mentally. I really hoped I did a good job trying to show that these characters really are struggling as they walk this path. I won't include Spyro's since you guys already know what happens. Chapters in the future won't be this long except for maybe one or two. I will also start the Shout Out system again. If you don't know what that is its when I give a shout out to the first person to leave a Review answering the question I leave at each chapter. This time however I will include the names of everyone who left a review for that chapter. The question for this chapter is what was your favorite part and why? Leave a review letting me know and if you like this chapter and want to stay notified when the next chapter comes out feel free to follow and favorite the story. Thank you all so much for your time and I hope you enjoy!**


	27. The Chronicler

Chapter 27: The Chronicler

Spyro stood silently in a large room that connected a bunch of hallways blocked by a bunch of doors. He stared at a large staircase that led to a large door. "You alright pal"? asked Sparx who could see the uncertainty in his friend's eyes. All Spyro could think about was what he saw. He had faced his worst fear. Losing Cynder to The Dark Master. "Hello." said Sparx as he flew in front of Spyro and started waving his hands to get his attention. "Sorry Sparx I was just thinking about something. What's up"? asked Spyro. "Your seriously starting to worry man. First your hearing voices and then you start blacking out all the time and now I catch you staring at nothing with a blank expression. It's really freaking me out." said Sparx. "I promise you I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind." said Spyro as he gave his brother a reassuring look. "Want to talk about it"? asked Sparx. Before Spyro could answer he heard what sounded like a door opening. He spun around to see Armored standing there with his sword drawn. "Are you real"? asked Armored. "Last time I checked." said Sparx. Armored slowly approached them. "Armored you can put your weapon away." said Spyro who was a bit concerned by the way Armored was walking towards them. "Hey Spyro I would get ready to blast this guy if I were you." said Sparx. Spyro hushed him and turned back to see Armored standing in front of him. "What happened to you"? asked Spyro. Armored said nothing. His sword vanished and he fell to his knees. He placed his hand on the side of Spyro's face. "Yep, he's gone nuts." said Sparx. Armored embraced Spyro and started laughing. "I thought I lost you kid." laughed Armored. "You know I'll always come back." said Spyro who was slowly starting to relax. "I'm still here in case you were worried." said Sparx as he crossed his arms. "Of course." laughed Armored.

"What about the others"? asked Spyro. Armored let Spyro go and gave him a concerned look from under his helmet. "Wait they aren't with you"? asked Armored. "No I thought they were with you." said Spyro. "Shit, they could be anywhere." groaned Armored. "Well luckily you won't have to look far." said a familiar voice. Armored and Spyro spun around to see a knight with his red hood up and his bow summoned. "Red"! they both exclaimed. "Friends"! shouted Red. Armored and Red embraced each other tightly. "Are you alright"? asked Armored as he held his brother close. "Besides being traumatized I'm doing pretty good." said Red. It was at this moment something dawned on Spyro. He could hear something in their voices. It was sad. Whatever they saw messed them up but at the same time he got the feeling they were stronger because of it. Red released Armored and embraced Spyro. "How are you doing kid." he laughed. "Been better." replied Spyro. "I feel you." said Red as he released him. "Sparx"! Said Red as he held out his fist. Sparx gave him a fist bumped and looked at Armored. "I'm glad someone missed me." said Sparx. "I said I was happy to see you." said Armored. Another door opened and standing there was another familiar face. Hytech. "Hytech"! shouted the group. "Hey guys." said Hytech as he slowly walked towards them. Red embraced him and laughed. "The gangs all here." laughed Red as he released him. "How are you holding up"? asked Armored as he hugged Hytech. "Tired and worn out. Other than that I'm good… or somewhat good anyway." said Hytech as he released Armored. "Don't worry, it's almost over. We finish up here. We find our friends and free them. After that we kill the bastard Gaul." said Armored. "Then what"? asked Spyro. "We go home and rest. This is it guys. We beat Gaul and we can do whatever we want. No more darkness. No more war. We are almost done. We just need to keep going." said Armored. "Right behind you." said Spyro. "Hell, count me in." said Sparx. "I always have your back." said Red. Everyone looked at Hytech who stood there silently. He nodded. "Lets go get out friends back." he said.

The door at the top of the staircase suddenly opened. The group stared at the door in silence for a few seconds. "Well Spyro this was your idea so you go first." said Sparx. Spyro rolled his eyes and made his way up the stairs and into the room with the others right behind him. The room was filled with different artifacts and other ancient devices. The walls were stacked with rows after rows of books and scrolls. Some were even stacked on top of each other on the floor. There was a glowing blue pool in the middle of the room that gave the atmosphere a calm feeling. "Holy shit." said Armored. "Hey look its Hytech's wet dream." said Red. "Shut the hell up Red." said Hytech. "Am I wrong"? asked Red. "I'm not answering that." said Hytech. "Called it." whispered Red. "Can it both of you." said Armored. Sparx flew towards what looked like a giant lamp in the middle of the pool of blue liquid. "What is that"? asked Red. "Looks like a wishing lamp." said Sparx as he started tapping on it. "Please don't touch it." said Hytech. "To late." said Red. "Hello. Genie you in there." whispered Sparx. Armored shook his head and looked at Spyro who looked overwhelmed. "What do you think"? asked Armored. "This place is incredible! The entire history of the dragon race has to be here." said Spyro who now had a look of fascination on his face. "Thats because it is young dragon. Or at least most of it." said a voice. The inquisitors drew their weapons and looked at each other. "Did you guys hear that. It spoke to me"! gasped Sparx. "Hush Sparx! I Don't think we're alone." said Armored. "You never were." said the voice. A large pale blue dragon stepped out of the shadows. He had a white beard and wore a dark blue robe with a stachel that had a few scrolls sticking out of it. Hanging from his neck was a shiny blue crystal that glowed. "The records you see before you date all the way back to the beginning of time." said the dragon. "Or nearly at least." Spyro looked at him with astonishment while the others gave him a look of uncertainty. "The Chronicler"! exclaimed Spyro. "Indeed Spyro." said The Chronicler. "You know this guy"? asked Armored as he pointed his sword at The Chronicler. "I know who you all are. In fact I have been waiting for you all for a very long time." said The Chronicler without breaking eye contact with Spyro. "Oh our bad, we were to busy solving your riddles of doom and terror." said Sparx. "Yeah who the hell do you think you are exactly. What gives you the right to put people through that." said Red as he kept his bow on the dragon. "It was a necessary evil. I had to be sure it was you." said The Chronicler. "Guys can you please put your weapons down." said Spyro. Hytech lowered his spear while Armored and Red kept their weapons pointed at The Chronicler. "Its quite alright Spyro, my hospitality might not be the best. Its been over a thousand years since someone has visited me in my solitude." said The Chronicler. Armored lowered his weapon and looked at Red. "I'm not afraid to beat up old people. Especially when they can conjure up my worst fears." said Red. "Tell me Red, are you not stronger now that you have faced your worst fear"? asked The Chronicler. Red opened his mouth to say something and then realized that he had a point. His bow vanished and he started to relax. "You've been here for that long"? asked Spyro. "Yes but I have my books. I have watched, waited, and listened for things to come. Then I add them to the books of time." said The Chronicler. "Are we in there"? asked Hytech. "The fall of your race plays a big role in our history so yes I do believe so. You are also written in the books Spyro. However many pages remain blank." said The Chronicler. "Why is that"? asked Spyro. "They are yet to be written." said The Chronicler. "Can I see"? asked Spyro. "Of course you can. Here take a look." said The Chronicler. A book started to float off of the shelves and float over towards Spyro.

He stared at it and looked at The Chronicler with a look of confusion. "Why is Gaul in my book"? he asked. "It was Gaul who led the raid on the Temple on the night of your birth. The same night Ignitus rescued you." said The Chronicler. "The same night my father died." said Armored. "My dad died that night too." said Red. "It was the beginning of the official end of man." said Hytech. "It was also the night they took Cynder." said Spyro. "You are all correct, it was most unfortunate." said The Chronicler. "Oh and here is little Sparx." laughed The Chronicler. "Hey no one needs to see that. Someone please burn that page." said Sparx. "Can these books tell the future"? asked Spyro. "In parts but it's mostly just glimpses of the future really." said The Chronicler. "I don't know how I feel about that." said Red. "Can it Red." said Armored. "I want to know what happens to Cynder then." said Spyro. "Spyro I don't think you…" The Chronicler was quickly interrupted by Spyro. "Please! I need to know"! he pleaded. The Chronicler sighed and sat down next to him. "Very well." said The Chronicler. The book slammed shut and floated away. Another book took its place and flipped open. "Spyro I need you to understand that when she was taken by Gaul she was poisoned and corrupted. Forced to do her masters bidding. Her entire life has been spent in shadow." said The Chronicler. Armored glanced at the others who seemed just as uncomfortable as he was. "She knows no other way. When the Dark Master returns she will give in to him. No one can resist his temptation. Not even the strongest among us." said The Chronicler. "I don't believe that." said Spyro. "Maybe he's right kid." said Armored. "No, your wrong." said Spyro. "Spyro let me tell you another story." said The Chronicler. "Is it more depressing than the other two"? asked Red. "Can I chose the story this time"? asked Sparx.

"There was a young dragon who possessed power that had never been seen before. He mastered all of the elements and mastered abilities that some believed to be impossible." said The Chronicler. "That sounds like… wait." said Hytech who realized what The Chronicler was saying. "He was a purple dragon… like me." said Spyro. "He was the first." said The Chronicler. "The elders passed down secret knowledge to him." said The Chronicler. "Did anyone try to keep him in check"? asked Armored. "It was encouraged at first but his power became limitless. It knew no boundary. It went on to consume everything. He was cast into exile when he refused to stop. This was only the beginning. From his new fortress within the mountain he raised an army." said The Chronicler. "Of Dragons"? asked Red. "No, he formed an army of apes and taught them how to harness the power of the gems." said The Chronicler. "Your talking about The Dark Master." said Spyro. "Yes and from his seclusion he shattered the foundation of the mountain creating a pit of despair. A place where lost souls could reside." said The Chronicler. "The Well Of Souls." gasped Spyro. "Indeed, it was created from the very beast who now seeks to escape it." said The Chronicler. "That's not going to happen." said Armored. "Yeah you said the Eclipse would only allow the spirits to escape for a short while." said Spyro. "What eclipse"? asked Red. "He's talking about The Eternal Night." said Hytech. "We really need to work on communication guys." said Red. "That is true. However if there was a spirit powerful enough… well it's not impossible." said The Chronicler. "Then how do we stop it"? asked Spyro. "There is no stopping it. It has been written." said The Chronicler. "Then why have you called us here"? asked Spyro. "I called you all here to ride out the storm. You'll be safe here." said The Chronicler. "You can't be serious." said Armored. "You'll live to fight another day." said The Chronicler.

"Hey that sounds pretty good." said Sparx. "Like hell it does. What about everyone else. With all do respect I have two missing friends out there." said Armored. "I fear the worst for the others." said The Chronicler. "I'm with Armored on this one. What am I supposed to do. Let them die. What about Cynder? Am I supposed to just sit here while she joins them"! shouted Spyro. "Yes." replied Sparx. "No, that's not fair to her. You always talk about choosing a path. Cynder was never given a choice. I'm going and you can't stop me." said Spyro. "Then I won't. Young dragon I have waited to long to watch you leave this place stricken with grief. You need a clear mind and heart if you are to withstand the evil of that place." said The Chronicler. "Its time for me to walk my own path. To do what I know is right." said Spyro. "So be it." he said before turning his attention to Armored and his crew. "What about you"? he asked. Armored looked at his friends who looked tired and exhausted from the burden they've been carrying. "You guys can stay here. I'll go with him on my own. If you need rest then rest." said Armored. "Hey Armored." said Red. "What"? asked Armored. "Shut the hell up." said Red. "How about you Hytech." asked The Chronicler. "I'm with my brothers until the end." said Hytech. "Very well. I wish you all the best of luck. I shall open a portal for you but know this. This may be the last time we speak. I can not help you from here." said The Chronicler. "Thank you for everything." said Spyro before taking flight. A bright blue portal opened in front of the Inquisitors. Everyone except Armored stepped into the portal. "It was you who saved us in the Convexity." said Armored. The Chronicler smiled and nodded. "Thank you." said Armored before stepping into the portal. The Chronicler stood there in silence and took a deep breath. "So it begins."

 **Authors Note: Hey guys! This chapter took a while because I had to plan out how to start it and I also had to pull up a video of Spyro meeting the Chronicler and add the dialog in since its been so long since I last played Eternal Night. So yeah thats why the conversation appears ripped straight out of the game. Full credit to the people that made the game. Alrighty back to business. So we are reaching the end of The Eternal Night and man do I have a surprise for you at the end. The next chapter is going to be really and I mean really long. I'm sorry I don't mean to do this to you guys. It will make sense later. Actually I'm going to let you guys decide do you want me to split it up into two chapters or do you want all as one really big chapter. One following Spyro and one following Armored. Anyway the official question of this chapter is, what was your favorite part during the Eternal Night portion of the story. Mine was the Fight with the Collector in the beginning. Leave a review letting me know to get a shout out in the next chapter. Speaking of which shout out to DragonLover2468 for their support throughout the series. Go check out their stories and show them some support. Thank you all for your time and I hope you guys enjoy. Have a great rest of your day!**


	28. Brothers Blood

Chapter 28: Brothers Blood

Two apes paced back and forth as they watched over The Well Of Souls from a nearby cliff. The moon was now green meaning it was at full eclipse. The Well was a large mountain with the head of the beast carved into the top. Its monstrous jaws faced towards the sky silently. Waiting to release Malefor. "Do you think Gaul will actually betray King Malefor"? asked one of the apes. "I have no idea. If he is I would wager that he would make his move after Malefor gives us the reward we were promised." said the other ape. "I often find myself wondering what I'm going to do after we take over." said the ape. There was a bright flash from behind causing the ape to spin around in shock. "How's it going." said Armored before he drove his blade into the first apes chest. The second ape stood there in terror but before he could do anything another portal opened and an arrow came flying out of it. The ape opened its mouth to let out a scream as the bolt buried itself in the apes neck but Armored proceeded to chop of the apes head. "Was the decapitation really necessary"? asked Red. "Unless you wanted us to lose the element of surprise, I would say that it was." said Armored. "Thats fair." said Red. Another portal opened allowing Hytech to step out with his flintlock fully loaded. "Damn thats a terrifying mountain." said Hytech. "You aren't wrong. Has anyone seen Spyro"? asked Red. Armored looked at the night sky when he noticed a small yellow light and a winged shadow fly over head. He whistled and the figure turned and made his way towards them.

"Looks like we beat him for once." said Red as Spyro landed next to them. "You guys came." said Spyro who seemed grateful to have the back up. "You can always count on us to have your back kid. No matter what." said Armored as he placed his hand on Spyro's shoulder. "So what's the plan"? asked Sparx. The crew looked at each other for a few seconds and said nothing. "You guys don't have a plan do you." said Sparx who began to prepare himself for the worst. Armored turned his attention to the Well and stared at it for a few seconds as his men threw ideas back and forth. "Alright Armored… you wanted to be a leader. Time to act like one." he whispered to himself. "Red winging it is not a plan." said Sparx. "Do you have any better ideas"? asked Red. The crew looked at each other and said nothing. "That's what I thought." said Red. "Going in there looking for a fight would be an act of suicide." said Armored as he turned his attention towards his allies. "What do you suggest"? asked Spyro. "The Well Of Souls is well defended so a head on assault would be suicide but if we stick to the shadows and pick our targets carefuly we might be able to pull this off." said Armored. "The word might doesn't bring a whole lot of optimism to the table Armored." said Hytech. "Listen I'm not asking you to go in there and I won't hold it against you if you want to turn back but I'm going in there because if there is even the smallest chance of putting a stop to this madness you bet your ass I'm going to take it." said Armored. Armored turned his attention to the Well and pointed at it and looked at his friends. "I know the stakes are high but I need you guys to stick with me. I need you guys to follow me one last time. Our friends are in there and we owe it to them to try to get them out. We all want this madness to end well guess what this is where it ends. If we succeed tonight we all get to live out our dreams. We get to avenge an entire species. We get to save the world." said Armored. "What happens if we fail"? asked Spyro. "The beginning of the end." said Armored. "Well I can't let you go wandering around on your own. I'll never let myself hear the end of it." said Red. "What's the worst that can happen? We win and all of this ends or we fail and I get to die along side my best friends." said Hytech as he placed his hand on Reds shoulder. "I know I can always count on you guys to have my back. I want you all to know that I will always have yours." said Spyro. "I hate it when things get emotional." said Sparx. "Does that mean your in Sparx"? asked Spyro. "You bet pal. Once more for old times sake." said Sparx. Armored smiled and nodded. "Let's get started." he said with a grin.

The crew moved silently through the tall grass that led to the foot of the mountain where the entrance was located. "Remember, no flying I don't want anyone seeing you and alerting the others." Armored whispered to Spyro. Spyro nodded and crawled forward. "Red I need you to use your crossbow. The light of your bow will give you away." whispered Armored. "If you say so dude." said Red as he loaded his crossbow. "Hytech, only use your spear. That gun will alert everyone in a matter of seconds." whispered Armored. "I understand." said Hytech. "Sparx stay under that piece of cloth we gave you. I don't want your glow giving us away." whispered Armored. "I still can't believe you made me cut my hood off." whispered Red. "I think it's rather stylish." whispered Sparx. "Don't push it." said Red. As they got closer they noticed that patrols were more frequent. It seemed like every few seconds there was another patrol. Each one bigger than the last. "How many apes do you think are in there"? asked Sparx. "I'd wager maybe a little over a thousand." whispered Red. "Keep it down. I can see the main entrance." whispered Armored as he pointed at a large doorway that was guarded by a few apes. "How are we going to sneak past them"? asked Spyro. "I have an idea, it looks like there aren't any patrols nearby. Spyro since it looks like my abilities prevent me from being affected by your ability to slow down time I should be able to take them out real quick. I just need you all to be ready to hide the bodies." said Hytech. "That could work. What do you think Armored"? asked Spyro. Armored thought about it for a second and then nodded. "Do it." whispered Armored. "Alright, I can't hold it forever so Hytech whatever your going to do I need you to do it fast." whispered Spyro. "Got it." said Hytech as he readied his spear. Everything around Hytech began to slow down, which meant it was time for him to get to work. He leapt out of the grass and charged towards the apes. As the apes slowly began to reach for their weapons Hytech drove his spear into one of them and quickly pulled it out. He swung it and slashed the faces of the two apes standing to the left of him. "Hurry"! shouted Spyro. Hytech turned to the two apes standing to the right of him and drove his spear into one of them. He then swung the spear with one of the apes still attached and smacked the other ape causing him to slam against the wall at full speed. The other ape slowly slid off of the spear and fell to the floor. Time went back to normal leaving Hytech standing there surrounded by a bunch of dead apes. The rest of the crew quickly ran out and started to hide the bodies. As they dragged the bodies into the tall grass Hytech got to work on getting the door opened.

"Alright, nice work back there Hytech." said Armored as he walked towards Hytech who had just gotten the door open. "The bodies out of sight"? asked Hytech. "Yep, any luck on the door"? asked Armored. "Just got the sucker open." said Hytech. When Hytech opened the door Armored expected to see an army of apes waiting for them but instead he was greeted by the sight of an empty courtyard that led straight to the entrance of the mountain. "This feels like a trap." said Spyro who glanced around cautiously. "Agreed. Be ready for anything." said Armored as he stepped into the courtyard. The entrance was blocked by green energy that seemed to resemble that of chains. Connecting them was a figure who looked like he was in constant pain as the chains pierced through his back and wrist. "Recker"? said Armored as he approached the figure. The others followed him leaving Hytech to close the door behind them. "A...Armored… I… I thought you… you guys forgot a… about me." said Recker in a sad tone. You could hear the pain and suffering in his voice. "Its okay… we're gonna get you out of this." said Armored. Red and Hytech began to look around for a way to free Recker but everytime they touched something they thought would shut it off the chains would glow bright causing Recker to scream out in agony. "No… He wouldn't. That sick bastard." muttered Hytech who realized the seriousness of the situation. "What"? asked Armored as he took his helmet off and kept eye contact with Recker. "Soul locks… he's using a soul lock." said Hytech. "What the hell is a soul lock"!? shouted Red who was now on the verge of tears. "It's a banned spell that not even the most immoral of individuals dare use." said Hytech. "That's great, how the hell do we shut it down"? asked Armored. "You can't… He is the lock Armored." said Hytech. "No… No there has to be another way"! shouted Armored as tears ran down his face. Spyro stood there silently. He couldn't believe what was happening. "Armored… I take no pleasure in what I'm about to ask you." said Recker. Each time he spoke he winced in pain as the chains glowed brighter. "Don't you dare… Don't you dare say it"! shouted Armored. "Oh no." muttered Sparx as he buried his face in his hands. Spyro looked over to see Hytech slowly pulling his gun out of its holster. His eyes widened in shock as a tear ran down his face.

"I need you to kill me… Please… its the only way." said Recker as tears rolled down his face. "This can't be happening. Please let this be a nightmare." sobbed Red. "Your running out of time. That rotten piece of ape shit is about to release something really bad." said Recker. A purple blade appeared in Armoreds hand as he looked into Reckers teary eyes. "You will always be my brothers. No matter what." sobbed Recker. "I… I can't Recker… I don't… I can't… Please don't make me do this." sobbed Armored. Hytech aimed his flintlock at Reckers head. Tears rolled down Hytechs face as his hands shook violently. Spyro closed his eyes and looked away. "Stand fast Inquisitors… stand fast." said Recker with a smile. There was a loud gunshot and Recker collapsed causing the chains to disappear. "No"! screamed Red who fell to his knees and buried his face in Recker's chest. Armored looked over to see Hytech standing there. He was shaking violently. He dropped the flintlock and stared at his trembling hands. "What the hell did you do"!? screamed Armored. "I… couldn't let you do it." stuttered Hytech. "What do you mean." sobbed Armored. "When Leo died… I could see the toll it took on you. I knew you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you killed Recker. I couldn't let you carry another burden." sobbed Hytech. Armored felt his anger slowly fade as he stared at Hytech. "I couldn't let you put yourself through that." sobbed Hytech. Armored embraced Hytech. Spyro approached Recker's body and sat down next to it. "Thank you… for everything." said Spyro who was trying to keep it together. He had to be strong. For Cynder. For Armored. For everyone. "This is messed up man." sniffled Sparx. Red looked up from Recker. His eyes were filled with despair and sorrow. Suddenly the sound of war horns and the sound of apes screeching filled the air. "They must have heard the gunshots." sniffled Armored as he put his helmet back on. Red and Hytech took a moment to gather themselves before saying one last goodbye to Recker. "Then we need to keep moving. Gaul has to be in there somewhere." said Spyro who was determined to find Cynder. "Sparx do me a favor will you… keep Spyro safe in there." said Armored. "What"? asked Spyro. "We're going to buy you some time and keep them from sneaking up on you." said Armored. Spyro gave him a look a desperation. "Listen to me kid, we will be alright." said Armored who got down on one knee and placed his hand on Spyro's shoulder. "I… I don't know if I can face Gaul on my own." said Spyro who was trying to make sense of what was happening. "We've been all over the realms kid. I've seen what you can do and trust me when I tell you that you got this. Now get going." said Armored. "I'll keep him safe." said Sparx. "I wouldn't expect any less from you." said Armored. "Promise me that I'll see you when this is over." said Spyro. "Their at the gates"! shouted Hytech. "I promise." said Armored. Spyro looked at Armored one last time before turning around and walking away. "Good luck kid." said Armored. He turned around to see the gates being smashed open. Apes were scaling over the walls. "Alright guys. Lets buy Spyro some time. One last time for old times sakes." said Armored. "If we do die… well it's been a hell of a run." said Red. "I'll second that." said Hytech. Armored smiled and turned his attention back to the gates. He summoned his sword and pulled out his other one. "Stand fast Inquisitors"!

 **Authors Note: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun making it! We are approaching the end of The Eternal Night which is going to have a surprise at the end. I know I took a huge break in the middle of it but I can assure you that Dawn Of The Dragon will not be like that. I can't wait to hear from all of you about your reactions. I just want to thank everyone for their support it means so much to me and really lets me know that people are enjoying the story and that I did a good job bringing these characters to life. If you want a shout out in the next chapter leave a review answering the question I leave at the end of each chapter or just a review sharing your reaction to what happened in that chapter. The question for this chapter is... Do you think Hytech did the right thing? I look forward to seeing what you guys think. That's about it! I hope you guys have a good one!**


End file.
